Because of Food
by Vocaloid Author Indonesia
Summary: Antologi—Kisah di balik deretan menu makanan. COMPLETE!
1. Apel Kelinci

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Musim panas, tanggal 15 Agustus, seorang gadis dengan kaus dan celana pendek juga sepatu ketsnya mendatangi permakaman di belakang sebuah kuil di kaki bukit.

Tangannya membawa sebuket besar lili putih dan satu kotak _obento_.

Dia terus melangkahkan kaki sampai ke ujung areal pemakaman, dimana orang yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya kini bersemayam dalam bentuk abu. Tadahiro Yohio adalah nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu.

Rana meletakkan buket bunga dan kotak _bento_ -nya sebelum dia bergerak untuk membersihkan makam sebisanya.

Setelah belasan menit berkutat dengan membersihan makam, Rana kembali mengambil buket bunga juga kotak _obento_ -nya.

Dia meletakkan buket bunga tersebut di atas kotak _obento_ , kemudian berjongkok. Matanya terpejam sembari kedua telapak telapak tangannya saling terjalin untuk memanjatkan doa.

' _Nii-san_ , aku kembali lagi tahun ini. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Tidak terasa, sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu….'

Rana berhenti sesaat. Memori tentang kejadian empat tahun lalu kembali terkenang.

* * *

 **Apel Kelinci**

by Yagitarou Arisa (id: 5031728)

* * *

Rana. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu bernama Nijiharu Rana. Gadis yang mudah dikenali dengan rambut merah jambu pucat dengan dua buah kepang di kiri dan kanan kepalanya. Gadis bertubuh pendek seperti anak kelas satu SMP, meski nyatanya dia sudah menginjak kelas satu SMA. Ia sangat menyukai makanan manis berbahan cokelat.

Namun siapa sangka, jika gadis yang mungkin menjadi sasaran bagi kaum _lolicon_ itu adalah putri dari seorang pengedar ekstasi?

Dan akhirnya, saat dia sedang menikmati liburan musim panasnya dengan bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran cepat saji milik pamannya, Rana diculik untuk dijadikan sandera untuk menutup mulut ayahnya.

Setelah berhari-hari ditahan dalam sebuah gudang yang lembap dan bau, Rana diselamatkan oleh seorang pemuda yang mengaku berasal dari sebuah grup rahasia di bawah nama Departemen Pengendalian Narkoba bernama Tadahiro Yohio.

Yohio membawanya kabur dari tangan para penculik yang ternyata berasal dari departemen yang sama.

Rentetan suara muntahan amunisi dari pistol milik Yohio dan pihak musuh dan diakhiri oleh satu ledakan granat milik Yohio mengiringi acara penyelamatan Rana.

Belum selesai dengan aksi tembak-tembakan, yang mungkin sudah mengguggurkan sepuluh orang dari pihak musuh, Yohio kembali membawa Rana dalam aksi kebut-kebutan di jalan raya Osaka sampai ke stasiun kereta.

Di dalam stasiun (yang mungkin bersih dari musuh), Yohio memberikan sebotol teh oolong pada Rana yang masih terlihat _shock_ dengan sederet kejadian yang menimpanya dalam kurang dari dua jam.

"Nih," ucap Yohio sambil menyodorkan botol teh oolong yang dibelinya dari _vending machine_.

Rana menerima minuman tersebut dan menatapnya nanar. Anak itu masih amat terguncang sebetulnya, dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun termasuk minum.

Yohio duduk di sebelah Rana sambil menyesap kopi dinginnya. Diliriknya Rana yang cuma meremas-remas botol itu.

"Kenapa nggak diminum? Nggak suka teh oolong?" tanya Yohio.

Rana menggeleng pelan.

Yohio kembali menyesapi kopi dinginnya dan tidak memedulikan anak perempuan yang kini menjadi target perlindungannya tengah gemetar ketakutan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rana lirih.

Yohio melirik anak itu sekilas sebelum kembali pada kopi dinginnya. "Kenapa kau mengalami semua kejadian ini, begitu?"

Yohio meremukkan kaleng kopinya yang sudah kosong, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Rana tersentak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sepasang tangan mungilnya.

Yohio mendengus mendengar gadis bertubuh kecil itu sudah terisak menyedihkan.

Petugas itu pun menepuk kepala Rana, mengusap bahu kecil anak itu guna menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis. Ini bukan salahmu," hibur Yohio sekenanya. Demi apapun, dia tak pernah menghibur siapapun selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya di bumi ini.

"Ini memang bukan salahku," ucap Rana disela isakannya. "Ini salah Ayah. Seandainya saja Ayah tidak mengedarkan barang haram itu, aku tidak akan seperti ini."

Yohio tertegun sesaat. Pupil di tengah manik rubinya melebar.

"Ayahmu juga tidak bersalah," Yohio berkata ragu. Dia mengelus tengkuknya yang meremang di balik kerah jaket tipis yang ia kenakan. "Tidak ada satu pun dari keluarga kalian yang bersalah."

"Kalau begitu salah siapa?!" Rana bertanya sengit.

Yohio mengalihkan pandangan pada sepasang sepatu ketsnya yang kotor. Rana kembali terisak sambil memukuli pahanya.

"Sebenarnya, ayahmu tak bersalah."

Rana tersentak dan menatap Yohio dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yohio menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam. Seharusnya, informasi ini tidak boleh bocor pada siapapun.

"Ayah tak bersalah?"

Yohio mengangguk kaku. Matanya melirik keadaan sekitar yang sangat sepi, hanya ada dua orang petugas kereta yang sedang membersihkan lantai sambil bercengkrama masalah ekonomi.

"Ayahmu ditahan karena mengetahui kebenaran cerita di balik dana yang selama ini menjalankan grup rahasia, grup tempat dimana aku bekerja, yang dibentuk di bawah nama Departemen Pengendalian Narkoba. Bagaimanapun juga, grup yang selama ini membantu departemen untuk menghabisi para gembong narkoba, membutuhkan dana yang tidak sedikit untuk bergerak dan jika ayahmu sempat melaporkan ini kepada kepala departemen, maka grup ini akan tamat."

"..."

Rana terdiam sesaat sambil berusaha mencerna maksud penjelasan Yohio.

"Bu-bukannya kau juga berasal dari grup itu?" tanya Rana sesenggukkan. Yohio mengangguk singkat.

"Jadi, apa kau mengerti alasan mengapa kau disandera beberapa hari lalu?"

Speaker stasiun berdesis lalu mengeluarkan pengumuman bahwa _shinkansen_ tujuan Shin Osaka-Tokyo akan segera tiba.

"Ayo, keretanya hampir sampai."

Yohio mengulurkan tangannya pada Rana.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti," ucap Rana sambil menyambut uluran tangan Yohio. "Kau masih berhutang cerita, _Nii-san_!"

Yohio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos. " _Nii-san_?"

Rana mengangguk. "Ada yang salah?"

Bibir pucat Rana menyunggingkan senyum dan Yohio, entah kenapa, ikut tersenyum juga.

* * *

Kereta yang membawa Yohio dan Rana sudah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit. Yohio sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Rana membaca majalah fashion yang disediakan oleh pihak kereta.

"Nijiharu."

Yohio memanggil nama gadis mungil di hadapannya dan Rana hanya membalas dengan mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak." Rana menggeleng dan membalik halaman majalahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau lapar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku lapar."

Rana mengangkat wajahnya dari halaman majalah dan melongo tak percaya. Pria yang baru saja terlibat baku tembak yang sudah menelan sepuluh korban itu sedang mengelus perutnya (yang mungkin sudah dihiasi kotak-kotak seksi menggoda iman) sambil memasang wajah nelangsa.

" _Nii-san_ betulan lapar?" Rana tak yakin. Siapa tahu saja Yohio hanya ingin mengajak Rana berbicara.

Yohio mengangguk kencang.

"Maka dari itu, ayo bantu aku cari makanan di sekitar sini," kata Yohio bersemangat. "Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan sabar menunggu empat atau lima jam lagi untuk mendapatkan makanan sesampainya di Tokyo. Aku betul-betul lapar sekarang!"

Rana terkikik geli melihat pria di depannya.

"Apa yang lucu?" Yohio bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Rana menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan cengirannya dengan tangannya.

Yohio bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi gerbong dan hanya menemukan seorang wanita tua dengan sekantung apel yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini, anak muda. Kudengar kau lapar, aku membawa banyak apel dari rumah." Wanita tua itu memberikan kantung apel itu pada Yohio.

"Te-terima kasih!" Yohio membungkuk kaku dan wanita tua itu tersenyum sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Yohio kembali duduk ke kursinya. Rana melirik kantung plastik bening berisi apel merah besar-besar yang menggiurkan itu. Yohio mengambil salah satu buah apel itu dan memakannya begitu saja.

Rana meneguk ludah. Suara renyah apel merah berair ketika digigit itu benar-benar mengusik pertahanan Rana. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Rana juga lapar. Dan disaat itu pula, Yohio melirik gadis mungil di hadapannya.

"Apa? Kau mau?"

Rana menggeleng, tapi perutnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Melodi orkestra dari perutnya itu sungguh memalukan sampai-sampai Rana tersipu malu.

Yohio tertawa sambil meletakkan satu apel ke pangkuan Rana.

"Makan. Kalau kau pingsan karena tak kuberi makan sepanjang perjalanan Osaka-Tokyo, aku bisa dibunuh," titah Yohio di sela-sela tawanya.

Rana mengambil apel tersebut dengan ragu. Dia menatap buah yang besarnya melebihi kepalan tangannya itu.

"Jangan cuma dilihat. Makanan itu untuk dimakan bukan cuma untuk dilihat-lihat," tegur Yohio yang sekarang sudah menggigit apel keduanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menggigit apel sebesar ini," cicit Rana malu-malu.

Yohio batal menggigit apelnya dan menatap Rana. "Terus?"

Dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, Rana mengulurkan apel tersebut. "Tolong potong apelnya. Bentuk kelinci, 'ya?"

Yohio berpikir sebentar, berpikir bagaimana caranya memotong apel menjadi kelinci.

"Kelinci?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku jaketnya. Dia menatap lekat-lekat apel itu, berusaha membayangkan bagaimana membentuk kelinci dari sebuah apel.

"Jangan cuma dilihat. Apel nggak terpotong dengan sendirinya sampai berbentuk kelinci, _Nii-san_."

Yohio mendengus, Rana berhasil membalas Yohio.

"Aku bisa saja memotongnya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya memotong apel sampai berbentuk kelinci?"

Rana melongo.

"Tu-tunggu! Tadi _Nii-san_ tanya apa?"

Yohio memutar matanya. Memang apa yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

"Bagaimana caranya memotong apel sampai berbentuk kelinci?"

" _Nii-san_ nggak tahu apel kelinci?"

Yohio menggeleng polos.

"Apel kelinci. _Nii-san_ benar-benar nggak tahu?"

Rana sekali lagi bertanya dengan mata yang masih membulat tak percaya. Yohio menggeleng kencang, gemas dengan pertanyaan Rana.

"Itukan sering dimasukkan ke dalam bekal saat TK!" Rana berseru. Yohio tetap saja menggeleng ditambah dengan wajah suram.

Rana merebut pisau lipat dan apel dari tangan Yohio. Ia kemudian memotong apel menjadi satu per delapan bagian, lalu menyayat setengah kulit apelnya seperti huruf V, sebelum mengirisnya dari arah luar ke dalam. Rana mencabut kulit apel yang tertinggal lalu memotong daerah daging buah yang terdapat biji dan menunjukkan hasil kerja pada Yohio dengan dada membusung bangga.

"Lihat! Ini apel kelinci! Yang begini saja tidak bisa!"

Yohio tercenung sesaat. Ternyata apel kelinci begitu sederhana.

Dia mengambil apel kelinci yang disodorkan Rana dan memakannya dalam dua gigitan. Tiba-tiba, Yohio menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Rana sambil menyayat kulit potongan apel untuk apel kelincinya yang ketiga.

Yohio tertawa. "Aku kira, aku harus memotong apel-apel ini menjadi bentuk seperti kelinci sungguhan!"

Rana terkikik geli. Betapa rumitnya pikiran pria di hadapannya ini.

"Dasar konyol!"

"Habis, aku nggak pernah pergi ke sekolah."

"..."

Rana terdiam. Tangannya yang memegang pisau berhenti bergerak dan apel kelinci yang baru saja ingin diletakkannya di atas majalah tergelincir dari tangannya.

"Dulu, aku selalu berada di dalam sebuah kandang. Diperlakukan bagai binatang," Yohio mencomot satu apel kelinci yang tersusun di atas majalah dan memakannya.

Rana menatap iris rubi milik Yohio yang terlihat bergetar. Meski nada bicara terlihat santai-santai saja, matanya tak menunjukkan demikian. Mata itu seperti sedang menerawang jauh ke belakang, ke sebuah tempat yang mungkin tak bisa Rana bayangkan.

Yohio bercerita sementara Rana terus memotong-motong apel, menjadikannya apel kelinci yang disukainya.

Sesekali Rana bertanya, berusaha menghindari topik yang bersangkutan dengan ayahnya, tetapi akhirnya semua pertanyaan itu kembali menjurus kepada ayahnya.

"Jadi, aku diculik karena aku akan dijadikan senjata orang itu seandainya Ayah macam-macam di persidangan nanti?"

Yohio mengangguk sambil memakan apel kelinci buatan Rana.

"Tapi, kalau ayah bicara bukannya nanti grup kalian bisa bubar?"

Yohio mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Rana menghela napas berat. "Jika ayah bicara, kalian akan bubar dan nyawaku, ayah, dan ibu akan lebih terancam lagi. Jika ayah tidak bicara, kelompok kalian aman dan aku juga akan aman. Tapi ayah tetap akan ada di dalam di sana untuk sesuatu yang tidak diperbuatnya."

Rana mendesah sambil mengacak poninya.

Yohio mengambil satu apel kelinci dan menatap bagian daging buah yang kini menguning akibat teroksidasi dengan udara sambil melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, tidak ingin melihat derita sang target perlindungan yang sedang menghadapi dua buah opsi yang sulit untuk dipilih.

"Bubar atau tidak, yang jelas grup tempatku bekerja sekarang sudah busuk," Yohio menggigit apelnya dan mengunyahnya sebelum kembali berbicara.

Rana memandang pria di hadapannya yang sedang memainkan apel kelinci di tangannya.

"Aku penegak keadilan dan aku akan terus berpegang pada prinsip itu."

Manik permata rubi Yohio terlihat kosong. Prinsip apa yang dimaksud Yohio, Rana tidak tahu dan tak mau ambil pusing.

Rana mengambil sepotong apel kelincinya dan menggigitnya.

"Aku tahu Ayah tak mungkin menjadi orang sejahat itu," ucap Rana lirih.

Yohio mengangguk setuju. "Hmmh, Nijiharu-san memang orang yang baik hati."

Rana tersenyum simpul.

"Hei, Nijiharu—" Rana menyela dengan menyumpal mulut Yohio dengan apel kelinci.

"Rana. Panggil aku Rana, _Nii-san_."

Yohio mengunyah apel yang ada di mulutnya dan meneruskan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong oleh sumpalan apel kelinci.

"Oke! Rana, suatu saat nanti, jika kita berdua selamat, ayo kita makan apel kelinci lagi!"

"Kau, 'kan, bisa membuat sendiri!"

"Aku hanya mau buatan tanganmu, _Imouto_."

Rana tersipu. Wajah merona sampai ke telinga-telinganya. Yohio tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Rana sampai-sampai wanita tua yang awalnya sedang tertidur, terlonjak bangun dengan apel di tangan.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama dan kembali bercengkrama bagai saudara kandung, ditemani delapan belas potong apel kelinci yang dibuat Rana.

* * *

Kereta yang mereka tumpangi sebentar lagi akan sampai di Tokyo. Rana yang sudah lelah tertawa akibat candaan dan lelucon yang dilontarkan Yohio hanya bisa bersandar lemas di kursi kereta.

"Kenapa, _Nii-san_? Kok pucat?"

Rana tak mengerti kenapa 'kakak'nya tiba pucat sejak pengumuman jika kereta yang mereka tumpangi akan sampai di Tokyo.

Yohio hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah dia berkata jika dia baik-baik saja.

Kereta perlahan-lahan melambat di atas rel. Stasiun yang mereka tuju sudah di depan mata. Tapi wajah Yohio semakin suram dan memucat.

Yohio mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyurukkannya ke dalam tas kecil Rana.

"Untukmu. Di dalamnya ada diriku." kata Yohio dengan senyum di bibir. Rana hanya bisa membalas tersenyum kaku, dia tak mengerti kenapa Yohio tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Kau janji, 'kan, jika kita selamat, kau mau makan apel kelinci bersamaku?" Sepasang kelereng rubi Yohio memancarkan sorot penuh harap yang amat sangat. Lagi-lagi, Rana hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kereta berhenti dan pintu gerbong yang ditumpangi mereka berdua terbuka.

"Tetap berada di dekatku, Rana," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan Rana sementara tangannya yang satu lagi bersembunyi di balik saku celananya.

Mereka berdua turun dari dalam kereta. Mata Yohio tak henti-henti bergulir ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan keadaan di sekitarnya tetap aman.

Tiba-tiba pengangannya di tangan Rana mengerat dan tangan kirinya keluar dengan sepucuk pistol semi-otomatis.

" _Nii-san_ —"

"Rana, lari!"

Yohio mendorongnya ke arus manusia yang sedang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk stasiun.

Yohio mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah dan seketika peron ditutupi oleh asap.

Rana memejamkan matanya karena tidak kuat dengan asap yang membuat mata pedih sambil terbatuk-batuk.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Satu demi satu tembakan terdengar diiringi jeritan dan pekikan panik masyarakat dan speaker pengumuman yang meminta masyarakat untuk tenang.

"Rana!"

Desing suara peluru terdengar melewati telinga Rana.

Rana terbatuk-batuk sambil mencari jalan keluar dengan matanya yang perih dan berair.

"Nijiharu!"

Rana mengintip dengan sebelah matanya yang berair, melihat dari balik asap itu muncul seorang pria berambut merah yang barusan memanggil namanya.

"Nijiharu! Ikut denganku!"

Pria berambut merah itu menarik Rana keluar dari kukungan asap tanpa basa-basi dan Rana hanya bisa mengikut dengan pasrah. Kawan atau lawan, untuk sementara, Rana hanya ingin keluar dari jebakan asap yang memuakkan itu.

Belum sepenuhnya keluar dari stasiun, tengkuk Rana dicium _stun-gun_ oleh pria itu.

* * *

Ketika dia membuka kelopak matanya, pria berambut merah itu segera mencecari dengan pertanyaan.

"Nijiharu, kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pria itu entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Rana mengangguk.

Rana ingat jika pemilik tangan yang menggenggamnya erat saat turun dari kereta sedang tidak bersamanya.

" _Nii-san_!" Rana berseru sambil mengguncang tangan pria itu. " _Nii-san_ masih ada di stasiun!"

"Ha?"

Seingat pria berjulukan Ars itu, Rana hanya putri satu-satunya di keluarga Nijiharu.

"Yohio! Yohio _nii-san_ masih ada di sana!"

"Maaf."

Rana segera terguncang mendengar kata itu. Debar jantungnya meningkat dan tangannya bergetar tak keruan. Ada panas di mata Rana. Bukan, bukan karena asap sialan itu.

"Yohio sudah—"

Jadi, desing yang menyapa telinga Rana saat terjebak di dalam asap adalah peluru yang mengarah

"—tewas."

Tetes air mata Rana menuruni pipi gembilnya yang pucat.

" _Nii-san_ …."

Rana ingat saat Yohio membuatnya tertawa lepas setelah tiga tahun terus murung karena selalu teringat dengan sang ayah yang menyedihkan.

" _Nii-san_ …."

Rana ingat bagaimana polos Yohio menyerukan bahwa dirinya lapar, tidak tahu apel kelinci, dan mengatakan jika dia tak pernah bersekolah.

" _Nii-san_ …."

Rana semakin terisak saat mengingat janjinya dengan Yohio.

' _Kau janji, 'kan, jika kita selamat, kau mau makan apel kelinci bersamaku?'_

" _Nii-san_ …."

Rana tahu jika Yohio, sang 'kakak', tak akan pernah kembali lagi untuk sekadar menikmati apel kelinci buatannya.

"Jangan menangis, Nijiharu. Hio mati karena menyelamatkanmu."

Bukannya memperbaiki suasana, Ars justru membuat Rana meledak dalam tangisnya.

Ars mendesah dan cuma bisa menepuk bahu Rana pelan di atas kursi tunggu di dalam stasiun.

* * *

Mengingat itu semua, Rana hanya bisa menangis. Sudah empat tahun berlalu, tetapi Rana belum bisa menghilangkan memori-memori itu.

Terlalu menyakitkan, begitulah pikir Rana.

Maka setiap tanggal 15 Agustus, bertepatan dengan tanggal kejadian itu, Rana selalu mengunjungi makam Yohio dengan sebuket bunga dan sekotak apel kelinci.

"Kubawakan apel kelinci buatan tanganku untukmu, _Nii-san_. Semoga kau menyukainya dan maaf sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa membuka ponselmu. Kau tidak memberiku _password_ _-_ nya sebelum meninggalkannya padaku. _Maa ii_ , semoga kau bahagia di sana."

Rana menepuk tangannya dan bangkit berdiri sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Nijiharu?"

Rana mendongak sambil menutupi matanya yang kesilauan akibat terik matahari. Sesaat, dia mengutuk tubuh pendeknya.

"Ars-san? Lama tak bertemu!"

Ars tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia meletakkan buket bunganya di depan nisan Yohio dan berdoa sebentar.

"Nijiharu, kau bawa cadangan apel kelincimu?" tanyanya seusai berdoa.

"Ada. Aku membuatnya banyak di rumah bibiku. Ars-san mau?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak sudi kalau cuma Hio yang menikmati apel kelincimu! Aku juga mau!"

Rana terkekeh. Baik Ars dan Yohio memang punya sisi kekanakan yang lucu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo! Aku ikut menumpang dengan mobilmu, 'ya!"

Ars mengangguki sambil memimpin jalan. Dia menapaki jalan setapak sambil sesekali melirik ke belakang, melihat gadis yang umurnya sudah sembilan belas tahun tapi masih imut-imut bak bocah SMP, kesusahan mengikuti langkah Ars dengan kaki yang panjangnya apa adanya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya penasaran denganmu, Nijiharu."

Akhirnya Rana berlari, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ars.

Rana mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah cerita belum kalau Hio benci apel kelinci?"

Rana menggeleng.

"Hio benci apel kelinci karena dia akan ingat sama ibunya yang sudah meninggal waktu dia masih kecil, dia cerita begitu waktu kami sedang dirawat sama-sama," ungkap Ars sambil memandang langit musim panas yang cerah.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat Ars-san penasaran?" tanya Rana.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Hio mau memakan apel kelinci buatanmu?"

Rana terdiam sebentar, berpikir.

"Mungkin karena aku imut?"

Rana mengerjapkan matanya imut sampai Ars dibuat kicep olehnya.

"Ya ampun, Nijiharu, aku tidak menyangka kau senarsis itu dan percuma aku bukan _lolicon_."

Rana tertawa kecil dan Ars cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Angin musim panas berhembus, memainkan poni merah jambu pucat Rana, seolah meminta Rana kembali melirik ke dalam pemakaman.

"Hei, Ars-san."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya," Rana berpaling berbalik ke dalam pemakaman. " _Nii-san_ menikmati apel kelincinya."


	2. baked gingerbread

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **baked** **gingerbread**

by alleira (id: 1859451)

* * *

Nyala api di tungku sudah besar, sempurna untuk memanggang.

Dengan gerak cekatan, Luka mengecek adonan roti jahe di dalam pemanggang. Bibirnya tersenyum, membayangkan corak kecokelatan pada roti yang sempurna matang. Oh, dan jangan lupakan aroma kayu manis yang merebak wangi ke seluruh ruangan.

Tapi—oh, apa ini? Belum matang?

Tak apa, tak apa. Luka akan menunggunya sebentar lagi.

Plok. Plok.

Luka menepuk kedua tangannya sambil menatap bara. Wajahnya sumringah ketimbang hari-hari biasa. Sudah berapa lama sejak ia berhenti masak roti jahe?

Oh, ya, ya. Tiga bulan lalu, bukannya? Terakhir kali adalah malam sebelum kematian Yuuma.

Wajah Luka perlahan berubah murung, teringat mantan suaminya tercinta. Pria tampan yang memesona. Gagah pula penuh wibawa. Dia bukan bangsawan yang punya banyak tumpukan koin emas serta rajin hadir ke pesta.

Yuuma cuma pria yang bekerja serabutan di dermaga. Tempatnnya tinggal hanya sebuah rumah berukuran sedang di ujung jalan dekat hutan. Agak jauh dari rumah penduduk pada umumnya. Lokasi yang menurut penduduk negeri sini buruk, sebab katanya sering ada penyihir jahat yang suka mencuri jantung manusia. Tak terhitung jumlah penduduk yang menyuruhnya pidah, tapi Yuuma keras kepala.

"Rumah ini warisan almarhum ayahku. Mana bisa aku tinggal begitu saja."

Dan Yuuma pun tetap tinggal di sana. Seorang diri. Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu Luka di dalam hutan, ketika sedang berburu kelinci liar. Mereka jatuh cinta, kemudian menikah pada akhirnya. Kedengarannya mungkin sangat sederhana. Cenderung klise, malah. Tapi, oh, Luka selalu yakin cinta bisa datang dengan cara yang paling sederhana.

Dan kini, rumah itu diisi dua orang. Sepasang suami dan istri yang bahagia. Keluarga kecil yang hidup dekat hutan.

Hidup mereka sempurna, persis seperti langit pada musim panas. Biru cerah, tanpa dinoda mendung. Mereka berbagi apa pun berdua. Cerita. Tawa. Canda. Cinta. Yuuma tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luka dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Saat-saat terbaik yang selalu menjadi favorit Luka adalah ketika Yuuma memeluknya di malam yang cuma dihias purnama; ketika jemari mereka saling bertautan seolah-olah berkata mereka takkan pernah berpisah; dan ketika Yuuma memuji roti jahe yang Luka buat adalah roti paling enak yang masuk ke perutnya.

Hiperbolis, Luka tahu. Namun, wajahnya merona dan mereka tertawa.

Dan Luka pun menemukan alasan untuk terus menyalakan api tungku di kala senja, memenuhi piring-piring dengan roti jahe hangat sebagai kudapan antara.

Mereka berdua saja.

Mereka bahagia.

Luka berharap waktu-waktu seperti ini akan bertahan selamanya, membeku bagai fosil jaman purbakala.

Tetapi waktu berjalan dan menggilas apa pun di depannya.

Waktu tak pernah berhenti menyodorkan tumpukan realita yang memaksa semua orang untuk membuka mata.

Kemudian saat semua orang matanya terbuka, mereka pun menangkap Yuuma. Pria itu digantung di balai kota, dihujani puluhan cambukan hingga kulitnya yang putih dinoda darah. Hinngga badannya yang halus terkelupas menampakkan daging merah muda.

Warga seantero negeri tak ada yang mau menghentikan. Justru, mereka berseloroh puas setiap kali ujung cambuk mendarat di badan Yuuma. Mereka mengacungkan obor. Mereka murka. Mereka berteriak—

Mereka berteriak—

"Matilah, kau!"

"Itu untuk anakku yang mati!"

"Bunuh siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan penyihir itu!"

Yuuma menerima semua cambukan dan cacian. Namun semua itu tak cukup. Semua luka itu belum cukup membayar sakit hati rasa kehilangan. Kesakitan Yuuma belum cukup untuk menebus jiwa-jiwa yang tergoncang akibat melihat sanak saudara mati kehilangan jantung.

Kemarahan semua orang berkilat bagai api. Hingga seseorang memutuskan menjentikkan jari dan bilang;

"Bakar orang ini."

.

.

.

(pada suatu hari, seorang pria dibakar di balai kota—)

.

.

.

Luka waktu itu sembunyi di dalam hutan. Di antara pepohonan berkanopi lebar. Sembunyi di balik kegelapan, menyatu bersama binatang malam. Bukan atas kemauan sendiri tentunya, tapi atas perintah Yuuma. Karena pria itu tidak ingin mereka menyentuh Luka barang seujung kuku. Karena Yuuma mencintai Luka—bahkan dengan kenyataan bahwa wanita itu adalah penyihir yang keberadaannya dikutuk oleh seisi negeri. Karena Yuuma mencintai Luka—bahkan walau kenyatan bilang wanita itu telah mengambil sekian banyak jantung penduduk desa untuk dijadikan kudapan di kala pualam bulan membentuk sabit.

.

.

.

(pada suatu hari, seorang pria dan penyihir jatuh cinta, lalu berjanji untuk terus bersama—)

.

.

.

Lari, lari, dan lari.

Kaki-kaki Luka membawanya jauh ke dalam hutan. Dalam sekali. Luka berlari hingga telapak kakinya lecet akibat menginjak batang tajam dan tumbuhan berduri. Luka berlari hingga pakaiannya penuh oleh peluh. Luka berlari hingga napasnya tersengal, paru-parunya seakan terbakar. Luka berlari hingga ia melewati hulu sungai dan menemukan gua besar yang terasing. Di dalamnya ada seekor naga jantan yang gagah. Luka sembunyi di sana.

Ia habiskan waktu tiga bulan lamanya sembunyi dalam gua. Berdua dengan sang naga—naga jantan yang besar dan berkulit hitam keras dan bisa membakar seisi hutan dalam satu tiupan. Terdengar mengerikan. Akan tetapi, sang naga tidak menyakiti Luka. Entah karena dia mengerti jika Luka sedang berduka, atau— _atau_ — Luka sudah memantrai naga itu agar jadi sejinak anjing peliharaan. Yang kedua? Bisa jadi. Toh, dia adalah penyihir. Manipulasi bukan perkara susah buatnya.

Tiga bulan di dalam gua Luka habiskan dengan bercerita. Tentang kehidupannya yang lalu. Tentang Yuuma yang tulus menyayanginya. Tentang waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua. Tentang kebahagiaan yang dirusak oleh orang-orang luar.

Naga itu menggeram kecil ketika cerita Luka sampai pada bagian ini. Dan sang penyihir itu pun mengusap kepalanya.

 _Kau tidak suka, ya_ , kata Luka. Dan ketika naga itu menggeram sekali lagi, Luka segera mengatakan pada makhluk itu untuk bersabar. _Benar, benar. Sabar. Belum waktunya. Purnama nanti malam datang. Jika saat itu terjadi, kau baru boleh pergi…._

.

.

.

(pada suatu hari, seekor naga membakar sebuah negeri beserta para penduduknya—)

.

.

.

Luka berjalan senang ke rumah lamanya di dekat hutan. Negeri tempatnya tinggal hari itu terlihat ramai dan terang. Dia tersenyum, semua orang pasti sedang bersenang-senang.

Ia masuk ke dalam dan membersihkan rumah dari debu serta sarang laba-laba dalam satu kibasan tangan. Mulutnya menggumamkan nada tanpa lirik, membuat adonan kemudian memasukkan roti jahe ke dalam pemanggang seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Di luar semakin benderang dan semakin ramai. Sepertinya orang-orang di luar sedang menikmati keriaan malam ini. Luka hanya melirik jendela sebentar, lalu kembali pada kesibukannya sendiri.

Nyala api di tungku sudah besar, sempurna untuk memanggang.

Dengan gerak cekatan, Luka mengecek adonan roti jahe di dalam pemanggang. Bibirnya tersenyum, membayangkan corak kecokelatan pada roti yang sempurna matang….


	3. Gong Xi Fa Cai

Mempelai wanita berdiri tegap, walau wajahnya tertutupi cadar tipis.

Dengan pelan, mempelai pria menyingkapnya, menunjukkan paras menawan perempuan yang baru saja dinikahinya.

Dan seorang pemuda, hanya bisa mengepal erat tangannya di antara keramaian. Netranya tak henti memandang sedari tadi. Kalau saja dia bisa tak berkedip, akan ia lakukan hingga akhir acara. Menyakitkan, memang. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh rakyat biasa sepertinya.

Yang tidak memiliki kuasa apa-apa.

Berharap lebih, tapi tak bisa.

* * *

― **Gong Xi Fa Cai―**

by Panda Dayo (id: 5563457)

* * *

Pagi itu, suasana tahun baru di istana sangat meriah. Para pelayan menyiapkan makanan sebanyak mungkin, karena jumlah anggota istana yang tak kalah banyak. Para pengawal memperketat keamanan di bawah komando pemimpin pasukan mereka. Mondar-mandir kesana kemari. Ada pula yang sibuk menyapu halaman depan sebagai pertanda menyambut rezeki.

Gerbang istana berbahan jati itu terlihat kokoh dan tinggi. Dua pengawal terbaik diletakkan di depan pada masing-masing sisi. Dengan tombak diarahkan diagonal membentuk tanda silang. Sedang pada setapak menuju bangunan utama beratap lapis tiga, barisan prajurit berbaris pada kanan-kiri. Tombak setengah dimiringkan menuju tengah dengan kain merah yang berkibar akibat ulah angin.

Di dalam, hampir selesai sebentar lagi. Ornamen yang didominasi warna merah menghiasi tiap jengkal bangunan. Lampion bergantungan elok. Warna merah merupakan warna yang baik bagi masyarakat Tiongkok karena dipercaya akan membawa kesejahteraan.

Berbalut sutera berlapis emas dan bertumpuk, dengan dominasi rubi, hanfu dan cheongsam yang dikenakan sebagian besar perempuan istana, juga jubah labuh bagi para lelaki. Beberapa mengenakan samfoo―karateka yang juga difungsikan sebagai penjaga tambahan untuk beberapa ruang.

Berbagai hidangan di meja panjang dan lebar di aula tengah. Mulai dari mie, lumpia, ayam berikut bebek utuh, ikan, jeruk mandarin, lapis legit, dumpling hingga _nian gao_. Semua yang disajikan tak lebih dari sekedar pengharap kebahagiaan dan kekayaan dari perayaan tahun baru ini.

" _Gong xi fa cai…."_

Seorang kasim berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya membereskan ruangan. Seorang wanita yang mengenakan hanfu putih-hijau di balik kelambu tersenyum dan turun dari ranjangnya.

" _Gong xi fa cai ..._ Yan He…."

Kasim itu bingung harus bicara apa saat wanita berstatus selir itu turut melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"Ah, sudah tahun baru, Wu Yuu. Apa kau melihat Hua?"

"Dia bersama Moke tadi…."

Wanita itu tampak seperti ragu, namun ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana di ruang utama? Aku juga ingin menyiapkan makanan, Yuu."

Yuu, nama kasim itu hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya,

"Itu tugas para pelayan, anda hanya harus duduk dan menunggu Kaisar memanggil anda."

Yan He berdecak kesal, "Aku tidak suka menunggu. Ayo, Yuu."

Yuu tak bisa menolak uluran tangan Yan He yang kemudian mencengkeram lengannya erat. Membawanya keluar ruangan dan berlari di antara para pelayan wanita yang sibuk membawa makanan.

"Tolong hentikan, Anda bisa dimarahi Kaisar."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu menyiapkan makanan tahun baru! Dapur ke kiri, 'kan?"

Yuu hanya bisa pasrah. Semoga ini tidak membuat dirinya dihukum.

* * *

Di dapur yang terbilang luas, hampir menyamai lapangan depan, para pelayan sibuk meracik bumbu hidangan. Ada yang membuat lumpia, menggoreng ayam dan bebek, hingga menata _nian gao_ sedemikian rupa.

Yan He berbinar takjub. "Ini mengagumkan, Yuu!"

Yuu hanya menghela nafas dan memijit tengkuknya. "Anda harus kembali ke ka―"

"Hei, kau! Biarkan aku membantumu!" Yan He berlari menuju ke arah para pelayan yang sibuk memasak mie.

"T-tapi…."

Gedebuk!

Belum sempat mencegah selir satu itu, kaki Yan He tersandung kain bawah hanfu miliknya yang menjuntai. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"Yan He!" Yuu langsung berlari menyusulnya dan mengangkat tubuh Yan He. Ia menatap penuh cemas.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?_ Yuu bergidik mendapati kepala majikannya yang kini berdarah walau hanya sedikit.

"Jangan egois, biar kupanggilkan tabib."

Yan He mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Benar saja, Kaisar menyambangi ruangan Yan He setelah mendengar kabar dari para pelayan di dapur. Ia masuk dengan tiba-tiba, membuat tabib dan Yuu selaku _taijian_ Yan He terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yan He?"

 _Busuk._

 _Jangan ucapkan nama Yan He dengan mulut kotormu itu._

Yuu hanya menunduk, kesampingkan dulu kebenciannya. Ia merasa gagal melindungi Yan He.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan, Wu Yuu?"

Yuu membungkuk penuh sesal. "Maaf Kaisar. Saya lalai menjaga wanita Anda."

Kaisar hanya terdiam sejenak. Atensinya lalu beralih pada Yan He yang kini tersenyum kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Yan He?"

"Baik-baik saja, Yang Mulia."

Kaisar tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Sungguh kurang ajar. Sayang, Yuu bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Keberadaannya bagai butiran debu dan siap disapu kapan saja.

Yan He adalah teman satu desa bersama Yuu di Guang Xi. Yuu menyukainya sejak kecil. Yan He terpilih menjadi selir ketika usianya menginjak kepala dua. Yuu yang tidak mau berjauhan dengan Yan He―dan juga tidak mau menerima kenyataan― akhirnya mencari cara agar selalu dapat bersama Yan He di istana. Dengan sukarela, ia mendaftarkan diri menjadi _Taijian_ atau Kasim, pengabdi lelaki untuk keluarga istana yang telah melakukan _Jingshen_. Tujuannya tidak lain tidak bukan agar tetap bisa melihat pujaan hatinya―walau tahu kini Yan He telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Yuu tidak keberatan dengan semua itu.

* * *

Xin Hua melirik sebal pada Moke di sebelahnya. Moke suka sekali meniru gambarannya. Ia kesal.

"Zhiyu Moke! Jangan meniruku terus!" Xin Hua menutupi kertas menggambarnya dari Moke.

"Siapa yang meniru gambarmu, Xin Hua?"

"Bukankah itu jelas sekali?" _Matamu buta, kau meniru gambar jerukku,_ _'_ _kan?_

"Lebih baik kau membantu pelayan menyiapkan makanan, bukan begitu?"

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca, Moke. Posisi kita sama."

"Apa maksudmu, hah."

"Ehem."

Deheman khas terdengar di belakang mereka. Kepala Pengawal tersenyum penuh arti.

"Menikmati hari kalian, ya?"

"Tidak!" Sahut Xin Hua cepat seraya menunjuk ke arah Moke. "Dia meniruku."

"Masuklah, makanan sudah siap. Oh ya, tolong panggilkan selir Yan He di ruangannya."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Moke langsung melesat, meninggalkan Xin Hua yang masih terbengong.

"APA?!" Setelah sekian detik ia sadar Moke akan segera mengalahkannya. Tidak mau keduluan, Xin Hua berlari menyusulnya.

"Moke! Aku takkan kalah darimu!"

Kepala jenderal tersenyum saat melihat dua helai kertas bergambar jeruk.

"Tidak mirip."

* * *

"Aku akan memberitahukan kondisimu pada Kaisar. Kepalamu pasti masih sakit, kan?"

"Jangan, Yuu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban di perayaan tahun baru." Dengan susah payah, Yan He mengambil posisi duduk.

"Tapi, Yan―"

"Aku juga ingin menikmati makanan bersama semua orang."

Oh, Yuu benci ini. Saat Yan He dalam mode melankolis, mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta atau apalah itu namanya.

Buka matamu, Yan He.

"Jika kau memaksa. Mau memakai apa?"

Yan He tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjentikkan jari. "Cheongsam merah!"

"Baik." Yuu menuju lemari pakaian dan mencarikannya. Setelah ketemu, ia membawa satu setel pakaian itu pada Yan He yang beranjak dari ranjang.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Yuu melepas hanfu putih hijau yang dikenakan Yan He. Bordiran emas itu dibuka hingga lapis terakhir. Dengan cepat, Yuu memakaikan cheongsam dengan bordir serupa pada Yan He. Tidak mau setan keburu menggoda imannya.

Yuu membenahi pakaiannya sekali lagi, dari atas hingga bawah. Membenarkan kerah, merapikan lipatan, juga meluruskan bagian yang masih tampak kusut. Ia memandang iba pada kepala Yan He yang masih membekas biru setelah diobati tabib. Pasti sakit.

"Nona Yan He! Kepala Pengawal memanggil Anda!"

Yan He menoleh, mendapati dua anak kecil masuk ke ruangannya dan berseru bersamaan.

"Oh, aku akan ke sana."

Yan He sudah tahu tujuan Kepala Pengawal. Pasti Kaisar menantikannya pada acara makan bersama. Senyum merekah di bibir Yan He.

"Lihat, aku yang menang!"

"Aku, lah! Telingamu tuli, kali!"

Yuu lalu menyisiri helai pendek pucat milik majikannya, sementara Yan He hanya tersenyum sambil menyenandungkan sebuah syair.

Bohong jika Yuu tak merasa tersisih.

Lalu dua anak kecil itu berlari keluar kembali, saling mengejar, mengingatkan Yuu saat mereka masih di desa.

"Yuu, kau tahu?"

"Ada apa, Yan He?"

"Aku senang kau yang menjadi kasimku."

Yuu tersenyum miring. Antara penolakan dan harapan ternyata beda tipis, ya.

"Aku juga senang menemanimu."

"Bagaimana kabar ibu? Apa ia sehat? Sudah delapan tahun aku di sini. Kau diijinkan keluar masuk istana, bukan?"

"Ya, ibumu baik-baik saja."

Desa Yuu dulu terbakar habis akibat pasukan istana yang mengejar sekelompok pemberontak. Yuu baru mendengar kabar itu keesokan harinya lalu mencari keberadaan ibu Yan He.

Beliau ikut menjadi korban kebakaran.

"Syukurlah. Yuu, bisakah kau kirim _Nian Gao_ atau sesuatu ke rumahku? Ibuku sangat menyukai masakan tahun baru. Makanan di sini lebih enak daripada saat di desa. Ibu pasti suka."

Yuu selesai menata rambut Yan He. Ia menepuk bahu wanita itu dan menaikkan sudut bibir; bersandiwara,

"Kaisar menunggumu, Yan He."

* * *

Suasana riuh. Menuju ke bangunan utama, ada seratus lebih wanita beserta kasimnya menyusuri setapak. Sesekali terlihat anak kecil di antara keramaian. Para pengawal memberi hormat segera.

Yuu berjalan di belakang Yan He, dengan sebilah pedang pada sisi kiri. Dilihatnya Yan He yang menggerak-gerakkan tangannya riang, ia pasti sangat menanti hari ini. Tahun baru untuk awal yang lebih baik, bukan?

Pintu lebar terbuka. Layaknya massa yang berkumpul. Satu per satu wanita masuk dengan langkah anggun. Di tengah ruangan, telah terdapat berbagai macam hidangan pada lima meja makan berdiameter tak sedikit. Seluruh anggota istana dapat menikmati tahun baru ini bersama-sama, begitu kata Kaisar. Jadi, mereka bebas mencicipi berbagai macam hidangan.

Yan He duduk di kursi ke tujuh, sedikit jauh dari Kaisar yang duduk di singgasana bersama permaisuri. Kepalanya menunduk, parasnya tertutupi sehelai kain hitam tipis ―dengan Yuu yang setia berdiri di belakangnya. Dalam satu baris kursi bertingkat satu dua tanjakan menyerupai anak tangga ini ada Kaisar, Permaisuri, juga sembilan selir paduka. Sedangkan 81 wanita lainnya bergabung bersama para pelayan dan kasim mereka. Tidak mendapat kursi, hanya berdiri dan bercengkrama sembari menyantap makanan di meja.

"Yu Yao? Bagaimana menurutmu hidangan tahun baru ini?"

"Tampak lezat, Yang Mulia."

Yan He memicing dengki pada permaisuri yang mendapatkan kursi di sisi orang dengan jabatan tertinggi di negeri ini. Yuu turut melirik Kaisar sebentar, namun ia meluruskan pandangannya kembali.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, tahun baru adalah berkah dari Dewa. Kita harus berbuat baik dan semoga semua masalah dapat diatasi dengan bijak." Kaisar berpidato singkat sebelum mempersilahkan makan.

Para pelayan begitu cepat mengambil makan di meja pertama dan ketiga. Lain halnya dengan Kaisar beserta wanitanya. Kaisar memakan potongan lumpia yang disuguhkan oleh sang permaisuri, Xia Yu Yao.

Yan He memilih daging ayam utuh sebagai menunya. Dengan senang hati Yuu memilihkan. Ia sempat menaikkan alis heran, padahal Yan He paling tidak suka daging. Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin ini juga akan mengurangi pekerjaannya untuk membujuk Yan He makan daging. Ia tidak akan repot lagi.

"Yuu … aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar."

"Baik."

Yan He mendorong kursi ke belakang, berdiri lalu membungkuk sejenak sebelum berjalan pergi bersama Yuu menuju kamar mandi di bangunan lain. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Yuu merasa Yan He terlalu aneh hari ini. Tidak hanya hari ini saja, selama delapan tahun terakhir menjadi selir Kaisar, ada sikapnya yang kadang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Yuu. Tapi, sudahlah. Yuu harus menghentikan pikiran negatif pada teman satu desanya itu.

Huh, teman? Padahal Yuu berharap lebih dari itu.

Yan He berhenti melangkah saat mereka tiba di tikungan sepi. Tampaknya semua pelayan bersemangat untuk merayakan tahun baru. Yuu pun ikut terhenti karenanya.

"Ada apa, Yan He?"

Tanpa berbalik, tak Yuu ketahui ekspresi wanita itu. Ada nada putus asa menggantung pilu di sana.

"Menurutmu, salahkah jika aku berharap lebih?"

Yuu belum menjawab, hatinya getir teringat realita yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Ia tahu, karena Yan He pernah menceritakannya sendiri.

"Tidak, sama sekali."

"Aku ingin pernikahanku didengar semua orang, bukan hanya orang istana dan―"

"―menjadi selir?" Potong Yuu.

Yan He terisak.

"Ini tahun baru, Yan He. Setidaknya kau harus makan, walaupun ayam utuh takkan mengubah apapun." Lanjutnya.

Benar, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Mereka hanya harus menerima dan menjalani apa yang ada. Yuu meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

"Yuu?"

"Aku juga muak berputar di tempat yang sama."

Hening.

"Ayam dan bebek utuh bagus untuk pernikahan, bukan?" Yan He bertanya tiba-tiba. Yuu mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu?"

Yan He berbalik, membalas genggaman kasimnya. Lebih erat dan lebih hangat ―menurut opini sepihak.

"Mungkin aku seperti ini karena dulu tidak pernah makan daging ayam atau bebek sekali pun?"

Yuu tersenyum jenaka menanggapi. Membaca pikiran Yan He ada kalanya begitu mudah.

"Menurutmu, kenapa?"

Di tikungan sepi itu, mereka berdua tertawa sejenak melupakan dunia. Dengan kedua tangan dengan jemari bertautan. Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak tertawa begini? Salahkan penghalang yang disebut status. Mereka bahkan lupa bagaimana cara tertawa yang benar.

Mereka hanya harus tertawa.

"Kau mau membukanya, Yuu?"

"Aku melihat wajahmu setiap hari, jadi untuk apa?" Yuu berusaha menolak.

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

 _Sialan kau. Jangan salahkan aku, Yan He._

Sedikit ragu, Yuu menaikkan tangannya. Jemari menyentuh tepi helai kain penutup wajah. Layaknya mempelai pria yang membuka cadar tipis mempelai wanitanya. Biarkan Yuu merasakan nirwana fiktif sekali saja dalam hidupnya.

Realita menamparnya. Relasi di antara mereka tak lebih dari si pelayan dan majikannya.

Sepasang safir itu, penuh kelembutan. Menatapnya intens seolah hanya mereka eksistensi yang tersisa di dunia.

Yuu menutup kembali penghalang itu. Sudut bibir Yan He terangkat melihatnya.

"Ah, aku mau makan dumpling, Yuu."

Yuu mengangguk pelan, tersenyum tulus untuk wanita itu,

Bersikap seperti semula, selayaknya selir dan kasimnya. Mereka berdua kembali menuju ruang makan. Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam.

Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang makan, tiba-tiba terdengar kegaduhan. Orang-orang berhamburan panik. Yuu dan Yan He lalu melongok ke dalam, melihat Kaisar jatuh tak berdaya.

"Kaisar keracunan! Bawa semua pelayan dan tabib kemari!" Entah siapa yang mengatakannya. Membuat Yuu bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ada ap―Yan He!"

Wanita itu pingsan dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya menjadi pucat berkali lipat.

Mengabaikan kegaduhan, Yuu membawanya. Menggendong wanita itu di punggungnya. Sebelum semua orang berpikir jernih, langkah seribu ia ambil seolah ikut panik. Hingga arah lariannya menuju gerbang istana yang lengang.

"Wu Yuu, berhenti di situ."

Yuu menghentikan lariannya. Kepala pengawal mengacungkan sebilah pedang besar ke arahnya. Yuu nampak sedikit terkejut―awalnya.

Kepala pengawal melirik ke arah Yan He.

"Apa yang kau lihat, kepala pengawal?"

Atensi teralih pada sang lelaki. Yuu mengulas senyum mencurigakan.

" _Gong xi fa cai_."

Tahun baru, untuk awal yang baru.

* * *

 **―fin―**

* * *

 **A/N** :

apa yang akan terjadi? Selamat berimajinasi #ditabok

gatau deh ya ngos"an bikin bau2 historis (tapi banyak ngarangnya) lagian mana ada kaisar Tiongkok yang keratjunan 8( #keliatanngarang

maaf jadinya gaje aslinya sih sepanjang anyer panarukan tapi dipotong sampai sini #boronginhaler #keburumodar

* * *

 **Beberapa istilah** :

― _ **Kasim/Taijian**_ : pengawal pribadi laki2 yang telah di jingshen/kebiri. Bertugas untuk mengawal kaisar dan wanita-wanita istana Tiongkok hingga masa Dinasti Qing ( permaisuri, dan selir, juga wanita berstatus bangsawan di istana) lupa di dinasti siapa yang ada 81 wanita etc kek gitu...tiap dinasti bisa beda2 jumlahnya.

― _ **Nian Gao**_ : Kue Keranjang

― _ **Ayam dan bebek**_ utuh merupakan simbol dan doa yang bagus untuk pernikahan bagi orang Tionghoa. Lumpia namun yang berwarna keemasan diangap sebagai representasi kekayaan.

― _ **Gong Xi Fa Cai**_ : selamat tahun baru

Thanks buat Sae Kiyomi, saya agak kesulitan nyari tema makanan yaudah imlek aja #hoi

Otsukare and thanks for read!


	4. cokelat untuk hatimu yang patah

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **Cokelat untuk Hatimu yang Patah**

by kindovvf (id: 4961192)

* * *

"Cokelat panas. Untuk yang sedang patah hati."

Seumur-umur, ini adalah kali pertama Tei tidak ingin melempar botol serum ke muka Ted.

Mereka sedang berada di atap Departemen Riset dan Sains. _Paving block_ berpola lambang departemen lembap karena hujan seperempat jam lalu. Kursi-kursi di bawah pergola, kursi-kurai tanpa pergola, meja-meja payung, tanaman rambat dibentuk indah oleh siapa pun pengurus taman atap. Semua basah, menyisakan ruah-ruah kesegaran hujan.

Tei menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Aroma petrichor memenuhi paru-paru seketika. Setelah terlalu lama berkutat di laboratorium dingin dengan tebaran _air conditioner_ yang membuat kulit kering, terkena udara luar rasanya sedikit ganjil. Tentu saja dalam konteks positif. Tei segera menambahkan kunjungan ke atap pada agenda mingguan.

Tei belum mengambil cangkir cokelat panas. Aroma pekat namun manis karena Ted menyodorkan cangkir di depan dagu. Menghirup aromanya, Tei berani taruhan itu cokelat instan biasa dari mesin-mesin yang ada di setiap unit. Setidaknya dibandingkan kopinya, yang lebih terasa seperti gumpalan ampas gagal filtrasi, cokelat lebih terasa manusiawi untuk lidah. Sayang, ia lebih sering meminum kopi. Cokelat tidak bisa membuat Tei terjaga. Dan ia alergi cokelat.

Apa kata Ted tadi? Patah hati? Tei melengos ke arah lain. Tentu saja dia patah hati. Setelah berbulan-bulan menjadi pengagum rahasia, setitik rasa yang Tei simpan untuk diri sendiri, seakan habis diruyak dan berakhir jadi onggokan sampah. Dia bahkan bukan perempuan sentimental. Tapi ironis, hal pertama yang ia lakukan selepas melihat Meito tersenyum hangat dengan cara yang tak pernah ditujukan untuk orang lain, adalah berjalan cepat menaiki tangga. Menyambangi atap. Lalu merenung di bawah langit tanpa bintang seperti orang tolol. Oh, tentu saja ia tahu betapa tolol. Tentu saja Meito menaruh hati pada gadis bersenyum matahari itu. Mereka akan jadi pasangan terserasi sedepartemen. Mungkin, pikir Tei, tidak dapat menahan diri merasa iri pada gadis beruntung itu. Dan ia menjadi semakin berang pada diri sendiri karena dengan amat dangkal membiarkan pikiran konyol tumbuh di pikiran. Tei cepat-cepat mengenyahkannya.

"Akan kuletakkan di sini." Ted mengalah pada ketidakacuhan Tei. Dia meletakkan cangkir pada permukaan rendah dinding pembatas atap, sangat dekat dengan siku Tei hingga Tei (mungkin saja) dapat dengan mudah menyenggol cangkir itu jatuh. Membentur entah apa jauh di bawah sana.

Tei mendengus. "Kau tahu aku alergi cokelat."

"Apa itu cokelat dari Profesor Meito?" Ted melirik cokelat hampir remuk dalam genggaman Tei. "Kupikir kau alergi cokelat."

Tei berubah pikiran. Ia harap ia membawa sebuah botol serum penumbuh rambut dalam saku jas laboratorium untuk dilemparkan pada Ted. Rambutnya yang merah bisa jadi sasaran empuk. Tapi, Tei terlalu malas berdebat. Alih-alih mulai mencerca seperti kebiasaan sudah-sudah, Tei memilih tetap diam. Persetan Ted akan mencemoohnya mati kutu.

Air mukanya pasti muram sekali hingga Ted berceletuk. " _Oops_. Kurasa aku baru saja menggarami sebuah luka. Patah hatimu itu. Pfft."

Tei membanting cokelat batangan dari Meito. Nyaris menyenggol cangkir. Kesabarannya bisa habis dalam sekali picu. "Pergi kau, Mata Empat!"

Ted menaikkan kacamata. Kentara puas atau geli, entah mengapa. Dan ekspresi seperti itu benar-benar Tei benci. "Aku melihat kau menguping pernyataan cinta Profesor. Tidak sengaja, tentu."

"Bukan urusanmu," bentak Tei. "Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu. Tertawakan saja aku. Aku juga tidak peduli walau kau mengumumkan itu di Aula Besar Departemen."

Ted menggelengkan kepala. Tertawa sedikit. Tei tidak mengerti selera humor Ted. Yang dia tahu adalah betapa mudah untuk naik darah jika berada di dekat Ted. Dia bahkan tidak merasa berkewajiban menghormati pemuda itu walau Ted adalah ilmuwan satu tingkat di atasnya. Salah satu ilmuwan paling brilian seantero departemen. Tei pun termasuk kandidat untuk mendapat gelar kehormatan. Usia mereka hanya berjarak dua hari, menjadi alasan tambahan bagi Tei untuk tidak menaruh respek berarti.

"Akan senang hati kuumumkan di Pertemuan Para Petinggi bulan depan, _Nona Lover_ ," ujar Ted penuh nada mengejek. Tei melotot marah, merasa jijik pada julukan Ted barusan. "Padahal, aku kemari untuk melihatmu bermuram durja. _Menangis_ tersedu-sedu, misalnya? Tertarik berbaik hati mengabulkan imajinasiku?"

"Bawa khayalanmu sampai dunia sana," tukas Tei. Angin dingin menyusup di sela-sela rambut yang diikat ekor kuda asal-asalan. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak sudi."

"Kita lihat saja. Waktu mengubah orang."

"Oh, tentu saja. Termasuk kau, yang bertambah menjengkelkan dari hari ke hari. Kenapa kau tidak turun saja dan pergi mengejar pujaan hatimu," Tei mendengus. Lalu menambahkan, "yang _kauagung-agungkan_ itu."

Ada jeda terlalu lama. Tei mengangkat alis. Ted menyadari itu, dan mengangkat bahu. " _Well_ , aku juga ditolak."

Tei ganti terdiam. "Dia jalan dengan orang lain?"

"Seperti kisahmu."

"Kau menyedihkan."

"Oh, ya? Aku kemari untuk menghiburmu, asal kau tahu."

"Kata orang yang baru saja patah hati."

Ted melipat tangan di dada. Memandang jauh ke puncak bangunan tertinggi negeri ini; sebuah menara glamor gemerlapan oleh lampu-lampu. Pasti ada ribuan orang berkumpul di bawah sana, melangkah memadati jalan-jalan kota, membawa sisa-sisa hujan pada syal atau jaket berbulu atau tawa bergema riang. Lalu, tanpa tendensi apa-apa, Ted berujar. Lebih datar dari kehendak sesungguhnya. "Penolakan yang melibatkan cokelat."

"Biar kutebak. Dia memberikan cokelat untuk Profesor Meito."

"Kau menguntit profesor muda kebanggaan kita semua."

" _Well_ , terserah pendapatmu. Aku melihat Suzune kesayanganmu itu menghampiri Profesor Meito dengan wajah bersemu."

"Lalu dia jalan dengan orang lain."

"Bukankah itu teramat mengesankan," Tei memutar mata. "Profesor kebanggaan kita semua itu, memberiku cokelat sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas _totalitas menjadi rekan tim yang baik_. Hebat sekali."

"Dan kau sudah melambung tinggi. Hari Kasih Sayang milikmu buruk sekali."

"Berkacalah," sambar Tei. Ia memungut cokelat yang dibanting beberapa menit lalu. "Cokelat ini bahkan tidak berniat kumakan atau aku akan terbunuh alergi. Mungkin ingin kusimpan di album, kupajang di pigura, kuhias spidol warna-warni plus gambar hati?" Ia mengambil ancang-ancang. "Berani bertaruh?"

"Lima hari bertukar laboratorium denganmu, untuk jatuh menimpa Ring yang sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya."

"Lima hari bertukar laboratorium denganmu," Tei mengayunkan tangan kuat-kuat, "untuk jatuh menimpa Profesor yang sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya."

Cokelat itu melesat dengan kecepatan mengagumkan, runcing membelah udara dan tidak pernah tampak lagi. Tei memuntahkan tawa muak. "Kau payah sekali dalam membuat taruhan, _L-o-v-e-r B-o-y_."

"Berkacalah," ledek Ted membalik ucapan. "Lagipula tidak juga. Aku tahu kau masih setan bisbol. Uh-oh, sembah sang juara dunia." Ia menyeringai.

Tei kembali memuntahkan tawa sinis. Namun kali ini ada sudut bibir tertendang naik, amat samar untuk disadari orang lain. Ia meraih cangkir cokelat panas yang telah mendingin. "Kau penghibur yang sangat buruk," cela Tei. Lalu meneguk isi cangkir banyak-banyak sambil menengadah tinggi.

Ted bertepuk tangan satu kali. Menyindir, "Kupikir kau tidak mau gatal-gatal konyol karena alergi."

Tei menelan teguk terakhir. Kasar menyeka ujung bibir. "Persetan. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa ambil cuti, bersantai di apartemen melahap sebotol antibiotik sambil berharap Profesor akan khawatir dan kelepasan menjengukku?"

"Pecinta gila."

"Terima kasih banyak?" ucap Tei sarkastis. "Harusnya aku tahu betapa buruk selera humormu."


	5. Kare

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Akira Nero, 16 tahun, hanya ingin mencicipi masakan ibunya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Kare**

by Yagitarou Arisa (id: 5031728)

* * *

Nero menatap miris seduhan mie instan dingin yang terhidang di hadapannya. Entah kenapa, dia menyukai makanan yang sudah dingin. Dia menarik sumpitnya dan bergumam _'selamat makan'_ yang amat pelan lalu menyumpit helai mie yang sudah mengembang itu.

Tidak sampai dua menit, mie instan itu sudah kandas ia lahap. Nero menyambar air mineral kemasan miliknya, meneguknya dengan cepat. Anak itu ingin segera menetralisir rasa tengik dari mie instan kadaluwarsa yang dimakannya.

Beginilah kehidupan Nero. Makan makanan basi sebagai hukuman karena tidak bisa membaca dengan lancar meski sudah menginjak umur 16 tahun. Yah, setidaknya dia harus bersyukur. Meskipun cuma diberi jatah makan nasi satu kali sehari dengan lauk mie instan atau sarden kalengan, setidaknya ibunya memerhatikannya.

Ah, bukan _memerhatikan_ , tepatnya memelihara.

Jika ibunya memerhatikannya, dia pasti memberikan seiris daging atau sesendok besar kare spesial buatannya untuk Nero. Akan tetapi, Nero tak pernah mendapatkan langsung darinya.

Nero menyingkirkan wadah-wadah kosong itu hanya untuk kembali bergelut dengan buku sejarah jepang yang berisi ratusan potong kanji dan hiragana untuk dibaca. Belum sepuluh menit membaca, Nero sudah pening. Potongan kanji yang dilihatnya rapat dan terbalik, membuatnya kesulitan untuk membaca mereka.

Namun, pening di kepala Nero langsung sirna ketika indera penciumannya menangkap wangi kare buatan ibunya. Dengan sigap, ia melompat ke arah pintu, mencium aroma kare dari celah-celah. Aroma rempah kare dan pelintur kayu menggelitik syaraf penciumannya. Dia menelan ludah, membayangkan kuah dan nasi kare yang hangat menyapa lidah.

Ia bisa mendengar suara cekikikan saudari kembarnya, Neru, yang berhasil digoda oleh ayah dan ibunya. Dan hal ini mengembalikan Nero ke realita. Tawa Neru seolah mengejek Nero yang tak pernah—bahkan satu kali pun— bisa menyicipi masakan sang ibu secara langsung.

Nero mendesah dan kembali ke mejanya dengan lesu. Anak laki-laki tersebut meraih buku paket dan kembali membacanya sampai isi perutnya keluar semua dalam waktu tiga jam. Nero tahu, selama ia tidak bisa membaca dengan benar, masakan ibu tak akan pernah menyentuh lidahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Nero hanya bisa melongo di depan kelas ketika menerima kertas ujian matematikanya. Kedua tangan bergetar, sementara matanya berkedip tanda tak percaya. Semua jawaban di kertas ulangannya diberi lingkaran oleh tinta merah. Anak itu yakin, angka di pojok kanan atas kertas jawabannya itu adalah seratus. Bukan angka sepuluh atau bahkan nol nol satu, seperti yang biasa ia dapatkan.

"Aku dapat nilai … 100?" dia bertanya kepada guru bidang studinya tersebut. Pria tua itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Nero bersorak, bereuforia sendirian. Satu kelas mencibir dirinya, tapi Nero tak peduli. Akhirnya, dia dapat nilai seratus! Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan masakan ibunya!

.

.

.

* * *

Nero menunjukkan hasil ujian matematikanya dengan percaya diri dan penuh kebanggaan ke hadapan Neru dan ibunya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku itu bukan idiot!" Nero berkata dengan bangga. "Aku cuma sedikit terlambat!"

Neru mengambil kertas ujian kakak kembarnya itu. Matanya bergulir, meneliti. "Kau mencontek, ya?"

Nero, yang tidak terima dituduh seperti itu, langsung menggebrak meja makan. "TIDAK!"

Neru menyeringai sambil melipat kertas tersebut.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Neru bertanya. "Aku dengar dari teman sekelasmu, kau ingin kare buatan ibu, ya?"

Wajah Nero bersemu merah. Dia lantas menundukkan wajah, meremas kertas ujian miliknya.

"Benarkah itu?" Ibunya bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Nero mengangguk malu.

"Haa, aku tahu kau menyontek," Ibunya mendesah seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Nero ingin membantah, tapi ibunya segera meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku akan membuatnya untukmu."

Nero melotot tak percaya. Ingin Nero berteriak kembali dan berlari keliling perumahan, tapi Nero hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya lagi kalau begitu.

" _A-Arigatou, Ka-Kaa-chan."_

 _._

.

.

* * *

Nero berjalan mondar-mandir di depan peron dengan cemas. Di rumah, kare buatan ibunya menunggu. Tepat di atas meja makan. Untuk yang satu itu, Nero ingin menyantapnya saat masih hangat dan bukannya dingin seperti mie instan yang dikonsumsinya sehari-hari.

Kereta terakhir akan datang pukul sepuluh malam, berarti Nero akan sampai di rumah setengah jam kemudian.

Nero menggerutu.

Seketika, speaker pengumuman berbunyi, memberitahu para calon penumpang untuk menjauhi peron sesegera mungkin. Nero berbalik dan menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf—" Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja saat dadanya diserang rasa sakit tak terkira. Nero ambruk saat tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya menegang dan lolongan kesakitan Nero memenuhi stasiun. Derap langkah kaki petugas keamanan dan penegak keadilan berhamburan, tembakan demi tembakan terus dimuntahkan.

Nero tidak mengira ini akan menjadi penghujung hayatnya. Mati ditembak orang tak dikenal—

—tanpa pernah menyicipi masakan ibunya.

Nero menutup mata dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Neru dan kedua orang tuanya _shock_ mendengar berita kematian Nero dari mulut pihak kepolisian.

"Bohong, 'kan? Nero masih hidup, 'kan?"

Polisi itu menggeleng lemah.

"KALIAN PASTI BOHONG! NERO MASIH HIDUP! NERO BELUM MEMAKAN KARE YANG IBU BUAT! KALIAN PASTI BOHONG!"

Neru meninggalkan ruang tamu dan memilih menangis sendiri di dapur. Mata emasnya tak sanggup melihat sepiring nasi kare yang sudah dingin karena sang empunya menghilang semalaman dan diberitakan meninggal tadi.

Seketika Neru meledak dalam tangis ketika menyentuh sendok di piring nasi kare tersebut.

Neru tahu juga—ralat—sadar jika kakak kembarnya yang mengidap disleksia itu tak akan kembali.

"Neru," ibunya memanggil namanya dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa?"

Neru meringis sambil mengusap air matanya. "Nero ... Nero…. Dia selalu ingin memakan masakan buatan _Kaa-chan_."

Ibunya menghampiri anak itu, mengelus helaian rambut emasnya dengan penuh kasih. Ayahnya datang beberapa saat kemudian dan lagsung menggenggam kedua bahu Neru yang masih bergetar.

"Maaf, _Tou-san, Kaa-chan,"_

Orang tua Neru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf merahasiakannya dari kalian," sambung Neru kembali terisak.

Ibu Neru bertanya, "Merahasiakan apa?"

"A-Aku menyuruh Nero untuk melakukan tes psikologi," Neru berkata, "dan Nero ... Nero mengidap disleksia."

Kedua orang tua Neru tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya dan segera mencari pegangan masing-masing agar tubuhnya tidah jatuh begitu saja.

"Nero ingin makan ka-kare buatan _Kaa-chan_ dan aku berjanji padanya ji-jika dia mendapatkan nilai bagus, aku akan memberinya kare buatan _Kaa-chan_ …."

"Dia hanya ingin kare buatan _Kaa-chan_ …."

Neru kembali menangis. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya.

Nero sudah tiada dan kare sudah terhapus dari menu keluarga Akita.


	6. belgian chocolate

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **Belgian Chocolate**

by alleira (id: 1859451)

* * *

Dari balik deru air panas yang nyaris mendidih serta bunyi denting sendok teh yang bertemu dengan cangkir, Ann bisa mendengar sorak senang anak semata wayangnya di ruang depan. Sang Papa pulang hari ini dan membawa serta buah tangan istimewa. Betapa anak itu girang bukan kepalang.

"Yay! Cokelat Belgia!" Begitu kira-kira sorai gembira yang tertangkap telinga. Ann bisa membayangkan buah hatinya melompat-lompat kegirangan kini. Dengan rona kemerahan yang menyebar di atas pipi yang penuh bintik matahari, serta cengiran lebar khas anak kecil. Gigi atas anak itu tanggal satu akibat siklus pertumbuhan dan ia masih harus menunggu setidaknya satu minggu lagi sampai gigi barunya tumbuh.

Hujan ringan turun malam ini, mengganti terik yang telah menggantungi langit Chicago sejak siang tadi. Drip dan drop bunyi gerimis yang jatuh di atap tidak menghentikan anak usia delapan itu untuk berceloteh.

"Aku akan cerita ke teman-teman di sekolah besok pagi!" katanya lagi. Sepasang mata biru bulat berkilat-kilat. Tak sabar untuk mengumbar cerita pada teman-teman di kelas. Pamer perihal ayahnya yang baru kembali dari penerbangan ke Belgia, lalu membawa cokelat dari sana. Khusus untuknya.

Ann kembali ke ruang depan dengan membawa nampan berisi teh hangat. Ia melirik singkat suaminya yang masih berseragam pilot lengkap, kemudian langsung berpaling setelah keduanya bertukar pandangan sama-sama tahu.

Mereka membiarkan anak perempuan mereka tenggelam dalam euforia.

* * *

"Kau tahu, anak kita akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri ketika ada anak lain di kelasnya yang sadar jika itu bukan cokelat Belgia."

Jarum pendek jam di dinding kusam itu telah sempurna menggapai angka satu. Rintik hujan telah berubah jadi rinai yang lebih besar, meskipun masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa disebut badai. Kendati demikian, di beberapa sisi dinding apartemen yang keluarga itu tinggali kini telah basah. Hasil air hujan yang merembes melalui celah-celah tembok. Tanda bahwa apartemen itu sudah terlalu tua, terlalu lemah bahkan untuk berhadapan dengan hujan ringan sekalipun. Sudah saatnya mereka mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih baik, Ann telah berkali-kali berpikir begini. Namun, niatnya ia kubur dalam-dalam tiap kali melihat Al, suaminya.

"Anak kecil tidak akan tahu itu cokelat itu asalnya dari Belgia atau belahan dunia lain, Ann." Al mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur. Mengernyit sedikit saat menyadari bunyi derit yang, kian hari, kian mengerikan terdengar dari kaki tempat tidur. Ia baru selesai dengan agenda mandinya. Wangi sampo menguar dari rambutnya. Al mengenali sampo itu sebagai salah satu merk yang dijual dengan harga paling murah di tiap toko.

Ann membalik satu lagi halaman novel yang tengah ia baca. Sebuah roman sederhana tentang gadis yang jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama. Tentu saja, Ann sudah membaca novelnya lebih dari lima kali. Namun sampai kini, ia masih membaca ulang. Bukan karena ceritanya membekas di hati, tapi memang ia tak dapat menyisihkan beberapa penny hanya untuk menambah koleksi. Daftar kebutuhan semakin bertambah setiap hari. Dan sebelum Ann menyadari hal tersebut, ia sudah tak dapat membeli apa pun untuk dirinya sendiri. "Anak Nyonya Jordan berada di kelas yang sama dengan anak kita. Kau tahu Nyonya Jordan?"

"Siapa?"

"Jordan. Rumah paling besar di Cherry Lane Plaza. _Traveling_ keliling dunia sepertinya sudah jadi kewajiban buat mereka. Kudengar, musim panas lalu mereka ada di Paris."

Al membayangkan menara Eiffel dan sudut-sudut kota yang begitu artistik, kemudian menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan iri yang perlahan-lahan menyambangi. "Oh? Bagus."

"Dan aku yakin, cap negara Belgia juga sudah ada di paspor mereka."

" _Yeah_. Bagus sekali. Mereka tahu benar bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup." Al kini membaringkan diri. Kamar mereka redup karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu meja yang hanya beberapa watt. Meskipun begitu, pria tersebut bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk tempat tinggalnya. Sebuah ruangan yang sempit dengan _wallpaper_ yang warnanya sudah kusam dan mengelotok di beberapa sisi. Jika melihat Chicago yang penuh kilauan, Al merasa hidupnya begitu memuakkan.

"Al," kali ini Ann memutuskan bahwa ia terlalu lelah untuk membaca. Ia menutup novelnya, meletakkan buku itu di nakas, "berhentilah berbohong."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku cokelat-cokelat itu, seragam-seragam itu, pekerjaanmu." Mata itu menatap penuh harap pada suaminya. "Berhentilah berbohong. Dia anakmu, 'kan?"

 _Bagaimana kau bisa terus-menerus berbohong pada anakmu sendiri?_

Al tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah penolakan. Al sudah teguh.

Tidak mungkin ia menghentikan ini semua, begitu pikirnya. Bagaimana caranya ia mengakui semua dusta yang telah ia katakan pada anaknya sendiri—bahwa ia bukanlah seorang pilot dengan jam terbang tinggi dan hanya seorang _janitor_ di sebuah kelab? Bahwa ia tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di Roma, Praha, bahkan Belgia—seperti yang selalu ia katakan sebelumnya? Bahwa cokelat-cokelat yang ia terima sesungguhnya Al beli seharga dua puluh lima sen dari sebuah toko dekat halte?

Pria itu memejamkan matanya. _Tidak bisa._ Ada begitu banyak harga diri di antara semua dustanya. Yang lebih penting, Al tidak bisa membiarkan senyum putrinya menghilang. Ia senang tatkala anaknya menatapnya dengan begitu bangga. Berkata bahwa papanya adalah seorang pilot yang telah terbang ke nyaris seluruh penjuru dunia, serta membawa oleh-oleh cokelat atau permen dengan beragam rasa. Kenyataan jika dirinya hanyalah seorang _janitor_ bergaji kecil tidak akan membuat anaknya bahagia. Karena _janitor_ tidak pernah mengemudikan burung besi dan hanya mengepel lantai kamar mandi.

Ada keheningan yang merayap di antara mereka.

Ann menatap suaminya, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum kembali memanggil, "… Al?" Nada suara ia atur dengan amat hati-hati. Sungguh, wanita itu berharap sang suami akan mempertimbangkan semua yang ia katakan.

"Tidurlah."

"Kau tidak mau mengubah keputusanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diubah." Pria itu berbalik, memunggungi Ann. "Semuanya sudah benar."

Ann tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewa dari wajahnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Seluruh komplain telah ia telan kembali. Kerongkongannya terasa begitu pahit bersamaan dengan munculnya sesak saat membayangkan si buah hati yang harus ditipu entah berapa kali lagi.

.

.

.

Di Minggu berikutnya, Al kembali pulang dengan sebungkus cokelat kecil bentuk bulat. Anaknya menyambut dengan antusias. Berteriak bahwa itu adalah cokelat Belgia.


	7. Dillema

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **Dilema**  
by akanemori (id: 4479325)

* * *

Piko menyukai manis, semua orang tahu itu.

Tidak mengherankan kalau ia juga pandai memasak _sweets_ , tidak heran juga kalau dia pandai dalam hal itu.

Jika ditanya alasan mengapa ia menyukai makanan-makanan manis itu, ia akan menjawab, "Karena mama juga menyukai _sweets,_ 'kan? Mama juga pandai membuat mereka, 'kan?" Piko bertanya dengan antusias, sang ibu tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Piko, ia lalu menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya,

"Duduklah anakku yang manis," Piko menurut dan duduk di tempat yang bundanya siapkan.

"Katakan," senyuman masih menggantung di wajah tirusnya, "Kenapa kau sangat menyukai _sweets_ , Piko?"

"Karena mama juga sangaaaaaat mencintai _sweets_!" Piko menjawab antusias "Apapun yang mama cintai juga akan Piko cintai!"

Perempuan paruh baya itu tersenyum, "Mama dan papa memang sangat mencintai makanan manis, tetapi kau harus mencari profesi yang kamu suka dari lubuk hatimu, bukan karena mama." Ia tersenyum sedih.

Piko hanya menunduk sedih. Ah, ia tahu kalau ibunya akan membicarakan soal topik ini. Sebuah tepukan ringan seringan kertas mendarat di punggung Piko.

"Kalau kau memang mencintai _sweets_ , cintailah ia dari dalam lubuk hatimu, Piko."

* * *

"Piko! Sudah berapa kali kau bolos les piano, hah?!"

Sebuah map besar menghantam permukaan meja kerja ayahnya, Piko hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Pokoknya Papa tidak mau mendapat panggilan orang tua lagi. Ingat itu!"

Ayahnya menatap Piko tajam, seakan akan memangsa Piko dan menguliti Piko.

"Kata mama, aku boleh memasak _sweets_!" Piko menelan ludah "J-jadi aku tidak mau les piano lagi!"

Mata _teal_ ayahnya membulat, lalu dengan kasar ia menarik rahang Piko hingga Piko menghadapnya secara sempurna. Poni Piko tidak mampu lagi menutupi kedua irisnya, poni putih itu tersibak dan menampakan warna mata yang seperti ayahnya, hanya saja lebih jernih.

"Dengar," Ia mengepal erat "Ibumu sudah tiada, Piko. Miki sudah tiada, terima saja."

Di iris hijau bening itu timbul tetesan asin, tatapan ayahnya melunak. Piko kembali menunduk, "Pembohong…."

Ayahnya mengenggam bahu Piko. Saat ia hendak memeluk Piko dengan dalam, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya. Dengan amarah, Piko menampar ayahnya sendiri, ayah kandungnya.

"Maaf pa…." Piko berbalik, "Tetapi ibu masih ada, ia menungguku di kamar,"

Selanjutnya langkah mungil Piko membawanya ke kamar pribadinya.

Mikuo menundukan kepalanya, mengambil sepucuk foto yang sempat terjatuh bersamaan dengan map yang ia banting tadi. Di foto itu tercetak jelas gambaran sebuah keluarga.

Sang ibu dengan helaian merah marun dan tampak ceria memeluk anaknya. Walaupun wajahnya tampak kekanak-kanakan, namun disaat bersamaan ia terlihat dewasa. Selanjutnya seorang anak yang tampak tidak nyaman dipeluk ibunya, ia tampaknya diseret dan dipaksa untuk berfoto. Rambut peraknya sedikit menutupi matanya yang senada dengan Mikuo. Selanjutnya dirinya, yang terlihat tersenyum kalem di sebelah kedua keluarganya. Bukan salahnya, ia memang pendiam sejak dulu kala.

Foto ini berharga, setidaknya berharga sebagai kenang-kenangan penting bagi Mikuo.

Foto ini adalah kenang-kenangan keluarganya dulu.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti pemikiran papa," Piko bergumam sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan bantal, tampak matanya yang sembab karena menangis selama satu setengah jam tanpa henti.

"Maksudku … Mama di sini, 'kan? Mama masih ada, 'kan…?"

Sang ibunda mengangguk, membenarkan. "Mama selalu bersama Piko dan papa."

"Kalau begitu Papa harus bertemu mama!" Piko menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Papa harus bertemu mama…."

Miki menunduk sedih, "Tidak bisa…." Ia tidak ingin anaknya terluka lagi, tidak lagi. "Piko, bagaimana kalau kau membuat sebuah kue untuk papa?"

Piko menyernyit. "Untuk apa, ma?"

"Siapa tahu begitu papa merasakan masakanmu, ia tergerak dan membolehkanmu membuat _sweets_ lebih banyak lagi! Bagaimana?" Miki tersenyum dengan ceria. Ah, sekaligus untuk memberikannya sebuah pesan.

"Tentu saja!" sedetik kemudian ekspresi Piko mengusut. "Tapi, buat apa?"

" _île flottante_! Itu adalah makanan kesukaan ayahmu!"

* * *

Mikuo menghela nafas, sesekali ia memijit keningnya.

Sungguh, pekerjaan menata bisnis istrinya kembali tidaklah mudah, bahkan semua waktunya terkuras hanya karena kewajibannya itu. Terlebih sekarang ia merupakan _single parent_. Ia jadi teringat Piko….

Apa anaknya sakit jiwa?

Jika iya, apa itu termasuk bagian dari kesalahannya?

Mikuo membuka ruangan kerjanya, dan menemukan sebuah atau bisa dibilang seiris kue putih. Bukan kue biasa bagi Mikuo.

Jantung Mikuo berdetak keras, darahnya mendesir, dan kedua bola matanya melotot. Kue ini….

" _île flottante_ …." Mikuo menoleh ke belakangnya, Piko menatapnya dengan sedih. "Kue kesukaan papa. Mama menyuruhku untuk memberinya ke papa."

Setapak demi setapak, Piko mendekati ayahnya. Naluri Mikuo segera memeluk Piko dengan erat, ia tidak peduli kalau Piko berencana membunuhnya atau apa. Biarkan Mikuo meminta maaf seperti ini.

"Maaf, pa…." Mikuo tersentak dan menatap Piko dengan heran.

"Maaf aku sudah menampar papa…. Ini bukan salah papa…," gumam Piko. Mikuo ingin sekali berteriak atau menjerit kalau itu semua adalah salahnya. Tapi daripada itu, Mikuo malah memeluk Piko lebih erat. Ia mencurahkan rasa bersalahnya disambut dengan rasa kerinduannya.

Wajah Piko sangat mirip dengan bunga tercintanya.

Piko berusaha melepaskan pelukan ayahnya. "Ayah, aku ingin ayah memakan kue buatanku."

* * *

Mikuo mengiris kecil kue sewarna salju tersebut. Rasa susu hangat yang tercampur ringan ditambah dengan saus tebal khas Miki berpadu dengan cetakan tipis karamel merembes dari hidangan kesukaannya satu itu. Mikuo mengecap harmoni dari dilema masa lalu yang bermain di mulutnya.

Potongan kue yang mengembang sempurna di atas susu benar-benar menggambarkan sebuah pulau manis yang mengapung diatas sungai segar. Mikuo memakan kue itu dengan sendu. Bukan karena rasanya yang tidak pas dengan indera pengecapnya, tapi karena ia mengingat suatu tragedi.

Tragedi yang berasal dari kue ini adalah salahnya.

Alasan kenapa Miki meninggal.

Mikuo menjatuhkan garpunya. "Enak, Piko. Sangat mirip dengan buatan ibumu." Mikuo tersenyum tulus, sungguh tidak menyangka ia bisa merasakan kembali kue kesukaannya ini.

"Tentu saja! Ibu yang mengajarkannya langsung padaku!"

Mikuo menahan napasnya.

Lembaran-lembaran kenangan masa lalu terbuka, gambaran saat Miki berjanji akan membuatkannya Floating Island setelah konser akbarnya, gambaran dimana Miki menghancurkan ovennya dan membuat dapurnya menjadi lautan api. Dan gambaran dimana Miki ditemukan terbujur kaku karena kehabisan napas. Saat itu Piko tidak ada, saat itu Piko sedang kamping di luar.

Ini salahnya.

Seharusnya, di hari itu ia tidak meminta Miki membuatkan cemilan favoritnya.

"Papa? Kenapa papa menangis?" Mikuo menyentuh pipinya. Ah, ia menangis.

Mikuo menggeleng lalu tersenyum "Ini … benar-benar mirip dengan punya ibumu, dan ini adalah makanan yang merenggut nyawa ibumu." Ah, tidak. Mikuo tidak berani melihat wajah Piko yang menangis.

"Aku tahu, Pa."

Piko tersenyum. "Ibu yang bilang, ia akan bersama kita! Walaupun itu berarti ia tidak berwujud, tetapi ia ada disini!"

Mikuo mengelus puncak Piko. "Mungkin papa harus berpikir seperti itu juga. Terima kasih sudah menghibur papa, Piko."

Piko tersenyum di dalam dekapan Mikuo dan menatap ke arah pintu. Mikuo bingung, lalu menatap ke arah yang dilihat Piko.

Manik Mikuo membulat

" _Lihat Mikuo! Aku sudah menepati janjiku, 'kan? Kau akan tersenyum lagi, 'kan, kalau memakan_ _île flottante_ _?"_


	8. Chocolate, Dreams, and Your Existence

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, etc. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **chocolate, dreams, and your existence**

by sharevane (id: 4968757)

* * *

Sekali lagi, saat Lenka menyelami iris violet Yukashi, Lenka sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ada anomali.

Entahlah. Kerlap lampu-lampu mungil bak gemintang yang berjuntai di hadapan mereka masih terefleksi pada pupilnya. Lantas apa yang berbeda? Mungkin cara Yukashi memandang? Atau cahaya imajiner yang kerap Lenka bayangkan memancar, kini tiada? Atau representasi afeksi yang tak mampu Lenka pahami lagi? Entahlah. Lenka lupa sejak kapan ia tak mampu menerjemahkan tatapan Yukashi.

"Cokelatnya ... cokelatnya sudah tidak bagus lagi." Lenka berupaya memecah keheningan dengan nada gurau. Tangannya yang nyaris beku karena hawa musim hujan tengah membuka bungkus keemasan, menampakkan bentuk cokelat yang telah jauh dari perfeksi.

Yukashi menoleh gugup. "Oh, maaf! Tadi siang cuacanya panas sekali. Bahkan hujan sore ini tidak kusangka sama sekali! Jadi ... kurasa cokelat itu meleleh tadi siang. Saat kembali membeku, bentuknya tidak bagus lagi, 'kan?"

Lenka terkesiap. Sesuatu yang pernah hancur memang tak akan lagi sama walau disusun kembali sedemikian rupa. Rasanya itu menggambarkan sirkumtansi di antara mereka berdua...

Ia menunduk sendu, menangkap tulisan _almond_ di bungkus cokelat. Ia menukas tanya,"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku lebih suka cokelat _almond_ daripada cokelat mete atau kismis?"

"Bukankah ... bukankah seharusnya aku sudah tahu dari dulu?" Hesitansi merebak nyata dari tiap kata yang diucapkan Yukashi. Jemari Lenka mencengkeram erat cokelatnya. _Seharusnya iya. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu dari dulu. Tapi bukankah berdusta seperti itu bukan tindakan bagus, Yukashi?_

Lalu Lenka menggeleng. "Bohong. Siapa yang memberi tahumu?"

"Tidak ada, Lenka. Aku tahu sendiri."

Lenka masih berpaling, tiada sekali pun bersedia memadu pandang dengan netra lila yang sejatinya lama ia rindu—namun ia belum sanggup menciptakan gugusan nyali untuk menatapnya secara intens. Ia hanya takut ada lagi satu sudut hatinya yang berdenyut ngilu.

Lirih, Lenka berucap, "Bohong. Pasti ada yang baru saja memberi tahumu. Kalau kau tidak bohong ... coba katakan di mana kita membeli cokelat di hari pertemuan kita. Hari di mana kita saling mengenal gara-gara berebut satu-satunya cokelat _almond_ yang tersisa."

Yukashi membisu.

Lenka menjatuhkan pandangan pada cokelat yang tak lagi tampak atraktif, menggigit bibir tanpa terasa lara, membiakan air hujan memercik tanpa terasa dingin. Lenka telah belajar terlalu lama untuk membendung air mata mengenai hal ini.

"Aku tahu kau belum mengingatku lagi, Yukashi."

Lagi-lagi Yukashi tak memberi respons atas ucapan Lenka. Lenka mengamati rerinaian, bertanya, "Siapa yang menyusun segalanya agar kita bertemu? Siapa yang bercerita segalanya tentangku padamu? Siapa yang ... menyuruhmu berpura-pura agar kau mengingatku?"

"Sahabat-sahabatmu." Yukashi menjawab jujur. Ia menoleh ke arah Lenka, berusaha mencari netra _azure_ di balik helai-helai rambut yang menjuntai melewati bahu. Berusaha mencari tahu raut macam apa yang tengah dipasang oleh kekasihnya. Dan hampa, hampa, hanya hampa dan berawai yang ada di sana. Yukashi merasa ia dan Lenka adalah fiasko.

"Kau tak seharusnya mempermainkanku seperti itu." Akhirnya Lenka bersuara.

"Maaf."

"Karena ... kau tahu—karena aku bisa menunggu sampai kau benar-benar mengingatku. Sampai kau benar-benar pulih dari amnesia, lalu kita bisa pergi ke toko cokelat itu seraya sungguh-sungguh memutar kenangan. Bukan berpura-pura seperti itu."

"Maaf, Lenka. Mereka kira mungkin aku bisa mengembalikan sedikit demi sedikit ingatanku dengan ini."

Lenka menghela napas. Orang-orang dengan payung transparan kian banyak melintas, tak memedulikan mereka. Memikirkan urusan mereka masing-masing. Lenka dan Yukashi seolah tak terjangkau pandang.

"Dan apa ... ini membawa kebahagiaan untukmu, Yukashi? Melakukan sesuatu atas nama sandiwara?"

Lagi, Yukashi tak melontarkan jawaban.

"Aku akan menunggu, Yukashi." Untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Lenka tersenyum dan menatap Yukashi secara mendalam. Saat itulah ia menangkap ada yang berbeda lagi di mata Yukashi, namun ia tak menarasikan apa pun tentang itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lenka." Yukashi turut mengembangkan seulas senyum. Ia berkata lagi, "Kurasa ... sebenarnya aku beruntung memilikimu. Sayang sekali aku tak mengingat apa pun tentang kita. Tapi ... salah seorang sahabatmu mengatakan sesuatu tentang ulang tahun kita."

"Oh, apakah temanku bilang kalau kita selalu ke toko itu pada tanggal dua puluh dua dan dua puluh tujuh Desember?"

"Benar. Itu ... ulang tahunku dan ulang tahunmu?"

Lenka mengangguk. Yukashi memandang cokelat di tangan Lenka. "Kau bisa memakannya, Lenka."

"Oh," Lenka kembali menatap cokelat itu, "baiklah. Kau mau separuh?"

"Tidak usah. Dan ...," raut wajah Yukashi tampak begitu lembut, "kita bisa pergi ke toko cokelat itu besok lusa. Itu tanggal dua puluh tujuh, bukan?"

Mata Lenka mulai menampakkan cahaya, dan tiada ayal lagi, ia mengangguk. Yukashi pun terlihat bahagia melihat reaksi Lenka. "Baiklah, tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikanmu minuman."

Yukashi beranjak. Lenka memandang punggung Yukashi yang berjalan di depan, mulai kuyup oleh air hujan. Lenka tak melarangnya menembus hujan karena Lenka tak pernah lupa hobi Yukashi bermain di bawah hujan. Oh, betapa tidak sabarnya Lenka menunggu lusa datang!

Di tengah ekspektasinya yang membuncah, tiba-tiba ingar-bingar melesaki telinganya, dan Lenka merasa sebilah tajam telah merajah dada.

Di depan mata, sebuah truk menghantam tubuh Yukashi.

* * *

Begitu Lenka membuka kelopak mata, suasana familiar dan wangi lavender menyambutnya. Lama ia enggan beranjak dari kasur, meresapi aroma lavender yang lama kelamaan ia sadari hanya ilusi. Entah sosok Yukashi yang terlalu mengingatkannya pada lavender atau apa.

Lenka sadar, itu hanya mimpi. Sejak Yukashi tertabrak truk dan terlelap dalam koma selama berbulan-bulan, bunga tidur yang mengerikan terlampau frekuen menghantui lelapnya. Ia terlalu takut Yukashi bangun dan melupakannya, melupakan seluruh kenangan mereka, hingga rangkaian imaji itu menciptakan presensi dari mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Dan mimpi-mimpi itu selalu diakhiri dengan insiden yang terjadi di depan matanya saat itu.

Menyadari jarum jam telah memberi persuasi bisu agar Lenka bangun, Lenka terpaksa mengucap selamat tinggal pada kasurnya, menata rambut dengan kasar, kemudian membuka pintu kamar. Tampaklah figur sang ibu yang kelihatannya baru saja membatalkan niat mengetuk pintu, dan berkata, "Kukira kau belum bangun, Lenka."

Lenka tak menjawab. Ibunya meneruskan. "Kupikir ini terlalu pagi, tapi ... ada temanmu yang sudah menunggu untuk ... memperingati setahun perginya Yukashi, katanya?"

Satu helaan napas keluar dengan pilu dari Lenka. Ia tahu persis hari apa ini. Ia tahu persis mengapa mimpinya kali ini terasa lebih nyata. Ia mengerti mengapa mata Yukashi tak pernah sama dalam mimpinya, tak pernah bercahaya. Dengan langkah gontai, ia meninggalkan ambang pintu kamarnya, setelah mengerling sepintas pada bungkus cokelat _almond_ yang mulai memudar di meja kamar.

 _(Yukashi memang tak pernah bangun dari komanya)_


	9. Teman

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, etc. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Nakajima Gumiya mendengus kesal, dirinya baru saja keluar dari ruang guru, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia baru saja dimarahi oleh Kiyoteru —Wali Kelasnya — karena mengisi lembar jawaban tugasnya dengan kata-kata dan gambar konyol untuk yang kedua kali. Yah, mungkin Gumiya sudah tidak perlu memikirkannya untuk saat ini. Pemuda berambut hijau itu pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kantin. Berharap ada sesuatu yang tidak hanya membuat perutnya terasa kenyang namun juga membuat _mood_ _-_ nya kembali cerah layaknya mentari yang bersinar di luar.

Tepat ketika dirinya telah tiba di kantin, yang dapat dilakukan Gumiya hanya diam. Tak menyangka kantin akan seramai ini , mengingat biasanya Gumiya selalu datang belakangan saat kantin sudah mulai sepi. Namun, karena perutnya telah meraung lapar —akibat terlalu bete berada di ruangan Kiyoteru yang menurutnya sumpek— akhirnya Gumiya lebih memilih untuk ikut menerobos kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah berebut roti melon di dekat _stand_ langganan Gumiya.

"Uwaaaa‼!"

Bruk.

Namun ternyata yang ada dirinya malah ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda lain yang tengah membawa sepiring kari. _Oh, astaga…_ _._

* * *

 _ **Teman**_

by SarahAmalia _(id:_ 5732935 _)_

* * *

Gumiya memasang wajah yang berkerut. _Mood_ -nya menjadi semakin buruk akibat insiden tabrakan di kantin tadi. Tabrakan saja sih mungkin masih bisa diterima oleh seorang Nakajima Gumiya, tapi kalau sampai terguyur oleh sepiring kari juga jelas membuatnya kesal mengingat masih ada empat jam pelajaran lagi yang harus ia ikuti. Parahnya, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran olahraga sama sekali dan itu artinya ia tidak bisa mengganti bajunya. Masa' dirinya harus ikut belajar di dalam kelas dengan pakaian yang sudah berubah menjadi kecoklatan di bagian dadanya? 'Kan, nggak lucu.

"Ini."

Setelan jersey merah tiba-tiba sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Gumiya yang tengah duduk pun mendongak, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi _mengguyurnya_ di kantin.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat berganti pakaian, kotor banget," katanya disertai senyuman ramah.

Tanpa banyak bicara Gumiya segera menerima setelan jersey merah itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang klub baseball —yang ia tebak adalah klub si anak pirang tadi mengingat anak tadilah yang menyuruhnya menunggu di depan ruang klub. Entah tubuh Gumiya yang memang terlalu tinggi atau tubuh pemuda yang tadi memberinya jersey inilah yang terlalu pendek, karena nyatanya celana panjang jersey tersebut bahkan hanya menutupi sampai betisnya saja, ditambah lengan jersey tersebut pun hanya sampai sikunya saja. Sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot menggulung lengan bajunya.

Sambil menghela napas, Gumiya akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Dan sedikit terkejut saat kembali berpapasan dengan pemuda pirang tadi, ia pikir anak itu sudah kembali ke kelas atau kantin atau semacamnya. Intinya, Gumiya tak mengira anak itu akan menunggunya.

"Ah! Maaf bajunya kekecilan! Itu memang ukuranku sih … hehe." Pemuda pirang itu menjulurkan lidah sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dengan canggung. "Omong-omong, namaku Suiga Sora. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf akibat insiden itu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Karena tadi aku tersandung kakiku sendiri —dan sedikit terdorong oleh orang lain. Ehehehe…"

 _Dasar ceroboh_ …, batin Gumiya. Namun sedikit maklum karena keadaan kantin yang terlalu ramai tadi.

"Oh iya, ini untukmu…." Sora menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan plastik padanya. "Kupikir kau belum makan soalnya kita bertabrakan saat jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan kulihat kau juga berusaha menerobos kerumunan anak-anak tadi. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita memakannya bersama?"

Gumiya sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh karena si pemuda yang bahkan baru dikenalnya lima belas menit lalu tiba-tiba saja mengajak dirinya untuk makan bersama. Sungguh, Gumiya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak ini. Lagipula, ia jadi tidak terlalu merasa lapar karena _mood_ _-_ nya yang keburu hancur. Jadi, Gumiya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi. Namun, tangan kurus itu segera menahan dirinya, melayangkan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Oh, ayolaah. Aku sudah merelakan uang sakuku demi membelinya, nih. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, ya?" ujar Sora. Gumiya memutar bola matanya, terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Bagus! Ayo!"

Dan Sora dengan seenak jidatnya segera menarik tangan Gumiya agar mengikuti dirinya.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di atas atap sekolah. Saling duduk berhadapan untuk menyantap makan siang masing-masing —atau mungkin lebih tepatnya disebut makan siang Sora seorang berhubung kedua bungkus makanan ini dibeli oleh Sora sendiri dan dirinya juga tidak begitu lapar.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, Gumiya pun membuka makan siangnya. Isinya adalah kare dan Gumiya mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. Faktanya, dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai kare, jadi dia mulai berpikir untuk memakannya atau tidak.

"Nggak suka, ya?" Sora yang sudah memakan seperempat bagian karenya menatap Gumiya bingung. "Apa kau tidak suka kare? Apa perlu kubelikan roti dari kantin? Atau mau miso? Atau mau mapo tofu spesial buatan Ibu kantin?"

Gumiya mendengus geli mendengar serentetan nama makanan yang disebutkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, untuk menghargainya Gumiya pun segera memakan makan siangnya. Menciptakan senyuman lembut di wajah Sora.

"Omong-omong kau pendiam sekali, ya. Eh, iya namamu siapa? Aku lupa menanyakannya!"

Tangan Gumiya berhenti untuk menyendok karenya. Terdiam menatap Sora yang tampak terlalu bersemangat. Pemuda berambut hijau itu pun menghela napas dan merogoh saku _gakuran_ _-_ nya. Mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan sebuah pulpen, lalu mulai menulis.

 _Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa bicara. Namaku Nakajima Gumiya._

Dan Sora terbelalak kaget ketika membacanya. Ditatapnya Gumiya yang memberikan senyuman miring padanya. Terbesit perasaan bersalah ketika melihat ekspresi Gumiya.

"Maaf," katanya pelan, dibalas oleh gelengan kepala Gumiya.

 _Tidak apa-apa, toh bukan salahmu juga._

Akhirnya, mereka menghabiskan waktu makan siang dalam keadaan hening.

* * *

"GU … MI … YAAAAAAAA~‼!"

Gumiya menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang begitu menjijikan. Sebenarnya, ia tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa si pemilik suara namun dirinya menoleh karena hal lain.

 _Jangan berisik, ini perpustakaan._

Ya, ia berbalik hanya untuk menunjukkan sebuah kalimat yang ia tulis di atas kertas HVS dengan font yang besar-besar. Karena menurutnya, menulis dengan huruf kecil itu tidak akan berarti bagi Sora yang sudah seperti nyamuk. Berisik. Tunggu, nyamuk itu berisik, 'kan, ya? Eh, tapi sejak kapan ada nyamuk berisik? Ah, sudahlah.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang kok. Hehe."

Gumiya menghela napas, menutup buku yang dibacanya lalu mengembalikannya ke rak. Dan terakhir mengikuti langkah kaki Sora menuju markas mereka. Atap.

Gumiya dan Sora —entah mengapa — menjadi teman baik semenjak kejadian empat minggu yang lalu. Karena kelas mereka yang berbeda dan karena sikap Gumiya yang anti-sosial dan memilih menyendiri di perpustakaan membuat keduanya hanya dapat bertemu ketika jam istirahat saja. Entah sejak kapan, bertemu di perpustakaan dan makan siang di atas atap menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Tidak, bukan hanya kegiatan itu saja yang menjadi rutinitas mereka, namun juga isi makan siang mereka.

 _Kare lagi?_ Gumiya membatin dengan kening berkerut. Meski sudah biasa makan siang dengan lauk yang itu-itu terus setiap harinya tetap saja hal ini membuat Gumiya heran. Makhluk yang memberikan dia makan siang ini monster kare atau apa, sih? Nggak bosan apa hanya makan kare setiap hari?

"Kenapa Gumiya?" tanya Sora dengan senyuman polosnya yang menyebalkan. "Kali ini aku masak sendiri lho! Oh iya, yang punya kamu itu aku banyakin wortelnya‼!"

 _Bukan itu yang jadi masalah…_ _._ Gumiya mulai menulis di notes kecil yang selalu ada bersamanya itu.

 _Kamu suka banget ya sama kare, nggak bosen gitu? Sudah empat minggu nih._

Sora terbahak membacanya, membuat Gumiya semakin keheranan. "Aku tidak pernah bosan memakannya," katanya di sela tawanya yang semakin mengecil. "Soalnya kalau makan kare membuatku mengingat pertemuan pertama kita yang sial itu. Hahahaha…."

 _Kurasa hanya aku yang tertimpa kesialan itu._

Dan gelak tawa Sora kembali terdengar. Gumiya mendengus kesal, menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat lalu beranjak pergi. _Ngambek_ _,_ ceritanya.

"Eh, oy! Gumiya, tungguin dong! Mau kemana?! Oy‼!"

Kali ini, giliran Gumiya yang tertawa dalam hati melihat Sora yang gelagapan menghabiskan karenya sambil berteriak memanggil nama si pemuda hijau lumut gara-gara sikap Gumiya yang tiba-tiba. _Yeah_ , Gumiya rasa dirinya tak akan bisa melepaskan pemuda itu mulai sekarang.

* * *

Ia terus berlari, mengabaikan teriakan Kiyoteru yang terus memanggil namanya. Gumiya sudah tidak peduli, setelah mendengar kabar dari Kiyoteru ia segera memacu langkahnya keluar gedung sekolah. Persetan dengan belajar atau apapun itu. Saat ini yang dipikirkannya hanya satu, ia harus segera tiba di sana. Di tempat di mana temannya menunggu. Gumiya harus segera sampai di sana.

" _Nakajima! Gawat!"_

Suara Kiyoteru kembali terdengar di kepalanya.

" _Ini soal teman yang kau ceritakan padaku."_

Teman, ini tentang teman Gumiya. Teman Gumiya satu-satunya.

" _Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar pagi ini."_

Ayolah, Gumiya tidak mungkin menangis, 'kan? Ia tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena mengingat kata-kata Kiyoteru. Lagipula ia tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya.

" _Suiga-san yang itu…_ _._ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"… _meninggal dunia tadi pagi."_

Tidak mungkin.

Sora yang cerewet itu. Sora yang tidak bisa diam itu. Sora yang akan selalu menyeretnya ke atap untuk makan siang. Sora yang diakui Gumiya sebagai teman berharga dan dapat dipercaya —selain Kiyoteru yang adalah gurunya sejak kelas satu SMA. Sora yang itu … tidak mungkin _pergi._

" _Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, keluarganya meneleponku pagi-pagi sekali. Memberikan kabar ini sambil terisak. Dan tentu saja aku begitu terkejut saat tahu Suiga-san…_ _._ _"_

— _Kecelakaan._

Mungkin jika ia bisa bicara, saat ini yang ia lakukan adalah berlari sambil berteriak memanggil nama Sora layaknya orang kesetanan. Tidak, Gumiya memang sudah menjadi orang kesetanan karena berlari dengan kecepatan tidak normal dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya karena tersandung beberapa kali. Gumiya sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Tapi tetap saja, mau berlari secepat apapun. Mau menangis sekeras apapun. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan waktu. Kenyataanya, Sora memang sudah tidak ada. Sehelai kain berwarna putih menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya sudah terbujur kaku. Dari awal, Gumiya memang sudah terlambat. Dan Gumiya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melihat teman satu-satunya tewas, Gumiya hanya bisa diam.

* * *

 _Kenapa harus kau?_ Gumiya bertanya dalam hati, memandang tubuh Sora dengan pandangan kosong. _Kenapa harus kau yang pergi? Kenapa saat aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi kau harus pergi?_

Tak ingin berlama-lama karena matanya yang mulai memanas, Gumiya keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Pergi ke taman rumah sakit yang kebetulan tertangkap indera penglihatannya dan duduk diam di bangku yang tersedia.

"Kau … Nakajima Gumiya-kun, ya?"

Gumiya menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Seorang wanita berambut pirang menatapnya lembut. Ada jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya. Gumiya hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan. Wanita itu pun duduk di sebelah Gumiya.

"Aku Ibu Sora." Lalu wanita itu meraih kedua tangannya, meletakkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus oleh sehelai kain. "Sora memeluk ini, dia selalu membuatnya untukmu jadi aku yakin ini juga untukmu."

Gumiya tidak perlu membuka kotak itu untuk tahu apa isinya, sudah jelas kotak ini adalah rutinitas mereka. Berisi sesuatu yang mengawali pertemuan keduanya. Gumiya menatap Ibu Sora, tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan caranya sendiri.

Gumiya memandang kotak di tangannya. Kotak bekal yang biasa Sora bawakan untuknya. Air matanya menetes tiba-tiba ketika mengingat hal itu. Gumiya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, tak peduli jika kotak bekal itu terjatuh. Saat ini yang ingin ia lakukan hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kiyoteru yang baru sampai dan hendak menghampiri Gumiya terdiam seketika. Napasnya masih terengah karena berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat parker sekolahnya hanya untuk menyusul murid uniknya yang satu itu dan kembali berlari keluar mobil setelah menemukan Gumiya. Namun melihat Gumiya menangis hingga tubuhnya berguncang membuat Kiyoteru ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang ia yakini adalah sang Ibu dari Suiga Sora terlihat memeluk tubuh Gumiya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit, akhirnya Kiyoteru kembali mendekat. Berjongkok lalu menyentuh kedua lengan Gumiya dengan lembut.

"Gumiya…." Sang guru mulai mengusap lengan kiri Gumiya, berusaha menenangkan sang murid yang semakin menjadi-jadi tangisannya. "Sssh … sudah, tenanglah. Pulang … ya?"

Kiyoteru bangkit berdiri, bersamaan dengan Gumiya yang juga ikut berdiri. Kiyoteru kembali menoleh, memandang Ibu Sora yang masih duduk diam memerhatikan Gumiya lalu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kalimat Kiyoteru menggiring Gumiya yang masih menangis ke arah mobil hitamnya. Mengantarkannya pulang untuk menenangkan diri.

Ah, bahkan Gumiya belum mengucapkan salam perpisahan.


	10. Ayah Mendadak Drama

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Kamui Gakupo percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sebagai _single parent_. Pekerjaan rumah apa pun bisa ia kerjakan. Cuci baju? Asal mengerti cara kerja mesin cuci, mudah. Engsel pintunya rusak? Sediakan engsel baru dan obeng, masalah selesai. Kancing di seragam anaknya lepas? Pengertian menjahit dasar jadi penyelamat.

Kamui Gakupo percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sebagai _single parent_. Meskipun baru kali ini Ryuuto tumbang karena flu musim panas, Gakupo yakin bisa merawat anaknya itu dengan luar biasa baik.

Suatu subuh, begitu mendengar anaknya mengeluh sakit, Gakupo langsung menyeka keringat Ryuuto, memandikan Ryuuto, mengganti kompres, dan sigap mengukur suhu tubuh anaknya. Telaten sekali, saudara-saudara. Segala urusan rawat-merawat dia lakukan dengan cekatan. Semua berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya Ryuuto, dalam keadaan demam tiga puluh derajat Celcius, mengatakan kalimat ajaib.

"Ayah, aku mau makan."

Kamui Gakupo percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sebagai _single parent_. Pekerjaan rumah apa pun bisa ia kerjakan. Ya, apa pun.

Kecuali memasak.

* * *

 **Ayah Mendadak Drama**

by **chounojou** (Id: 2221272)

* * *

Terakhir kali Gakupo memasak adalah dua hari lalu, memasak mie instan. Sebenarnya Gakupo bisa saja memasak mie instan lagi hari ini, tapi ada dua pertimbangan yang mencegahnya. Satu, Ryuuto ini sedang sakit, mana mungkin Gakupo memberinya mie instan? Dua, seorang dewa iblis telah memberi mandat bahwa mie instan hanya boleh dimakan dua minggu sekali. Mie instan dua hari yang lalu adalah jatah untuk dua minggu ini, dan Gakupo terlalu takut untuk melanggar peraturan yang sudah sang dewa iblis tetapkan.

Dengan mie instan (sudah pasti) keluar dari daftar kemungkinan, Gakupo memikirkan strategi lain. Ya, Gakupo masih memiliki pilihan lain, yaitu membeli dari toko. Masalahnya, toko mana yang buka pukul empat subuh begini? Yak, toko dicoret dari daftar.

Satu-satunya cara, Gakupo harus memasak.

Gakupo mencoba berpikir positif. Dia ingat kata-kata yang sering dia dengar di iklan, "Cari saja di Gugel!" Menuruti kata-kata itu, Gakupo membuka ponselnya, berniat mencari resep bubur. Yang dia lupa, ponselnya adalah ponsel jadul yang fungsinya hanya telepon, sms, dan jam alarm.

Kini Gakupo menyesali keputusannya untuk tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Gakupo tidak menyerah. Dia ingat di dekat kompleksnya ada pasar. Pasar yang sudah buka di jam-jam ini. Di pasar nanti, pasti banyak ibu-ibu. Mereka pasti mau menjawab kalau ditanya cara membuat bubur untuk anak sakit flu.

Maka dengan keyakinan yang menggebu itu berangkatlah Gakupo ke pasar.

* * *

Benar saja, Gakupo pulang dengan tangan penuh belanjaan dan sebuah catatan lengkap tentang cara memasak bubur. Dengan langkah yang agak cepat, Gakupo berjalan—nyaris berlari—ke apartemennya. Agak kesulitan mencari kunci karena tangannya penuh, Gakupo mendengar sayup suara dari dalam apartemennya. Bukan suara Ryuuto. Suara yang berat dan dalam ini….

… membuat Gakupo merasa bahwa ajalnya sudah semakin dekat.

"Rumah macam apa yang tidak punya beras di dapurnya?" adalah kata-kata yang menyambut Gakupo begitu dia membuka pintu.

Gakupo menatap sosok di depannya, lalu melirik jam di ruang depan.

"Kok?"

"Ryuuto menelepon ibu," jawab si 'sosok', menanggapi pertanyaan tidak jelas Gakupo.

"Dapat kunci dari?"

"Ibu."

Gakupo terdiam. Sosok di hadapannya kini, daripada seperti dewa iblis, terlihat lebih seperti malaikat. Tidak melebih-lebihkan, Gakupo bisa melihat sayap putih di punggung kakaknya itu. Melupakan statusnya sebagai ayah satu anak, Gakupo menerjang sang kakak, memeluknya sambil meneriakkan namanya keras.

"SACHIKOOOOOO AKU CINTA KAU!"

"Ayah, diamlah."

"Ah, Ryuuto, maaf." Terima kasih kepada Ryuuto yang kemudian mengingatkan Gakupo kembali akan statusnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Sachiko, sang kakak sekaligus dewa iblis yang Gakupo takuti, bertanya langsung. Duduknya tegap sekali, dan Gakupo selalu takut pada kakaknya yang tengah duduk tegap. Ralat, Gakupo _selalu_ takut pada kakaknya.

"Pasar," jawab Gakupo, menyodorkan belanjaan yang sedari tadi dia bawa. Sachiko menatap belanjaan Gakupo, menilai apakah Gakupo berbelanja dengan waras. Takutnya Gakupo membeli bahan tidak penting, mengingat adiknya ini hanya mengunjungi pasar tiga kali seumur hidup. Empat kali dengan yang ini.

"Lumayan," kata Sachiko, lalu mengambil belanjaan itu dan berdiri. Gakupo hanya menatap kakaknya kagum. Dan takjub. Dan dia sadar bahwa kakaknya juga menatapnya. Dengan tatapan seram.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gakupo. Sachiko masih menatapnya seram, berkata dengan nada rendah yang terdengar menyeramkan karena suara Sachiko yang dari sananya sudah berat.

"Kau ikut juga dan lihat bagaimana cara memasaknya."

Dan Gakupo menurut saja.

Dan Sachiko menyesalinya beberapa saat kemudian karena Gakupo dua kali hampir menjatuhkan tempat garam ke panci buburnya.

* * *

"Mau minum, Ryuuto?" Gakupo mengecek keadaan anaknya. Ryuuto membuka selimutnya, berusaha duduk. Dengan lemah dia mengangguk. Gakupo langsung duduk di samping Ryuuto dan menyerahkan air untuk Ryuuto.

"Pelan-pelan saja," kata Gakupo, membantu Ryuuto minum. Sempurna sekali. Ya, sempurna, bagi orang yang tidak tahu bahwa Gakupo menghancurkan tiga butir telur di dapur sebelum ini.

"Buburnya sudah jadi," Sachiko masuk ke kamar sambil membawa bubur yang beberapa kali hampir Gakupo hancurkan. Untungnya dewa iblis kita ini sakti, dia berkali-kali berhasil mencegah ulah adiknya. Sachiko butuh _applause_.

"Kau masih bangun jam segini?" tanya Gakupo, setelah melihat bahwa jam kini menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Aku dan ibu memang selalu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kau lupa?" Sachiko menjawab dengan ringan tapi menusuk. "Kau sudah mulai pikun sekarang?"

"Ya, Ayah, aku saja ingat." Bum. Dari Ryuuto. "Ayah memang sudah pikun, Bibi." Dar. Lagi. Dari Ryuuto.

"Ah ... aku tidak kepikiran menelepon ibu tadi...," gumam Gakupo agak malu. Diusap-usapnya kepala Ryuuto, niatnya memuji karena Ryuuto pandai bisa kepikiran menelepon neneknya.

"Ayah pasti lupa juga, kan?"

"Hm? Lupa apa?"

"Minggu depan ada karya wisata. Aku harus bawa bekal empat sehat lima sempurna."

Gakupo tidak lupa. Gakupo tidak akan pernah lupa. Dia sudah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali dari sejak pertama dia mendengarnya. Pikirnya dia hanya akan membeli makanan dari toko saja, tapi dia bingung harus apa. Dalam gerakan lambat, Gakupo melirik ke arah kakaknya. Untungnya sang kakak merangkap dewa iblis kita ini sakti. Dia langsung menyadari arti tatapan adiknya yang selalu bisa diandalkan kecuali untuk hal memasak.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang membuatkan bekal untuk minggu depan."

"SACHIKOOOOOOOO AKU CINTA KAAAAUUUUUU!"

"Ayah, berisik."

Kamui Gakupo percaya diri dengan kemampuannya sebagai _single parent_. Pekerjaan rumah serumit apa pun, perbaikan rumah seperti apa pun, Gakupo bisa mengatasinya. Hanya saja, Gakupo juga mengakui bahwa dia akan mendadak bego dalam urusan memasak.

Beruntung, ada dewa iblis yang selalu bisa Gakupo andalkan.

Memang benar, harta yang paling indah adalah keluarga.


	11. Kalau Begini Caranya Aku Janji

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

Taito benci paprika. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan sensasi pedas yang tertinggal di lidahnya setelah memakan benda hijau-merah-kuning itu. Taito memang sejak awal adalah sosok yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Ia tidak suka sayur, ia tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis, dan ia lebih tidak suka lagi dengan makanan-makanan pedas. Taito itu banyak maunya. Kadang para pembantunya sendiri pun cukup kerepotan saat memasak untuk menyesuaikan selera seorang Shion Taito.

" _Jangan terlalu asin. Jangan terlalu manis, aku kan sudah manis. Aku tidak mau memakan makanan pedas semacam ini. Aduh, ini terlalu manis! Aku sudah manis_ _,_ _tahu! Lho_ _,_ _kok ini asin banget?"_ dan lain sebagainya bentuk protes seorang Shion Taito bila makanannya tak sesuai harapan —sedikit diselingi dengan kenarsisannya juga.

Taito memang terkesan pendiam dan dingin —walau memang pada kenyataannya dia adalah tipe orang yang jaaaraaaang sekali berbicara, kecuali ketika dirinya _memang_ sedang ada perlu atau merasa risih. Namun kalau soal makanan, dia adalah orang nomor satu yang akan banyak protes ketika rasanya tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

Iya, Taito memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang, pemuda berambut ungu itu akan berpikir dua kali kalau mau pilih-pilih makanan.

* * *

 **Kalau Begini Caranya Aku Janji…**

by SarahAmalia (id: 5732935)

* * *

"Kenapa sih kamu pilih-pilih makanan?"

Taito mendongak, mendapati sosok seorang pemuda berambut oranye —yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya — memandang Taito seolah-olah matanya berkata, _"sayang tahu makanannya_." Siapa nama si pemuda itu, Taito sendiri lupa. Maklum, dia, 'kan, tipe orang yang _agak_ anti-sosial. Jadi, dirinya tidak hapal sama sekali nama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Urusanmu?" Taito menatap si pemuda dengan sinis, tidak suka saat ada seseorang yang berkomentar atau bertanya ini-itu soal seleranya. Lagipula, memang saat ini makan siang yang disediakan oleh sekolah di kantin mengandung salah satu benda berwarna hijau yang paling dibencinya. _Paprika_.

Si pemuda berambut oranye itu tiba-tiba duduk di hadapan Taito, menatapnya seakan ia adalah anak TK yang ketahuan maling ayam goreng temannya. "Sayang, tahu."

 _Bingo!_ Perkiraan Taito tepat. Dalam hati ia tertawa dengan bangganya. Sungguh pemuda yang mudah sekali ditebak.

"Kau tahu, paprika itu menangis." Si pemuda oranye itu menunjuk potongan-potongan paprika yang tersisa di piring Taito. "Kasihan mereka."

"Heh?" Taito mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Dan lagi, kau ini siapa sih?"

"Aku?" si pemuda oranye menampakkan cengirannya. "Aku Hibiki Lui, masa' teman sekelas sendiri tidak kenal? Dasar aneh." Lalu tertawa geli.

Taito mendengus kesal. Tidak suka cara anak bernama Ibuki Rui atau siapalah itu tertawa dan mengatai dirinya aneh. Hei, anak ini sedang berbicara dengan Shion Taito, lho. Shion Taito yang katanya sadis itu. Masa' sih anak ini tidak takut kalau-kalau Taito memutilasi dirinya saat itu juga? Yah, walau itu tidak mungkin terjadi, sih. Mana mungkin di tempat umum Taito melakukannya. Nanti kalau dipenjara lalu dihukum mati bagaimana? Tapi, itu bukan berarti Taito akan melakukannya di tempat sepi juga. Dia masih punya hati, kok. Masih…. _Sedikit_ _,_ sih. Apalagi sama makhluk manis yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya —sebentar, apa? Tadi dia mikir apa?

"Eh, Takkun." Lui memanggil, menciptakan perempatan imajiner di pelipis Taito ketika mendengar panggilan aneh yang diciptakannya. Apaan tuh _Takkun_? Memangnya Taito anjing yang ada di anime ninja-ninja itu apa? Kerenan sedikit, dong. Taito-sama, misalnya.

"Coba deh makan paprikanya. Enak, lho. Kau pasti suka, Takkun." Taito memutar bola matanya lalu mendorong piringnya ke arah Lui.

"Kalau mau kau saja yang makan," balasnya.

"Ayo dong…." Kini Lui tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan paprika berwarna hijau itu, seolah ingin menyuapi anak bayi. "Manis, lho."

"Apanya." Taito mundur, menghindari suapan _maut_ itu. "Lagipula kau, 'kan, nggak ada hubungannya. Memang kamu siapa? Ibuku?"

Lagi-lagi Lui tertawa geli tatkala melihat ekspresi Taito yang seakan-akan tengah menghadapi sesuatu yang begitu menjijikan. Lui sendiri paham, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Taito . Pacar juga bukan, lho. Tapi karena sikapnya yang seperti 'Pembela Makanan' jelas membuat dirinya merasa tidak suka saat melihat teman sekelasnya sendiri yang sangat ia kenal —secara sepihak tentu saja — membuang-buang makanan seperti itu.

Ayolah, makanan itu bukan untuk dibuang-buang. Di luar sana masih banyak orang kurang beruntung yang bahkan membutuhkan usaha luar biasa besar hanya demi sesuap nasi. Mana mungkin orang-orang mampu seperti dirinya —dan juga si pemuda ungu — malah menyia-nyiakan makanan. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Mungkin ceramah seperti itulah yang akan Lui _semprotkan_ kepada adik-adiknya ketika tidak mau menghabiskan makanan yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Iya, itu, 'kan, kalau untuk adik-adiknya. Tapi sekarang yang ada di hadapannya itu beda lagi.

Begini-begini Lui juga tahu rumor tentang seorang Shion Taito yang penyendiri dan luar biasa sadisnya. Bahkan, ada kabar pula kabar burung yang bilang bahwa hantu saja takut padanya. Namun, dirinya yang telah diberi amanah oleh ayah dari si ungu _yangire_ itu agar memastikan ia tak lagi pilih-pilih makanan pun mau tidak mau harus melaksanakan amanah itu hingga tuntas.

" _Kau boleh melakukan cara apa saja, yang penting anakku tidak pilih-pilih makanan lagi. Kasihan_ _, '_ _kan_ _,_ _koki di rumah jadi repot sendiri gara-gara dia banyak tidak sukanya."_

 _Kok malah kokinya yang dikasihanin…?_

Jadilah seorang Hibiki Lui mulai melancarkan serangan-serangannya agar Taito menurut dan suka makan apa saja terutama paprika . Yah, sekalian modus biar bisa jadi teman dekat, sih.

 _ **Pertama, bilang pada Taito kalau paprikanya menangis karena Taito tak mau memakannya.**_

"Omong kosong."

 _ **Kedua, bilang pada Taito kalau rasa paprika itu manis dan enak, walau itu menurut pendapat pribadinya sih.**_

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau si monster lampu lalu lintas ini rasanya pedas."

Lui _sweatdrop_. _Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi? Lampu lalu lintas? Yang benar saja. Masa' karena paprika ada yang berwarna merah atau kuning atau hijau jadi disebut seperti itu?_ _ **Lampu lalu lintas**_ _, haha._

 _ **Ketiga, suapi Taito dengan senyum malaikat yang manisnya mencapai seribu persen —bukan**_ **Maji** **Love** _ **1000% lho ya.**_

"Jangan senyam-senyum begitu, menjijikan." _Walau sebenarnya manis sih…_ _._

Jleb.

 _ **Keempat, bilang pada Taito kalau ini perintah dari sang ayah tercinta —yang ia yakini tidak akan berhasil.**_

"Kau kenal ayahku?"

"Dia bos ayahku lho~ jadi aku kenal baik Beliau."

"Oh."

"Jangan 'oh' doing, dong!"

 _Tuh_ _,_ _'_ _kan_ _,_ _benar…_ _._

Lui menyerah, dirinya angkat tangan untuk menaklukkan Taito. Sudah pakai empat serangan yang diajarkan oleh saudara sepupunya, saat Lui masih suka pilih-pilih makanan, sampai ceramah panjang yang biasa ia _semprotkan_ pada adik-adiknya pun tak ada satu pun yang dinotis.

Taito sendiri hanya menatap Lui dengan pandangan datarnya. Sedikit merengut karena fakta bahwa ternyata ayahnya sendirilah yang mengirim pemuda manis itu ke hadapannya. Bukan, bukan, Taito bukannya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dirinya hanya mengakui kalau pemuda itu memang manis. Iya, tapi Taito tetap tidak suka. Ah, sudahlah lupakan.

"Yasudah, aku saja yang makan. Sayang nih…. _Mubadzir_ _,_ tahu."

Hibiki Lui nampaknya benar-benar menyerah untuk mengubah pendirian seorang Shion Taito yang bersikeras masih membenci paprika dan semua yang sudah disebutkan di awal tadi. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyerah, Lui menusuk salah satu potongan paprika itu. Memakannya dengan wajah merengut bete.

Tepat saat Lui baru menggigit sedikit potongan paprika yang ketiga, Taito juga ikut memakannya. Membuat bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Lui terlonjak kaget hingga menciptakan suara derit yang cukup keras dari kursinya akibat pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba. Beberapa murid di kantin pun menoleh ke arah keduanya yang—syukurnya— sudah saling menjauh.

"Kok enak, ya?" Taito menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan ibu jarinya, menatap Lui yang wajahnya sudah mulai memerah.

"A-a-apa itu tadi?!"

"Apanya? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan. Jadi tadi, karena saat kau memakannya terlihat enak aku juga ingin ikut mencobanya. Ternyata memang benar-benar enak."

Lui diam, bingung harus membalas apa. Dirinya sudah terlalu terkejut dengan kecupan singkat yang —ia yakini— tidak disengaja itu. Ditambah alasan dan kalimat terpanjang yang dilontarkan si pemuda ungu di hadapannya. _Rekor_ _,_ lho….

Taito tersenyum aneh sambil memandang wajah Lui yang masih bengong akibat tindakannya tadi. Modusnya sukses, walaupun dirinya terpaksa menelan paprika hijau itu lalu berpura-pura mengatakan bahwa rasanya enak. Taito rela, rela seratus persen. Dan sejujurnya, rasa paprika yang dibencinya selama ini jadi tidak terlalu ia perhatikan akibat teralihkan oleh kecupan singkat yang—sebenarnya sengaja— ia lakukan tadi.

Oke, oke, Taito akui. Dirinya keburu beneran _kepincut_ oleh pemuda berambut oranye berparas manis yang sejak pertama kali bertemu terus-terusan berbicara tentang 'jangan pilih-pilih makanan'. Meskipun tentu saja, ia berusaha menyangkal perasaannya berkali-kali. Terus, salah gitu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Taito, 'kan, juga manusia. Wajar kalau dirinya bisa jatuh cinta . Pada pandangan pertama sekalipun. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta pada topik pembicaraan pertama, mengingat Taito dan Lui adalah teman sekelas sejak awal —yang tidak terlalu diperhatikan Taito karena dirinya sibuk cari-cari alasan untuk bolos dan sembunyi di perpustakaan atau atap sekolah.

"Tapi…," Taito kembali mendekati wajah Lui yang makin memerah dan mulai berbisik. "Kalau begini caranya, aku janji tidak akan pilih-pilih makanan lagi." Diikuti dengan seringai jahil langka seorang Shion Taito.

Dan Lui pun ngibrit ke toilet dalam sekejap, menyisakan Taito yang tertawa nista di dalam hatinya.


	12. out of options

**Vocaloid ©** Yamaha, Crypton Future Media, etc. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **out of options**

by sharevane(id: 4968757)

* * *

Sembari melangkah dengan penuh hesitansi dan kelesah, Rei sadar ada entitas memilukan yang tengah berusaha mengoyak pertahanan air matanya.

Sepanjang kenangannya, hutan tak sesepi ini. Lampau hari ia masih mendengar pikau hewan-hewan, senandung burung-burung, atau sekedar gemerisik semak. Tapi kali ini bahkan Rei merasa dapat mendengar suara napasnya sendiri, napasnya yang kacau, bagaimana udara keluar masuk paru-parunya dengan terburu-buru. Tapi Rei paham bahwa saat ini sunyi berarti aman dan satu suara saja bisa mengancam nyawa.

Akhirnya langkah Rei telah sampai pada destinasinya. Senja masih mencegah gua menjadi nircahaya, meski Rei tahu itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Lirih, ia menggumamkan nama dari orang yang tengah menanti kepulangannya sejak mentari masih meraja.

"Rune?"

Bunyi langkah yang bergema di lantai gua, kemudian pekik penuh khawatir dari seorang gadis. "Oh! Rei, Rei! Aku hampir mati khawatir. Aku takut kau tidak kembali. Aku kira-aku kira-"

"Ssst." Rei mempertemukan telunjuknya dengan bibir Rune yang kini terkatup. Lalu tangan Rei menunjukkan plastik legam yang ia perjuangkan. "Aku hanya dapat sedikit nasi dan sedikit garam. Sepertinya sebagian dari mereka kebal terhadap sinar matahari, entah jenis apa mereka, dan aku sempat melihat beberapa. Aku agak panik dan hanya dapat ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu mulai besok kita coba cari makanan di hutan saja, Rei. Kau tidak perlu pergi ke kota."

Kota. Rei bahkan tak yakin tempat yang baru disambanginya masih layak mendapat sebutan kota. Ia menarik napas putus asa, kemudian duduk dan membuka bungkusan itu. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengambilkan _cheesecake_ di rumahmu. Aku tahu kau tak pernah makan nasi campur garam, tapi semoga ini bisa sedikit mengobati rasa laparmu."

"Tidak perlu _cheesecake_. Aku bahkan masih heran dengan aksi nekatmu. Berlari ke toko roti hanya untuk mencuri _cheesecake_ favoritku? Meskipun pemilik toko roti itu sudah berubah menjadi seperti mereka, kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu, Rei."

"Oh, Rune, lupakan sifat baikmu itu sekarang. Di tempat busuk yang kausebut kota itu, sudah tidak ada hak kepemilikan. Aku bisa saja mencuri perhiasan emas atau menguras uang-uang mereka, dan aku tidak bisa lagi disebut pencuri."

Rune membisu. Tak bisa menyalahkan maupun membenarkan Rei.

Rei berkata lagi,"Lagi pula, aku mengambil _cheesecake_ itu karena aku tak yakin kau bisa makan makanan asal-asalan. Kau kan, dibesarkan di kalangan orang kaya. Kalau aku, bisa saja aku makan kulit pohon atau akar-akaran. Aku melihatmu sebagai gadis kaya yang tak bisa bertahan hidup dengan itu."

"Astaga, saat ini aku sudah tidak memikirkan apa yang biasa aku makan dan apa yang bisa aku makan, Rei," Rune kelihatannya sudah biasa dengan kata-kata Rei yang selalu meremehkannya,"walaupun aku juga bersyukur atas _cheesecake_ yang waktu itu. Mengingatkanku pada ibu."

Napas Rei seolah tercekat. Tangannya masih mencampur nasi dan garam, kemudian bibirnya lirih menggumam,"Nasi garam ini juga mengingatkanku pada ibuku."

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah impas." Rune melepaskan tawa kecil yang artifisial. "Kalau keadaan ini sudah beres, aku akan membuat _cheesecake_ untukmu. Akui saja, kau sangat suka _cheesecake_ ibuku. Tapi kau belum pernah merasakan buatanku, 'kan? Tidak kalah enak, lho."

"Benarkah?" Rasa-rasa yang variatif makin bergejolak dalam benak Rei.

"Iya. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi tentu saja aku masih hafal dengan kelakuanmu yang selalu mencomot _cheesecake_ terlebih dahulu tiap kali disuguhi berbagai macam makanan! Seperti aku. Seperti adik laki-lakiku. Kita semua pecinta _cheesecake_."

Rei sadar ada vibrasi yang mati-matian disembunyikan Rune, namun ia terus bicara seolah getaran itu tiada, tak peduli pada nasi dan rasa laparnya. Rei menanggapi dengan kegugupan yang mulai bertandang. "Y-ya. Aku ... ingat."

"Tapi Rei, kauingat saat aku kesal setengah mati pada orang tuaku? Lalu aku lari ke rumahmu saat itu? Aku lapar dan yang ibumu sajikan untukku juga nasi garam. Itu cukup enak, lho. Eh, aku tidak bohong! Jangan membuat raut yang seperti itu, dong!"

Rei bahkan tak paham raut seperti apa yang tengah dibuatnya.

Rune berkata lagi. "Rei ... kau banyak menyelamatkanku. Menyelamatkanku dari kesedihan, dari kepiluan, dari banyak hal. Aku mungkin sudah berubah menjadi seperti mereka jika kau tak menyelamatkanku." Getaran makin mengusik suara Rune. "Aku ... aku berterima kasih padamu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau adikku sendiri akan mencoba membunuhku?"

"Dia sudah bukan adikmu." Kali ini Rei bicara, dengan aksentuasi pada kata bukan. "Saat itu, dia bukan adikmu yang kau kenal. Bukan adikmu yang biasa mengikutimu ke mana-mana semasa kecil. Bukan adikmu yang selalu meminta keju ekstra pada _cheesecake_ -nya. Dia ... bukan adikmu. Dia sama saja dengan para monster pemakan manusia di luar sana, Rune."

Sinar senter yang meremang karena sumber kehidupannya mulai terkikis memantul pada likuid bening yang baru jatuh merayapi pipi Rune. Agak tersendat, ia berucap,"A-aku ... aku tahu, Rei. Tapi ... tapi bagaimana perasaanku sebagai seorang kakak? Di mataku, dia tetap adik kecilku. Adik kesayanganku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kaulakukan pada adikku setelah kau menjauhkannya dariku saat itu. Aku tak berani bertanya. Lalu kau membawaku ke sini tanpa mengizinkanku tahu bagaimana nasib orang tuaku juga."

"Kau menyesal? Kau ingin kembali?"

Rune menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang aku berterima kasih padamu. Ayah dan ibuku ada di kantor saat itu. Probabilitas bahwa mereka telah berubah menjadi makhluk itu lebih besar."

Rei membagi nasi bercampur garamnya menjadi dua, dengan pandangan sendu yang tak sempat mencuri atensi Rune.

Rune menyampaikan imajinya lagi. "Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kita masing-masing. Setidaknya itu yang aku harapkan. Kau juga tidak mendengar kabar dari ibumu, 'kan? Semoga ibumu selamat, Rei. Ibumu orang yang baik. Ibumu pintar memasak sayur. Tapi nasi garam juga enak kok, dan sekali lagi, aku tidak bohong. Oh iya, _cake_ buatan ibuku yang terakhir kali kumakan itu _blueberry cake_. Kau belum pernah coba, kurasa. Soalnya itu baru."

"Rune, kau tidak makan?"

"Kurasa kau juga belum pernah mencoba _red velvet_. Eh, tapi masa kau belum pernah coba? Aku lupa. Padahal itu enak sekali! Tapi entahlah itu akan mengalahkan cintamu pada _cheesecake_ atau tidak. Ayahku menyebalkan, sih. Dia tidak mau membagi kue gratis pada pembeli yang tidak punya uang. Tapi kalau ibuku baik, bukan?"

"Rune ..."

"Rei, pokoknya ingatkan aku, kalau kita sudah bebas dari sini, aku harus membuatkanmu _cheesecake_."

"Rune, dengarkan aku-"

"Aku akan menggunakan keju dua kali lipat dari seharusnya."

"Rune, aku minta maaf!"

Rune tertegun. Seluruh kosa katanya terkunci oleh kata-kata Rei yang terkesan membentak. Rei menarik napas, mengekshalasinya, lalu berkata,"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku. Tapi Rune, kita ... tidak akan bisa. Kita tidak punya pilihan. Kita tak bisa bertemu dengan keluarga kita lagi. Tidak ada _cheesecake_ ibumu. Tidak ada nasi garam ibuku. Tidak ada lagi."

"Rei, kenapa—"

"Makanlah dulu agar pikiranmu sedikit tenang." Wajah Rei memucat, namum Rune tak memerhatikannya. Rune hanya menerima nasi yang diletakkan Rei di atas koran bekas. Sekilas nama ayah Rune sebagai pengacara terkenal yang ditulis di koran sempat menelusup pada retina Rune, tapi Rune tak peduli. Satu suapan nasi masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Rei merasa menjadi orang paling berdosa di dunia.

Bagaimana—bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada Rune tentang segalanya? Bagaimana ia harus mengucap apologia? Bagaimana jika Rune membenci Rei dan tak dapat memupus dendam, bahkan hingga mereka bertemu di alam lainnya?

Bagaimana Rei akan menjelaskan bahwa waktu itu, Rei membunuh adik laki-laki Rune?

Bagaimana Rei akan menjelaskan kepada Rune bahwa tiga hari lalu, Rei menembak ayah Rune yang telah berubah menjadi zombie kanibal dengan pistol yang dicurinya?

Bagaimana Rei akan menjelaskan bahwa dua hari lalu, Rei menusuk ibu Rune yang hendak membunuh Rei?

Bagaimana Rei akan menjelaskan bahwa kemarin, ia membunuh ayahnya sendiri?

Bagaimana Rei akan menjelaskan bahwa baru saja—beberapa ribu sekon lalu—Rei baru saja menghadapi ibunya dengan kondisi kulit yang tampak mengalami pembusukan, mulut penuh darah, bau busuk menguar—dan Rei membunuhnya?

Bagaimana Rei akan menjelaskan bahwa—

Rei melahap nasi di hadapannya. Dalam sekejap. Ia belum kehilangan kesadaran saat Rune memanggil-manggil namanya dengan suara yang nyaris hilang, lalu gulita melahap kesadarannya.

—nasi itu telah bercampur racun.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, begitu pikir Rei.

Tidak ada tempat untuk pulang. Tidak ada _cheesecake_. Tidak ada nasi garam.

Maka, Rei melakukan pembunuhan terakhirnya.


	13. Lemper(isasi)

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **Lemper(isasi)**

by kindovvf (id: 4961192)

* * *

"Eh, kamu. Beli lemper, dong. Dua ribu."

Seumur hidup, rasanya ini pertama kali aku ditodong. Aku baru saja akan menuju ruang audio visual dekat masjid sekolah, ketika seorang pemuda—pemuda di hadapanku sekarang—mencegat jalanku ke lobi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencerna dan menelan _siapa kamu_ yang hampir loncat dari mulutku, serta mencari alasan masuk akal tentang _sekonyong-konyong_ disuruh beli _lemper_. Bukan, bukan aku tidak suka lemper. Itu justru salah satu jajanan pasar favoritku, omong-omong. Tapi apa yang janggal dari dihadang orang asing, lalu disodori stoples dan _eh, kamu, beli lemper dong, dua ribu_?

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kata-kata. Pemuda ini tinggi sekali, aku hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahunya. Berambut keperakan. Bermata merah mirip iblis-iblis bersayap di fiksi fantasi kesukaanku. (Bagaimana kabar fiksi tersebut, ya? _Chapter_ terakhir dipublikasikan dua bulan lalu. Penulisnya hiatus tanpa kabar.) Tapi orang ini jelas bukan iblis. Kemeja biru tua dan jins. Aku hampir mengira anak danus, tapi dari bajunya, orang ini jelas bukan _anak sekolahan_. Lagipula, tidak ada acara apa pun dalam waktu dekat yang sedang mengerahkan danus. Pentas _teater_ tahunan sudah lewat. Donor darah sudah lewat. Bakti sosial sudah lewat. Kompetisi basket dan _try out_ juga sudah lewat. Agak disayangkan banyak anak, karena anak-anak danus bagaikan penyegar dahaga dan haus dengan deretan makanan dan minuman yang mereka bawa ke kelas-kelas. Walau jelas tidak sehat untuk kantong.

Lantas, _siapa_? Aku kehabisan ide.

"Uuh, lemper?" aku menunjuk tiga lemper tersisa. Wah, jualannya laku juga. Kemudian aku segera sadar bukan saatnya aku memikirkan itu.

"Iya."

"Lemper."

"He-em."

"Dua ribu?"

"Iya."

"Dua ribu."

"He-em."

"Beli?"

"He-em."

"… Sekarang?"

"Tahun depan juga boleh."

Mendadak, aku merasa terjebak dalam percakapan paling basi sedunia. Setengah bingung dan setengah ingin kabur, aku putuskan menanggapi ucapan terakhir. "Oh, ya udah. Tahun depan, ya."

Melihat aku gegas angkat kaki, pemuda tinggi berambut perak mengambil langkah tepat di depanku. Gerak kakinya kelewat cepat dan lebar dan aku hampir menginjak sepatunya. Mungkin dia atlet lari, atau atlet olahraga lain yang menuntut kelincahan gerak kaki. Aku yakin ukuran sepatu si pemuda lebih dari 43.

Dicegat _season_ 2.

"Eh, nggak. Bercanda." Aku dilema apakah tadi sungguh bercanda atau tidak karena, ya ampun, muka si pemuda datar sekali. Tapi kalau dipikir, itu tadi interjeksi wajar saat kau ditanya _tahun depan?_ untuk sesuatu yang jelas-jelas _sekarang_. Aku juga kerap melakukannya. Yakali disodori lemper sekarang tapi dibeli tahun depan. Keburu jadi kompos, kali. _Maaf Mas, lagi nggak niat bercanda_ , aku menambahkan dalam hati.

"Beli, ya." Pemuda tinggi berambut perak mengulang (ingatkan aku untuk menanyakan nama dia, suatu hari?). Aku hampir garuk-garuk kepala. Orang macam mana yang membujuk dengan muka sedatar teplon? Ini justru mengingatkanku pada tokoh utama satu komik basket. "Satu dua ribu."

"Mahal."

"Lempernya enak."

"Buat ngebus."

Pemuda tinggi berambut perak berpikir sedetik. "Dua ribu, ambil dua."

"Hah." Buset. Langsung didiskon lima puluh persen. Kemungkinan orang ini, pemuda ini, mas-mas ini, apalah istilahnya, sudah malas dan menganut asas _yang penting habis_. "Boleh bonus satu?"

"Boleh."

… Oke. Setengah sadar dan sepenuhnya _awkward_ , aku mengambil plastik di stoples. Memasukkan tiga biji lemper. Menyerahkan dua ribu. Mas-mas berambut perak menerima, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu hilang secepat angin ke arah lobi. Meninggalkanku bengong seperti orang tolol.

… _Mas-mas absurd_ , begitulah impresi pertamaku pada senior bernama Dell.

* * *

Aku memilih ekstrakulikuler KIR, Kelompok Ilmiah Remaja, bukan tanpa alasan. Sekolahku terkenal dengan _tagline_ sekolah penelitian. Sekolah dengan _track record_ juara lomba penelitian terbanyak. Alasan utamaku mendaftar sekolah kemari. Aku sudah bertemu sejumlah kecil senior penyabet juara-juara di ajang nasional maupun internasional. Dan, yah, mereka adalah orang-orang hebat. Meracik ide sederhana, ide klise yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain, menjadi suatu penemuan. Melihat foto-foto mereka di ajang-ajang bergengsi itu, beuh, membuat ngiler setengah mati. Beberapa alumni pernah diundang bertemu presiden tempat kompetisi diselenggarakan. Beberapa yang lain diundang makan malam bersama perdana menteri. Ditawari masuk perguruan tinggi negeri tanpa tes. Ditawari beasiswa sampai S3 plus biaya hidup plus uang saku di luar negeri tanpa tes.

(Satu orang kakak kelas yang kukenal cukup baik, dengan _sangat rendah hati_ menolak tawaran terakhir. Aku ingin sekali mengunyel Mbak X sebelum mendengar alasannya: dia tidak mau meninggalkan adik-adik di SMA. Alias mau menemani dan membantu adik-adik kelas berjuang juga di penelitian. Dan aku pun lumer jadi butir-butir elektron. Terharu setengah mampus. Mbak X terbaik. Pernah membimbing lima tim sekaligus di satu waktu, mengajari presentasi, poster, ppt. Waktu itu H-1 semifinal dan aku termasuk satu dari lima tim tersebut. Satu tim beranggotakan dua orang. Lima kali dua sama dengan sepuluh. Mbak X super sabar membimbing sepuluh orang, karena saat itu tidak seorang pun alumni bisa datang. Sepuluh orang adik kelas amatir luntang-luntung tanpa paham medan. Mbak X serupa malaikat penolong.)

KIR berjadwal rutin setiap hari Rabu di ruang Audio Visual 2. Setiap pertemuan selalu ada minimal tiga orang alumni. Kesempatan bertemu alumni kerap dimanfaatkan untuk mengonsultasikan ide. Namun di luar itu pun, alumni dapat dikontak lewat banyak cara. SMS, misalnya.

Aku sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Sengaja. Aku berlama-lama dikelas untuk menghabiskan bekal. Mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang masih tinggal di kelas, atau bolos kegiatan ekstra. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan segenap niat dan menyapu rasa malas, aku menuruni tangga. Dicegat Mas-mas Lemper. Menyambangi Audio Visual 2, tanda tangan di daftar hadir, dan menyelinap duduk di baris paling belakang. Berjarak empat kursi dariku ada orang lain duduk, selebihnya kosong. Nyaris tidak mendengarkan alumni bicara di depan, aku pilih membuka satu lemper diskonan tadi. Semoga enak. Oh, isinya ayam—ya iyalah.

Hm.

Waah.

Enak.

Lebih enak karena dua ribu tiga. Hehehe.

Aku baru menelan gigitan kedua saat alumni pembicara mengetuk mikrofon beberapa kali untuk menarik atensi. Suara seperti drum dipukul berhasil memfokuskan otakku pada perkataan selanjutnya.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial," si alumni berucap antusias. Aku berusaha tetap menyimak alih-alih membuka tas lalu membaca novel pinjaman. Hari ini aku malas sekali. "Dia mendapat medali emas dan penghargaan khusus di perlombaan X tahun lalu."

Aku hampir tersedak. Perlombaan X! Anjay. Itu, 'kan, perlombaan internasional bertaraf _dewa_. Perlombaan yang diprakarsai sebuah perusahaan prosesor terkemuka dunia. Yang membuat laptop-laptop milikmu bisa berfungsi. Aku tidak akan ngomong banyak-banyak, secara singkat, perlombaan itu adalah _puncak_ dari segala lomba. Dan si tamu spesial ini mendapat medali emas! Plus penghargaan khusus. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa penemuannya, dan kerja kerasnya untuk memperoleh hasil tersebut. Benar-benar mengharumkan nama bangsa.

Aku melewatkan beberapa ucapan si alumni. "—itu, orangnya ada di belakang sana!"

Semua kepala menoleh ke belakang. Ke meja presensi dekat pintu masuk. Dua alumni di sana kagok seketika. Mereka melambaikan tangan sambil berseru _bukan_. Kepala-kepala berangsur menoleh kembali ke depan. Si alumni mengerutkan kening, bicara di mikrofon kepada dua alumni di meja presensi. "Si Dell mana?"

Dell. Nama orang jenius itu Dell. Catat.

Lho. Kayaknya nama itu tidak asing….

Aku diam sejenak. Berpikir. Lalu, atas dorongan yang tidak kuketahui, aku menoleh ke kanan. Ke arah satu-satunya orang selain aku di baris paling belakang. Orang itu duduk memeluk lutut di atas kursi. Membenamkan muka di antara lutut. Sepertinya tidur. Posisinya mirip tokoh utama berkantong mata super tebal satu komik catatan kematian. Di kursi sebelah, ada laptop terbuka dengan layar menyala. Orang itu berambut perak.

Itu adalah Mas-mas Lemper barusan.

"Nah, itu orangnya di sana!" si alumni tiba-tiba berseru, menunjuk ke arah yang sedang kupandangi. Semua kepala menoleh bersamaan. Alumni bernama Dell masih nyaman saja tidur.

… _Mas-mas aneh_ , adalah impresi keduaku pada alumni bernama Dell.

* * *

Ini adalah saat yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu. Ternyata alumni bernama Dell adalah orang yang kucari-cari selama ini. Dialah orang yang mengutak-atik spion dan mengembangkan dengan rumus lensa. Itu, lho, _hi_ per _ho_ sama dengan _si_ per _so_ , untuk mengukur tinggi dan jarak bayangan. Penemuan alumni Dell itu lolos seleksi nasional tapi gugur di final. Wah, sakit. Kalau sekadar mendengar idenya, sih, kalian bakal cengo. Terdengar amat gampang. Tapi setelah tahu rumus dan metode yang dipakai, aku pilih ke laut. Pusing.

Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu seperti apa spion tersebut, takut berkaitan dengan hak cipta. Mengingat penemuan ini membawa-bawa lensa serta antek-anteknya, alumni Dell mestinya bisa jadi konsultator untuk ide binokulerku.

Aku sudah bertanya ke alumni sana-sini tentang siapakah pelaku spion tadi, aku bahkan sudah dapat kontaknya, sayang serangan UTS dan UAS membuatku lupa segala. Aku menganggurkan _draft_ ide binokuler dalam binder dan setelah menyadari orang yang kucari berada tepat empat kursi di sampingku, aku baru teringat. Aha. Ini kebetulan yang bagus.

Mlipir dari sesi diskusi berkelompok, aku menghampiri alumni Dell yang duduk di balik meja presensi sendirian, sedang menunduk mengamati entah apa di bawah meja.

"Mas Dell?" panggilku sesopan mungkin.

Alumni bernama Dell mengangkat muka. "Ya?"

"Mau konsul ide, boleh?"

"Lempermu sudah habis?"

… _Apa_.

"Le … lemper?"

"Kamu yang tadi beli lemper, 'kan? Rambut pink."

 _Uh. Oke_. "Belum, Mas. Baru kemakan satu."

"Tunggu. Rambuk pink bukan cuma kamu, ya?" Alumni Dell bicara lebih ke diri sendiri. "Kalau gitu, siapa pembeli tiga lemper terakhir tadi?"

Ada dua orang berambut merah muda dari kelas berbeda, tapi iH MASNYA. Kan aku udah bilang baru kemakan satu. "Kayaknya aku, Mas. Tiga lemper diskonan tadi?"

"Iya. Oh, jadi memang kamu. Oke, oke. Bagaimana? Enak?"

Aku mengangguk. Memang enak menurut seleraku. "Enak."

" _Feedback_?"

"Em. Digedein sedikit boleh. Biar puas."

"Digedein = harga naik."

"Yaa, kalau gitu jangan digedein … deh?"

"Variasi rasa aja mungkin, ya."

"Uh. Iya. Mungkin."

"Nah. Kamu boleh konsultasi sekarang."

… Jadi tadi itu semacam _password_?

* * *

Di tengah acara mencatat penjelasan alumni Dell tentang lensa, alumni Dell menjentikkan jari. "Dek."

"Ya?"

"Gimana menurutmu kalau lemper rasa cokelat?"

Aku butuh beberapa detik untuk merespon. "… _Cokelat_?"

"Cokelat."

"Tepung kanji trus di dalamnya dikasih lelehan Silver Queen?"

"Cadburry enak."

Ya aku tahu Cadburry enak, Mas. Tapi… "Mahal. Mending cokelat batangan di toko bahan kue."

"Bisa, bisa."

Aku diam. "Kayaknya nggak cocok, deh. Lemper dikasih cokelat? Maksudku, _cokelat_?"

"Inovasi, Dek."

"…"

"Kebetulan aku bawa Silver Queen. Lempermu boleh aku minta sedikit?"

* * *

"Gimana kalau selai? Stroberi, markisa, anggur? Lemper aneka rasa."

"Atau lemper isi mi."

"Lemper isi bakso."

"Lemper isi spaghetti."

"Lemper isi _steak_. _Steak_ lemper. Hmm."

"Lemper goreng isi tuna."

"Lemper isi terasi. Oh, jangan. Itu bagusan arem-arem. Arem-arem isi terasi, isi tuna, isi telur—"

"Bukan, bukan. Ini proyek lemper."

"Lemper isi meses."

"Lemper isi sambalado!"

Di titik ini, aku terjebak antara mau ketawa, mau bengong, mau diem _stay cool_ , atau mau nangis. Aku sudah menghabiskan 28 menit memberondong Mas Dell dengan serangkaian pertanyaan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari lensa dan mata. Kalau boleh jujur, Mas Dell enak sekali diajak konsultasi! Omongannya jelas, langsung ke inti, wawasan luas, dan terpenting adalah _sabar_. Aku beberapa kali gagal paham dan meminta Mas Dell mengulang penjelasan ini-itu (mungkin itu juga yang menyebabkan waktu jadi molor, orz maaf Mas), dan Mas Dell menjelaskan lagi lebih pelan. Mas Dell juga memberi masukkan tentang mau dibawa ke mana ide ini. Mas Dell seolah punya segala jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

Dari 28 menit singkat ini, aku menyimpulkan Mas Dell punya kebiasaan mendongak penuh hingga mampu menatap tembok di belakangnya setiap kali berpikir agak lama. Terkadang melipat tangan terkadang tidak. Kadang mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan telunjuk. Kadang merebahkan kepala di meja. Kalau diringkas satu kata: banyak polah. Mungkin tidak suka berdiam diri. Aku teringat adik sepupu dekatku yang mampu mengguntingi sprei jika sedang bosan kurang kerjaan. Kuharap kebiasaan itu, bukan karena dia pernah melihatku menggunting nyaris separuh ujung lengan kemeja seragam karena bosan setengah mati.

Aku beberapa kali menanyai Mas Dell tentang pengalaman di Amerika saat mengikuti ajang bergengsi X. Cerita Mas Dell runtut. Sekali mendengar, kamu bisa membayangkan detil-detil kecil yang terjadi. Menurutku, Mas Dell ini orang yang cerdas dan _admirable_ sekali—

"Enak, kok. Hmm. Mau coba? Lemper dengan ekstrak rasa Silver Queen. Oh, itu dia! Untuk menekan biaya produksi, rasa cokelatnya bisa diakali pakai ekstrak. Supaya dipercaya konsumen, pengesktrakkan harus bebas bahan kimia. Awal-awal aja. Begitu dapat pasar, bolehlah ditambahi sedikit bahan kimia yang … enggak enggak Dek, cuma bercanda. Jangan melotot begitu."

—jika mengabaikan seleranya yang tidak _biasa_.

Aku membagi satu lemper pada Mas Dell (sama saja aku tidak mendapat beli dua gratis satu, tapi tidak masalah, sih) sambil masih sangsi apakah Mas Dell serius berniat memakan lemper bersama cokelat. Silver Queen Chunky Bar, ya ampun! Aku kehabisan kata-kata melihat Mas Dell santai gigit lemper gigit cokelat kunyahkunyahkunyah lalu berkata _enak, kok, Dek_.

Belum sempat aku berkomentar, Mas Dell meletakkan dua potong cokelat masih berbungkus kertas emas di tanganku. Aku mengerjap heran sekaligus senang. _Asik, dapat cokelat!_

Aku baru saja ingin memastikan apakah cokelat ini benar untukku, tapi Mas Dell keburu menginterjeksi. "Coba, deh. Lemper sama cokelat. Jangan nolak dulu. Cukup segigit, deh. Buat jajal."

Capek menghadapi tingkah _absurd_ apa lagi, aku meletakkan binder. Gigit lemper gigit cokelat kunyahkunyah—uh.

Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan rasanya. Sudah, kamu coba sendiri saja.

* * *

"Emang lempernya buat apaan, sih, Mas? Danus kampus?"

Setengah jam sebelum ekskul berakhir, aku putuskan mengakhiri sesi konsultasi tanya-jawab. Konsep alat sudah terbayang sedikit-sedikit. Kerennya, Mas Dell menggambarkan sketsa sederhana sebagai gambaran. Sketsa itu masih sangat kasar dan jelas masih akan berubah mengingat konsepku sendiri belum matang, tapi tetap saja Mas Dell sudah berbaik hati. Dan, ya ampun, sketsa kasar empat menit dengan pensil mekanik yang bagus sekali! Aku bilang _bagus sekali_ bukan semata karena aku payah dalam gambar-menggambar, melainkan karena _memang_ bagus.

Aku mengamati sketsa lekat-lekat sebelum bertanya apakah Mas Dell pintar menggambar. Dijawab kalem _tidak juga_. Aku yakin bohong. Ya, wajar, sih. Kalau Mas Dell menjawab _iya dong pinter, bagus kan_ aku malah akan menganggapnya sombong—atau tidak. Entah karena alasan apa, aku agak yakin Mas Dell rendah hati.

"Iya, buat danus."

"Acara apakah?"

"Bukan acara kampus. Lebih buat pemasukan pribadi."

"Pribadi?"

"Pribadi buat timku."

"Tim apa, Mas, kalau boleh tahu?" Mengakhiri sesi tanya-jawab konsultasi bukan berarti mengakhiri sesi kepo ria, 'kan? Hehe.

"Tim buat maju lomba besok. Bikin mobil listrik."

"Waah." Aku cukup sering dengar tentang ini. "Tim gabungan beberapa fakultas, ya? Mas ketuanya?"

"Iya. Iya."

Aku tidak bermaksud sungguh-sungguh menanyakan pertanyaan kedua. Itu hanya pancingan agar Mas Dell menjawab lebih spesifik posisinya di tim. Lha, ternyata benaran ketua. Aku jadi terpikir bagaimana anggota tim Mas Dell menghadapi absurditas ketuanya. Duh, aku terdengar tidak sopan sekali. Aku harap Mas Dell tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Bisa gawat kalau Mas Dell tidak mau lagi diajak konsultasi. Omong-omong soal mobil listrik….

"Mas Dell kuliah di Univ U, 'kan, ya? Tim mobil listrik yang manakah?"

"Sebenarnya mobilnya udah jadi. Kemarin lolos ke final di Kanada. Diliput media, kok, coba kamu cari. Doain aja, ya, supaya menang."

DUILE UDAH FINAL TERNYATA—sebentar. Mobil listrik? Kanada? Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Lolos April kemarin itu …?"

"Iya."

"Final di Kanada bulan ini."

"Seratus."

"Mas." _Jangan-jangan…._

"Kenapa?"

"Nama mobilnya apakah?"

Mas Dell menyebut satu nama.

ANJAS HAHAHA ITU KAN TIM ABANGKU JUGA.

"Mas kenal Momotaro?"

"Eh, kamu kenal? Dia _partner-in-crime_ -ku di kampus. Kamu kenal dari mana?"

"Dia abangku."

Mata Mas Dell membesar. Kentara terkejut mendengar fakta ini. Dia memajukan kepala, menyipitkan mata selagi mengamati wajahku. "Wah. Pantas." Mas Dell memundurkan kepala. "Makanya aku kayak familier sama wajahmu."

Untuk sesaat aku mengingat-ingat kegiatan abangku di kampus. Bang Momotaro sering pulang larut bahkan tidak pulang, alias menginap demi merampungkan proyek mobil listrik.

Aku ingat masa-masa ketika kantung mata Bang Taro menebal sampai mirip panda dan dia sering jalan menabrak tembok. Ketika Bang Taro memantengi laptop mengetik entah apa sampe bengek. Ketika Bang Taro lupa membawa duplikat kunci rumah dan menjebol jendela depan pukul dua pagi, sukses dikira maling. Itu kejadian yang menurutku lumayan lucu. Pukul dua pagi, aku sudah mantap menggenggam tongkat bisbol, siap menghajar siapapun maling yang cari mati berani masuk rumah. Dendam pribadi karena pernah kemalingan sepatu di _rest area_ dalam perjalanan mudik ke rumah nenek.

Itu adalah sepatu putih kesayanganku. Aku menggerutu nonstop dipenuhi dendam membara sementara Bang Taro menertawaiku habis-habisan, jadi kulempar jidatnya dengan botol akua terisi penuh. Dia langsung pingsan. Aku buru-buru membaringkan Bang Taro lalu menyelimutinya, berharap Ayah-Ibu di jok depan tidak memergoki ulahku menganiaya abangku sendiri, sambil berdoa agar Bang Taro cepat sadar.

Dua puluh menit menegangkan yang diisi beberapa pertanyaan Ibu _kok Momotaro mendadak nggak ada suaranya_ dan _kenapa kok pindah tengah_. Ayah melirik sebentar sebelum kembali fokus menyetir mobil, kentara tidak ambil pusing. Aku menjawab _bobok_ sepercaya diri mungkin. Ibu manggut-manggut, menoleh lagi ke depan. Berbincang lagi dengan Ayah.

Dua puluh menit aku berdoa _semoga Bang Taro nggak gegar otak semoga nggak gegar otak duh mampus aku Bang buruan bangun dong_ sebelum Bang Taro akhirnya sadar. Untungnya Bang Taro tidak gegar otak. Dia bangun sambil linglung, berpikir keras mengapa tidak ingat telah berselimut. Dan mengapa tiba-tiba dia punya benjol di kepala.

Aku berusaha sok kalem menonton pohon-pohon di luar lewat dengan cepat. Bang Taro bertanya sejak kapan aku pindah dari jok belakang ke jok tengah, kujawab dia kepo. Lalu menambahkan dalam hati _tentu saja memberimu ruang untuk pembaringanmu. Anggap aja kualat ngetawain orang._

Sampai sekarang, aku masih bertanya-tanya di mana sepatu putihku berada dan terutama: SIAPA YANG NYOLONG. DEMI NANASH. Siapa tahu suatu hari aku beruntung menemukan sepatu putihku di salah satu lapak jual beli _online_. Atau pasar Minggu pagi dekat rumah ... sebelum ingat rumahku di mana, kemalingan di mana. Hiks. Harapan orang saat desperet memang luar biasa berkembangnya (baca: penuh ilusi dan pembenaran).

Berangkat dari pengalaman, aku jadi sensi terhadap colong-mencolong. Termasuk kasus penjebolan jendela pukul dua pagi ini. Segenap sanubari siap mengamuk. Lalu lampu ruang tamu menyala benderang karena Ayah menekan sakelar sambil siaga dengan garpu taman (yang omong-omong amat tajam. Aku pernah iseng menusuk pantat Bang Taro dengan itu, dia berakhir memperban pantatnya seminggu penuh sambil menyumpahiku). Ibu paling santai, justru membawa _remote_ televisi (aku tidak mengerti alasan Ibu mengambil _remote_ teve untuk menghadapi maling. Apa Ibu berencana menyambit maling dengan _remote_ sampai pingsan lalu menelepon polisi _tolong ada maling aku baru saja membuatnya pingsan dengan remote jadi cepat kirim bantuan kemari_? Kadang Ibu bisa menjadi seaneh itu). Ayah siap meringkus dengan mengacung-acungkan garpu taman bak demonstran kalap, atau lebih bagus jika melemparnya sekalian biar si maling tahu rasa.

Rambut pink. Mata ijo. Muka melongo setengah mau tiarap. Ada beberapa detik hening sebelum Ayah mengamuk, sungguhan mengacung-acungkan garpu taman pada si maling sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jendela yang rusak dibuka paksa. Bang Taro kalang kabut naik ke sofa, lari menghindari Ayah yang mirip Ultraman kelebihan bahan bakar ketika mengamuk.

Bang Taro meloncat ke sana kemari dikejar Ayah, menabrak tembok, hampir menendang teve yang secara misterius telah menyala (ternyata pelakunya Ibu. Sudah santai mengemil kacang sambil menyimak drama Korea dini hari. Di sini aku curiga, Ibu telah menduga bahwa si penjebol jendela memang Bang Taro tapi memilih diam, karena itu Ibu tampak adem-ayem saja. Mungkin _the power of_ naluri Ibu?).

Aku menonton kejar-kejaran Ayah dan Bang Taro selama semenit, lalu mlipir ikut Ibu bersila di karpet. Aku tidak suka drama Korea, tapi kacang gorengnya enak. Aku mendengar derap kaki Bang Taro mencapai dapur dan mulai berpikir perlukah aku menengahi. Watak Ayah dan Bang Taro hampir sama: suka melempar barang saat kepepet. Di kasus ini, Ayah pasti jadi satu-satunya orang yang melempar. Bang Taro mana berani. Emangnya mau dikutuk jadi Malin Kundang? Kalau perang denganku, baru masuk akal jika dua pihak sama-sama menghamburkan amunisi.

Mereka di dapur. Amat bahaya jika barang pecah belah dilempar. Oh, tapi tidak mungkin Ayah tega melempari anak sendiri dengan barang yang bisa melukai. Tapi, jika mereka sibuk bergerak dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol … jelas lain lagi.

Ibu tetap tenang-tenang saja. Aku heran mengapa Ibu tidak tampak ingin melindungi teritorialnya, daerah kekuasaannya. Saat aku bertanya, jawaban Ibu adalah: "Gampang. Kalau mereka bikin pecah, suruh gantilah. Beli lagi. Ppft, lihat, Mo. Protagonisnya jelek!" Ibuku memang terkeren sepanjang masa.

Aku menatap tongkat bisbol dari kamar Bang Taro—cuma pajangan, dia sama sekali buta bisbol—dan merasa kecewa karena gagal melampiaskan dendamku pada maling sepatuku. Aku berpikir sedikit lebih lama dan mendadak lebih menyesal karena tidak berpura-pura _tidak menyadari_ itu tadi adalah Bang Taro. Jika aku bisa pura-pura panik dan menerjang mendahului Ayah, aku sudah mendapatkan dua hal: pelampasan kemalingan dan kepuasan bisa menggebuk Bang Taro. Iya, aku memang adik durhaka.

"Mas Dell nggak pernah main ke rumah, emangnya?"

"Pernah. Beberapa kali, malah. Mungkin pas kamu lagi pergi. Aku ingat Taro pernah memberi tahu dia punya adik perempuan … ternyata kamu." Mas Dell berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan Ibu jari. Tersenyum sedikit.

Mendadak alarm di kepalaku berbunyi. Kupandangi Mas Dell penuh curiga. "Bang Taro … pernah bilang sesuatu tentang aku?"

Lima detik menegangkan. Mas Dell memandang langit-langit dengan tampang mengingat-ingat, dan aku berani sumpah ada gurat geli di sana. Pertanda buruk.

"Taro pernah bilang …" Mas Dell tidak repot-repot menghapus gurat geli di muka, "dia punya adik perempuan jelek yang nggak tahu diuntung."

…

"Dia bilang adiknya cerewet, bengal, aneh, tukang ngajak berantem, ngeselin."

…..

"Dia bilang jelek sampai empat kali."

…..

"Oh, dan dia menyuruhku tutup mulut."

… Bang Taro sialan.

Apa coba faedahnya curhat soal perilaku adikmu ke orang yang jangankan kenal, tahu wajahnya saja tidak?! Bukan berarti aku membenarkan segala ocehan dia itu, tapi, tapi, TAPI. PENCEMARAN NAMA BAIK INI, MAH. Sedurhaka-durhakanya aku, aku tidak pernah menyebar aib Bang Taro ke mana-mana. Kalau kuumbar, dia pasti sudah seret jodoh sekarang!

Aku mengingat-ingat ucapan Mas Dell dan memutuskan setidaknya itu bukan aib, melainkan perilaku umum yang sekali lagi tidak mau kubenarkan—

"Dia juga pernah cerita."

Aku langsung waspada. " _Cerita_?"

"Soal adiknya yang waktu TK cuek ke ruang tamu sewaktu ada saudara datang, lewat nggak pakai baju buat ngambil Yupi."

... Aku kuatir rahangku sudah tidak di tempat.

"Atau soal adiknya yang—"

"Atau soal adiknya yang—"

"Dan soal adiknya yang—"

"Dan soal adiknya—"

"—MAS UDAH JANGAN DILANJUTIN!" Aku histeris. BANG TARO KUPRETTTTT ASDFGHJKLMNOP ORZORZORZ! Seberapa banyak yang sudah Bang Taro ceritain? Emangnya salah punya aib? Emangnya lu pikir lu nggak punya aib, Bang? LU PIKIR GUE DOANG? *sfx: gunung meletus*

Mas Dell kentara sekali menahan tawa susah-payah. Hancur sudah citra baikku di depan Mas Dell.

* * *

Aku melewati pintu depan dengan sepenuh nafsu, mengucap salam dengan berteriak, langsung menghambur mendorong pintu kamar Bang Taro hingga menjeblak terbuka. Bang Taro ada di tempat tidur, terlonjak bangun hingga komik di genggaman jatuh menubruk lantai. Sebelum dia sempat marah, aku melotot galak dan menyemburkan serangkaian mantra sakti:

"Bang, mulai sekarang, kamu nggak boleh numpang _tethering_ ke aku, nggak boleh pinjem laptopku, nggak boleh pinjem USB OTG, nggak boleh pinjem _flashdisk_ -ku lagi! Dasar abang geblek rese!"

"—APA INI KENAPA KENAPA ADA APA—"

Kuterjang Bang Taro. Menarik lepas _headset_ dari telinga dan colokkan ponselnya. "Ini juga nggak boleh Abang pinjem lagi. Bhay!"

"MO KENAPA SIH WEH—"

"Pikir sendiri!"

Aku banting pintu.

* * *

Abangku yang sableng dan rese luar biasa itu lahir tiga tahun lebih dulu dariku. Selain kemiripan nama kami—cuma beda satu suku kata, kamu tahu— fisik kami pun nyaris serupa. Rambut pink, mata hijau. Mengabaikan tinggi badan dan panjang rambut, kami sudah bisa menyamar jadi satu sama lain. Bang Taro bisa memakai wig atau apalah dan datang ke sekolahku, mengaku sebagai Momone Momo dan tidak akan ketahuan. Tidak pakai wig juga tidak masalah, bilang saja habis potong rambut. Aku dapat memotong rambut hingga cepak lalu datang ke kampus Bang Taro, mengaku sebagai Momone Momotaro dan mengikuti kuliah tanpa dipandang curiga.

Sayang, ada sesuatu bernama _perbedaan tinggi_ serta _jenis pita suara_ di dunia ini. Akan aneh sekali mendapati Momotaro si jangkung tiba-tiba menyusut dan bicara seperti perempuan. Akan aneh sekali mendapati Momo tiba-tiba membesar setinggi tiang dan bersuara berat plus berjakun. Maka sejak kelas tujuh, saat pubertas Bang Taro mulai mencolok, kami putuskan berhenti saling menyamar.

Yep. Kami pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Berulang kali, malah. Aku pernah masuk kelas enam sebagai Bang Taro dan menggantikan dia ulangan bahasa sementara dia masuk kelas tiga menggantikanku ulangan sosial. Persekongkolan demi nilai bagus; aku lihai di bahasa dan dia cakap di sosial. Kami sama-sama dapat delapan koma dan sukses dibonusi mampir kedai es krim oleh Ayah, yang berjanji demikian andaikata kami dapat nilai tujuh lima ke atas. Ayah tahu kelemahan anak-anaknya di sekolah, haha. Agar tidak ketahuan, kami berangkat seperti biasa setelah sarapan. Di tengah perjalanan gegas mlipir ke masjid, ganti baju dengan seragam cadangan masing-masing. Aku dan Bang Taro tidak pernah satu sekolah. Sebelum pulang, kami ganti baju lagi dan menyerahkan kertas ulangan pada Ayah. Jreeeng, jadilah es krim dua porsi!

Kalau kalian bertanya apakah Bang Taro rela mempermalukan diri sendiri demi semangkuk es krim, jawabannya adalah tidak juga walauBangTaromemangmalu-maluinsihcoret. _Fortunately_ , seragam lelaki-perempuan di sekolah kami adalah celana. Jadi Bang Taro tidak perlu buang urat malu memakai rok. (Aku agak menyayangkan hal itu, sebenarnya.) Ini juga yang menyebabkan Bang Taro ogah ganti-menggantikan posisi di lingkungan bermain: memangnya dia suka masak-masakan? Suka pasaran? Pfft. Walau masa kecilku juga diisi panjat pohon dan trek-trekan sepeda abal. Ganti-menggantikan ini terjadi di waktu-waktu ketika rambutku masih sependek Bang Taro. Sejak berhenti saling menyamar, aku mulai memanjangkan rambut. Tidak pernah lebih panjang dari belikat. Aku berencana memangkasnya lagi.

Bang Taro terlahir sebagai spesies cerdas. Untuk hal ini harus kuakui. Dia selalu masuk jajaran tiga besar di sekolah, ditambah prestasi nonakademik. Minat pada karate mengantar Bang Taro meraih sejumlah medali di banyak kejuaraan. Trofi juara sepak bola sebagai kiper terbaik. Dia juga tekun mengikuti klub tenis dan lari dan semuanya sudah pernah menyabet penghargaan kejuaraan. Dia pernah mewakili tim pekan olahraga provinsi namun gugur pada seleksi dua. Pokoknya dia memang berbakat. Punya abang cowok seperti ini memang susah. Huhu. Jejak akademik Bang Taro paling membuatku uring-uringan. Bang Taro mampu mempertahankan nilai walau kepindahan dari SMP ke SMA berbeda rayon memiliki perbedaan cukup jomplang. Nilai Bang Taro pernah jatuh di semester awal—dia juga mengalami _shocking culture_ perbedaan rayon itu—namun _progress_ peningkatan dia mengagumkan. Nilai perlahan naik. Naik lalu menanjak. Dia juga tidak semata bureng, melainkan tetap mengambil banyak kegiatan tambahan plus organisasi. _Ending_ -nya? Bang Taro dapat undangan ke fakultas impian. Gila. Aku tidak tahu Bang Taro sebrilian itu. Karena perbedaan umur kami ditambah dia sempat satu kali akselerasi, pada awalnya aku tidak begitu mengerti duduk perkara. Sekarang setelah mengalami sendiri, rasanya aku sanggup menyembah Bang Taro. Perbedaan rayon sekolahan itu mengerikan, bung! Nilai-nilaiku banyak jatuh dan aku melorot nyaris ke batas bawah. Bang Taro pastilah jenius sejati karena bisa bertahan sejauh ini. Kkhhh.

("Bu, kok abang bisa pinter gitu, sih. Tampak luarnya kan nggak menjanjikan."

"Itu karena pas bayi, abangmu dapat suntikan mujarab."

"Suntikan mujarab?"

"Iya."

"Suntik apa?"

"Rabies."

"...")

Tapi secerdas apapun abangku, aku jarang tanya pelajaran pada dia kecuali kepepet. Mungkin aku tidak pantas bicara begini karena entah bagaimana aku sendiri, tapi cara Bang Taro mengajari materi itu aneh. Alih-alih mudeng, aku malah semakin blong. Aku mengamati rumus-rumus serta coret-coret hitungannya, kemudian pusing. Ini barusan terjadi lagi seminggu lalu. Stres trigonometri, aku coba lari minta bantuan pada Bang Taro yang ciboek mengetik. Lantai kamarnya penuh kertas dan buku, sedang mejanya justru bersih. Bang Taro lebih suka belajar di lantai. Aku hampir mengira bola hitam-putih di pojokan kamar sebagai kukang nyasar, kemudian sadar Bang Taro hanya memeluk bantal dan berkemul selimut zebra sepanjang tubuh belakang, memantengi laptop setengah jongkok. Apa-apaan. Sejak kapan kamar dia berubah jadi jamban darurat. Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi polah Bang Taro, langsung masuk dan bermaksud menjalankan tugas suciku: menanyakan soal nomor satu sampai lima. Ini termasuk peristiwa langka untuk diriku sendiri: sebulan lagi UAS dan aku sudah mulai belajar! Biasanya juga H-1 baru wayangan kebut semalam. Aku baru mengambil tiga langkah masuk ketika tersandung kabel laptop.

Untung Bang Taro mau diinterupsi. Dia membaca sejenak lima soal yang kusodorkan sebelum grasa-grusu mencari pensil. Dan begitulah, seperti sudah kubilang, aku tambah tidak mudeng. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil kupahami adalah tulisan sincostan. Selebihnya buram seperti lukisan abstrak, menyebabkan perih gatal-gatal iritasi mata dan gejala ayan. Seolah tubuhku sendiri sudah membangun antibodi terhadap sesuatu bernama matematika. Aku pernah nyerocos begitu saat makan malam dan alih-alih dihibur, Ayah serta Bang Taro kompak mengolokku "tukang _ndobos_ ". IYA PERCAYA DEH. Ayah pun adalah jenius matematika-fisika. Sampai sekarang masih lancar selancar pasang gigi empat ngebut di Ring Road subuh-subuh jika disodori segembong soal. Ayah lulusan MIPA Univ U (yep, univ Bang Taro dan Mas Dell sekarang). Lulus _cumlaude_. Penerima beasiswa di Prancis. Aku bertanya-tanya apa keahlian matematika bisa menurun secara genetik dan Bang Taro telah merampasnya dariku mengingat dia lahir lebih dulu, tapi Bang Taro memoles jidatku keras sampai aku teriak protes. Dia mencemooh agar aku berhenti mengada-ngada _mending kamu belajar sana_. Aku bahkan sudah lupa cara mengerjakan logaritma, _for God's sake_! Apa orang jenius selalu mengerjakan soal secepat ini? Ayah dan Bang Taro makan apa, sih, bisa otak encer begitu? :"((((

(Momo, 16 tahun, desperet.)

Kalau sudah begini—kosong blong oh apa itu matematique apa itu fisique tak kenal yey tak kenal sssyuulalaaa—aku akhirnya lari ke Ayah. Biasanya aku akan mudeng, karena aku selalu bertanya pada Ayah tentang angka-angka songong ini, dan dengan cara itu pula aku berhasil dapat nilai sempurna di UN SMP (omong-omong, aku baru tahu otak manusia bisa menguapkan angka demikian cepat dalam jangka waktu dua bulan libur panjang menanti pengumuman nilai). Sebenarnya dalih minta bantuan pada Bang Taro, semata karena aku tidak tahu Ayah ada di mana sekarang. Mengurusi kos? Entahlah. Sambil menunggu suara pintu rumah terbuka dan Ayah muncul dari sana, aku mengintip binder Bang Taro. Apa yang ditulis anak teknik elektro pada bindernya? Intipintipintip—

Langsung kututup lima belas detik kemudian. Tidak mau tambah stres, _nuwun_. Bang Taro tampak cuek saja. Aku tahu dia sedang mengerjakan UTS _take home_ atau apalah itu. Pada saat itulah aku menangkap keberadaan sebuah buku hijau di kolong tempat tidur. Buku hijau muda polos.

 _DIARY_ BANG TARO. OH YEAH. HAHA! Mendadak aku merasa kemenangan berada sangat dekat denganku. Catatan hidup Bang Taro hanya berjarak tiga jengkal dariku. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan diary Bang Taro...

Tapi bener aja, lho. Abangku satu itu punya _diary_ dan jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana, pokoknya dia rutin menulisi. Hal ini membuatku menebak-nebak apakah menulis _diary_ termasuk resep jitunya menjadi cerdas. Kalau iya, kan, aku bisa mencoba juga, mengaktifkan kebiasaan masa lalu yang sudah karatan. Eh, tapi _diary_ -ku saja sudah entah di mana sekarang. Apa ya, yang Bang Taro tulis di _diary_? Apa dia menulis curahan hati normal seperti pengalaman jatuh cinta, kegalauan, dilema, hal-hal melankolis semacam itu? Apa dia—entah karena alasan apa—mendaftar macam-macam kegiatan dalam sehari, seperti dulu saat dia SD? Apa dia menulis paragraf-paragraf puisi atau prosa atau syair? Atau justru _diary_ bernasib sama dengan binder, yakni menjadi modul plus catatan tugas jilid kesekian? Aku tahu Bang Taro alay, tapi apakah isi _diary_ itu benar berisi curhat _nonsense_ seperti dugaan ngawurku selama ini, masih sulit diprediksi. Bang Taro menyimpan _diary_ di tempat aman entah di mana dan aku juga tidak pernah tertarik mencari. _I mean, hello_ , bukan urusanku. Lagipula itu, kan, privasi orang. Aku pasti ngamuk kalau _diary_ -ku dibaca orang tanpa ijin, ha _wong_ pakai ijin saja tidak bakal kubolehkan.

Tapi keadaan ini membuatku dilema. Tiga jengkal, lho. Tiga jengkal. Tergeletak begitu saja. Tampak amat mengundang. Ini seperti aji mumpung. Sayang sekali dilewatkan. Aku melirik Bang Taro. Mata panda fokus ke layar, dahi berkerut. _Coy. Coy. Ambil, coy_. Aku berpikir cepat. Ini gampang, sangat gampang. Tinggal rebahan menggulung membelakangi Bang Taro. Punggungku akan menghalangi sudut pandang Bang Taro. Lalu buka _diary_ , baca. Aku langsung menjalankan rencana. Tidur menyamping, menunggu apa dia bakal mengusirku, ternyata tidak, aku baru ingat Bang Taro punya daya konsentrasi tinggi, jadi aku mulai mengulurkan tangan pelan-pelan ... pelan ... _yes_ dapet—

"WOY LU NGAPAIN NGAMBIL BUKU GUE TAROK."

CIH.

Ogah dibanting, aku terpaksa menurut. Belum juga sempat buka halaman pertama. Aku beringsut duduk. "Emang kamu nulis apaan sih, Bang, di _diary_? Kisah cinta? Penasaran beneran, nih."

Bang Taro menatapku dengan wajah WTF. "Ya kalo takberi tahu, bukan _diary_ namanya, geblek."

"Ya siapa tahu."

Aku mengamati Bang Taro bangkit berdiri, menggumamkan sesuatu tentang cemilan. Omong-omong, abangku itu tinggi sekali. Kalau kupikir-pikir sekarang, mungkin tinggi Bang Taro sama dengan Mas Dell. Bang Taro juga termasuk ganteng, lho. Ganteng gimana? Ganteng-ganteng serigala. Oke garing. Maksudku, ganteng ya ganteng. _Good-looking_. Dia juga pintar masak (PADAHAL AKU AJA KAGA BISA HAHAHAHAHA). Ditambah postur tubuh mirip tentara, Bang Taro sudah lebih dari bisa masuk sepuluh besar tipe pacar idaman. Aku tidak bohong. Kamu mungkin bakal klepek-klepek kalau ketemu dia langsung, tahu. Aku sedikit—ralat, SANGAT menyayangkan Bang Taro tidak mendaftar jadi tentara. Aku bisa membayangkan Bang Taro dalam seragam, bersanding di antara tentara nasional. Pernah ketemu orang AD, AL, atau AU? Apa yang kamu pikirkan jika melihat mereka? Postur oke? _Check_. Wajah oke? _Check_. Pernah lihat aksi _marching band_ mereka? Kalau belum, kasiandehlucoret kamu harus lihat. Di Yutub ada, kok, monggo dicari dan selamat muntah pelangi! (Tidak tahu juga sih, bakal muntah pelangi benaran atau tidak, karena menonton di Yutub dan melihat langsung, kan, berbeda.) Bang Taro mestinya memenuhi kualifikasi fisik, berhubung dia juga atlet dan masih aktif sampai sekarang. Aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya punya kakak tentara ... tapi cuma sebatas mimpi.

Tapi, gapapa. Punya kakak seperti Bang Taro apa adanya sudah lebih dari cukup. EAA.

(Masih tentang tentara nasional, Bang Taro pernah membalik omonganku. _Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang me_ _n_ _daftar?_ Aku langsung tertawa ngenes. Aku tidak setinggi dirimu, Bang. Apa sampeyan semata tanya atau mengejek _kula mboten ngertos_. Kulihat mata Bang Taro dan menggeplak punggungnya karena dia sok-sokan menahan tawa. Sialan. Karena itu, dalam posisi aku duduk di lantai dan Bang Taro berdiri tegak, aku bagaikan berdiri di samping tiang bendera, lalu mendongak untuk menatap pucuknya.)

Selain ngeselin dari bawaan orok, Bang Taro pun punya absurditasnya sendiri. Aku pernah memergoki dia karaoke di kamar, jingkrak-jingkrak mengikuti irama musik dari ponsel, menari di atas _paper_ kuliah dan seprai dan bantal, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak kelepasan menginjak laptop di lantai, jingkrak-jingkrak memegang sapi, eh maksudku sapu yang dianggap gitar, jingkrak-jingkrak mirip orang kesurupan hanya pakai ... _kancut_. Kancut kuning ngejreng. _Kuning._ Fakmen. Aku kalap cuci mata pakai air zam-zam. Pemandangan hina itu sayangnya tidak kupotret.

Atau saat teman-teman kuliah dia main ke rumah. Aku membawakan minum untuk enam orang. Teman-teman Bang Taro langsung kusukai pada impresi pertama. Salah seorang dari mereka sempat melontarkan gombalan berkaitan jus mangga yang kubawa dan itu adalah gombalan tergaring sepanjang masa tapi mengundang tawa. Aku hampir mencapai dapur untuk mengembalikan nampan saat mendengar Bang Taro mulai menggombali teman perempuan: _kamu jangan minum, jus ini beracun / racun apa / racun jatuh cinta padaku_ oke _aND I WAS LIKE_ APAAN COBA YHA BANG. Apalagi bukan dia yang membuat minuman melainkan aku. Yawla. _Ora nyambung blas_. Aku mendengar dia disoraki ramai-ramai. Diam beberapa lama di dapur untuk menghabiskan kentang goreng buatan Bang Taro (sial enyak sekali omgomgomg Bang Taro memang calon menantu idaman hkhkhk), aku sadar kerja kelompok mereka sudah berubah ke kompetisi menggombal. Dan rasanya cuma gombalan Bang Taro yang paling garing krenyes.

Mungkin itu alasan ganteng-ganteng begitu Bang Taro masih lajang sampai sekarang. Iya, kami memang kakak-beradik jomblo. Ralat. _Single_. Apa sih kata orang? _Single_ itu prinsip, jomblo itu nasib? Halah.

Bicara soal sekarang...

"Mo."

"Momo."

"Maafin."

"Mo."

"Jangan gitu maah."

"Abang khilaf, Mo."

"Abang telah berdosa pada Ananda."

"Najis!"

"MOMO MAAFIN ABANGMU INI—"

Prang.

"Abang gEBLEK LU MECAHIN APA."

"Mampus aing mampUS MOMO PIGURANYA NTAR AKU GANTI DEH—"

"Keluar."

"MOMO."

"KELUAR."

"TAPI AKU BUTUH LAPTOPMU—"

 _"GET DE HELL OUTTA HERE WON'T U."_

* * *

"Hubunganmu sama Taro lagi panas, ya?"

Adalah suara pertama (jika pramuniaga selamat datang kelewat cerita di pintu masuk tidak dihitung) yang menyapaku setelah sepuluh menit penuh merenungi kontainer es krim. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan es krim mana yang harus kubeli dengan uang saku bulanan terakhir. Mumpung masih bersisa cukup banyak, tidak ada salahnya sedikit memanjakan diri. Mognem, Woles, atau Konetto? Enak-enak semua. Aku sudah setengah jalan hitung kancing ketika suara tadi mengetuk gendang telinga.

Aku menoleh. Lalu mendongak. Mas Dell tengah menyeruput minuman cup bersedotan merah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa yang pertama kali kuperhatikan adalah sedotan. "Wah, halo, Mas." Mas Dell mengangguk. "Beli apa?" Aku tidak melihat satu pun barang belanjaan di tangan Mas Dell.

"Nggak beli apa-apa."

"Oh … lalu?"

"Aku coba nawarin lemper."

"Mas lagi jualan? _Door-to-door_?" Ada gitu ya, _door-to-door_ ke minimarket?

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Nitipin lemper."

Aku bengong. "Masa nitip jualan ke Indomamat?"

"Ya kenapa? Kali aja boleh. Swalayan aja kadang bisa. Yah, walau ternyata di sini nggak bisa."

"Ya. Tapi. Indomamat, lho, Mas. Indomamat. Kayaknya jelas nggak boleh."

"Aku tadi coba ke Circle Que."

"... Hasilnya?"

Muka Mas Dell datar-datar saja. "Nggak boleh juga."

Aku bertepuk tangan. Sambil kembali memilah es krim, kali ini sudah mengeliminasi Mognem, aku iseng mencetuskan pikiran. "Mas Dell itu pede sekali, ya."

"Lho. Jadi pengusaha ya kudu muka tembok."

"Pengusaha?" aku menoleh pada Mas Dell. Mas Dell entah sejak kapan membungkuk di sebelahku, ikut memilih es krim. Asik, nih. Kan lumayan kalau aku bisa dijajanin—eh. Samar-samar aku mencium aroma citrus, mungkin sabun yang Mas Dell pakai. Jemari Mas Dell mendarat pada satu es krim. "Mas Dell mau jadi pengusaha? Eh, jangan itu, Mas. Rasa stroberinya bikin eneg. Mending yang vanila."

"Oh, masa? Tapi vanila habis."

"Kalau gitu, ini aja? Menurutku enak. Aku beli ini."

"Boleh, deh."

Aku mengambil satu lagi untuk Mas Dell. Mendadak merasa ngenes. Aku sudah mem- _budget_ diri dengan dua puluh ribu tapi ujung-ujungnya beli es krim langganan seharga empat rebon lima ratus. Yah, nggak papa, deh. Mungkin jalanku berhemat diridhoi. Aku menutup kontainer es krim setelah beberapa saat menggaruk bunga-bunga es di dinding kontainer. Bunga-bunga es itu meleleh di sela kukuku yang dipotong terlalu pendek. Aku hampir mengingatkan Mas Dell karena belum menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi Mas Dell angkat bicara duluan. "Sudah?" Sambil menjulurkan tangan.

"Apanya?"

"Kamu mau beli es krim doang?"

"Iya."

"Sini."

"Weh, benaran?"

"Ho'o, sekalian."

Aku menyerahkan es krimku. Melangkah riang di belakang Mas Dell menuju kasir. Jalan berhemat sungguh diridhoi. Hkhkhk.

Aku baru terpikir bagaimana kami bisa bertemu setelah keluar dari Indomamat. Tempat ini jauh dari sekolah, plus hari libur. Aku barusan saja pulang dari perpustakaan baru yang dibuka seminggu lalu, perpustakaan yang konon terbesar se-Asia Tenggara. "Mas Dell dari mana?"

"Rumah temen. Deket dari sini."

"Aku nggak lihat stoples lemper?"

"Udah dititipin semua. Satu ke kios jajan pasar, satu ke kios lain."

"Hooh," kurobek bungkus es krim traktiran. Mas Dell melakukan hal serupa. "Makasih, Mas, es krimnya."

"Santai."

"Mas Dell mau ke mana sekarang?" aku dan Mas Dell mengambil arah jalan sama. Aku hendak menuju halte bus dekat Indomamat, ambil trayek 3A ke rumah. Krisis uang bensin memaksaku naik bus dan sekarang aku bersyukur setengah mampus: ada operasi di jalur yang akan kutempuh andaikata naik motor. Aku, kan, belum punya SIM. Wkwkwk dasar mbejo.

"Kamu mau ke mana?"

"Pulang."

"Ngebus?"

"Iya."

"Nah. Bareng, ya. Aku mau ke rumahmu juga. Ada perlu sama Taro."

Mendengar nama itu langsung membuatku bete. Kalau dipikir aku pun belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama Mas Dell. Aku sedang mengacangi Bang Taro habis-habisan sejak tiga hari lalu. Sebenarnya Bang Taro sudah berkali-kali minta maaf, raut melas yang bakal kulempari bantal di situasi lain, membujuk, menyogok pakai cokelat koin lima ratus tiga dari warung depan rumah, menggedor pintu kamarku sambil berseru-seru ( _"Mooo maapin abang dong lah!" "Lu ngerusak pintu, Bang!"_ ), sampai menyisihkan sosis jatah makan malamnya untukku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana Bang Taro tahu kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat. Mengingat pertanyaan pertama Mas Dell tadi, mungkin dari Mas Dell sendiri. Katanya mereka _partner_ _-_ _in_ _-_ _crime_. Mestinya cukup dekat bagi Bang Taro untuk menebak Mas Dell adalah pelaku pembocoran ulahnya. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Bang Taro karena ulah Mas Dell. Sepertinya lucu.

 _Actually_ , aku juga sudah tidak marah-arah amat. Tiga hari sudah cukup lama untuk mendinginkan kejengkelan. Tapi, lucu sekali melihat Bang Taro desperet begitu. Aku bisa menunggu beberapa waktu lagi. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan menonton hiburan langka begini. Ppft. Rasain lu, Bang! *tawa iblis*

"Jadi, gimana hubunganmu sama Taro?"

"Dia cuma remukkan gorengan yang diperebutkan anak kos setiap akhir pekan." Jawabku masa bodoh. Mas Dell tertawa kecil. Huh. Buat tebal muka seolah tidak ada apa-apa (baca: aib-aib memalukan _itu_ ) saja aku harus mengerahkan segenap tenaga. Jangan sampai Mas Dell mengungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Rumah Mas Dell di mana?"

"Atas. Km 17."

"Mayan jauh."

"He-em."

"Mas Dell mau jadi pengusaha?"

"Yaa nggak dalam konteks segede itu juga. Belum. Tapi minimal coba cari uang sendiri. Kan, nggak mungkin aku mengandalkan uang orangtua terus. Kamu masih gapapalah, masih kelas satu. Sebelum danus aku juga sudah lama jualan lemper."

Manggut-manggut. "Kenapa lemper?"

"Lemper itu buatan ibuku. Ibuku suka sekali masak lemper lalu dibagikan ke tetangga. Coba kutawari dijual. Begitu." Jelas Mas Dell.

Kedengaran sederhana, tapi aku yakin ada alasan lain yang lebih berpengaruh. "Ibunya Mas Dell kenapa suka buat lemper?" Sadar pertanyaanku menyerempet tidak penting, aku segera menambahkan. "Alasan khusus, misalnya?"

Untuk sesaat, aku melihat pantulan nostalgia di mata Mas Dell. Seolah mengingat satu hal jauh di masa lampau. Aku mengerjap. "Ini cerita lama, sih."

"Apa Mas apa cerita cerita. Etapi nggak maksa."

"Ayah-ibuku bertemu di resepsi pernikahan teman. Waktu itu Ibu jadi … istilah sekarangnya mungkin katering, ya. Singkatnya, Ayah ketemu Ibu dan tahu itu lemper buatan Ibu, bilang lempernya enak. Kata mereka, semacam cinta pandangan pertama," Mas Dell tersenyum. "Makanya Ibu suka sekali masak lemper. Apalagi ayahku sedang dinas di luar kota. Beda pulau. Dan akhir-akhir ini Ibu lebih banyak buat lemper daripada hari biasa. Mungkin mengobati kangen."

Aku ikut tersenyum. Impresi tentang Mas Dell sulit didekati telah terpatahkan. Kalau sudah kenal, Mas Dell ternyata bisa terbuka begini. Rautnya saat mengenang suatu hal sungguh minta diunyel.

"Aku jadi berpikir," Mas Dell melanjutkan. "Bisa juga, ya, makanan tradisional, makanan sederhana seperti lemper menjadi satu titik temu bagi seseorang. Bisa juga menjadi titik awal lembaran baru bagi orang-orang tertentu. Seperti ayah-ibuku menikah karena lemper buatan Ibu. Itu seolah … _sakral._ Coba waktu itu ibuku tidak membuat lemper sebagai salah satu menu makanan. Mereka tidak bakal bertemu. Aku nggak bakal ada di dunia, deh."

Pemikiran itu membuatku tertawa.

* * *

 _One thing has been confirmed_ : urat malu Bang Taro sudah putus. Sudah putus dan tidak bisa disambung lagi sampai kapan pun. Selama ini aku masih meyakinkan diri bahwa Bang Taro orangnya memang cuek nggak tahu malu tapi masih menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk wadah kewarasan. Bang Taro orang pintar dan tidak sarap-sarap amat, aku masih berusaha berpikir demikian ketika menemukan dia versi dua SMA mewek di kamar dan selembar surat cinta yang ditulis dengan spidol warna-warni: beda kalimat beda warna. Aku ingin sekali menyembur Bang Taro norak, tapi tidak jadi _because well, I'm nice af_. Setelah mendengar curhat Bang Taro, masih nangis bombay sambil menyicil esai (sempat-sempatnya galau masih nugas, dasar orang pinter), aku malah ikut kesal sendiri pada perempuan-entah-siapa yang menolak surat cinta kalerpul Bang Taro. Aku tahu latihan Bang Taro di depan cermin, praktik menyerahkan surat, praktik nembak atau apalah itu, surat yang dia tulis dengan semangat (saat itu kupikir Bang Taro sedang menggambar berbekal spidol warna-warni pinjamanku, eh jebul-jebul menulis surat _tdjintah_ ). Perempuan yang ditembak Bang Taro berkata surat itu norak sekali lalu tertawa. Meninggalkan Bang Taro berdiri diam. Pernyataan cintrong Bang Taro justru tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Kan, aku, jadi iba. Aku ingat cerita kakak kelasku tentang adiknya yang berlatih menembak teman perempuan sekelas. Mereka kelas empat SD. Kakak kelasku menceritakan usaha si adik di depan cermin, praktik ditemani kakak kelasku itu. Si adik berusaha dua minggu penuh. Di hari H, dia justru ditertawakan sang kecengan. Kakak kelasku menceritakan betapa sakit hati adiknya yang berubah jadi "aku tidak suka lagi sama dia". Terdengar menyakitkan. Aku mem-puk-puk Bang Taro simpati, berusaha mengeluarkan kalimat menghibur kacangan ("Kalem, Bang. Dia mungkin sangat terpesona dengan surat warna-warnimu, makanya ketawa karena mengganggap kamu pelawak hebat, dia tidak menerimamu semata karena dia merasa nggak cukup pantas bersanding dengan pelawak sehebat kamu!" dan hiburanku seratus persen gagal). Duh, kasihan sekali. Jangan begitu, ya, bung! Usaha setiap orang, kan, sekecil apapun, harus dihargai. Minimal jangan diketawain, lah. Jahat amat.

Jadi, kupikir Bang Taro masih cukup waras. Lebih dari cukup punya malu untuk tidak tiduran di sofa ruang tamu sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki, kipas-kipas, ketek ke mana-mana, telanjang dada cuma pakai kancut item eksotis … kan?

Tapi ternyata memang tidak.

Aku beku di ambang pintu. Melotot pada pemandangan hina di depanku. Bang Taro masih asyik menyanyikan satu lagu pop. Riang tanpa dosa. Melihat aku berdiri terlalu lama, Mas Dell ikut maju, melongok ke dalam dari atas kepalaku sambil mengucapkan permisi. Ternyata suara Mas Dell cukup keras untuk ditangkap telinga Bang Taro (yang kukira sudah setengah jalan menuju budek).

Bang Taro berhenti menyanyi. Cengo menatap.

Aku masih melotot. Kehilangan kata-kata.

Mas Dell sepertinya takjub.

"ANJAS BANG JIJIK ABIS IDIHHH!"

* * *

Setelah menyemprot Bang Taro dengan serentetan hinaan—Bang Taro cuma nyengir lalu ngikik, dasar abang geblek—yang bersangkutan ngibrit ke kamar untuk pakai baju. Demi kentang goreng bumbu balado luar angkasa, mana air zam-zam! Cukup sudah aku melihat abangku berpose dengan kancut! Aku mempersilakan Mas Dell duduk sebelum menghambur ke dapur. Ke kamar Ayah-Ibu. Ke ruang tengah. Tidak ada siapa pun. Aku cek gantungan helm dan menyadari Ayah-Ibu sedang keluar. Pantas saja Bang Taro berani bertingkah seperti tadi. Coba kalau ada Ibu di rumah, Bang Taro sudah habis sekarang.

"Mo."

"Abang pake baju dulu baru aku balik badan."

"Udah, kok. Kalem."

Aku berbalik kesal. "Kalem gimana. Kalo yang tadi masuk saudara, udah mampus!"

"Ya abis. Kukira aku udah kunci pintu. Ternyata belum. Haha."

"Haha," aku ketawa garing. "Demi apa Bang Taro."

"Yang penting kamu yang masuk."

"Abang gapunya malu."

"Masa."

"Aku baru tahu hobimu begituan."

"Aku sering, kok. Di kamarmu juga pernah."

"NJIR."

"Ha."

"Dasar kolor item!"

"Itu kolor baruku, lho."

"GAPEDULI YHA BANG."

"Di kulkas ada minum nggak?"

Aku membuka pintu kulkas. Memindai sejenak. Kembang kol, sawi, wortel, seledri, tomat, beberapa sayur lain, apel, jeruk, jambu, beberapa buah lain … "Gada."

"Siniin, dong."

"Gada!"

"Oh. Yaah. Sori salah denger." Ketjewa.

"Beli sana."

"Males. Biar Dell nggak usah minum."

"Jahatnya."

"Cukup air putih," Bang Taro angkat bahu. Terlihat jelas dia belum mandi. "Aku baru tahu kamu kenal si Dell."

"Ya kenal aja," lalu aku sadar sesuatu. "Lho. Abang baru tahu?"

"Lha, iyalah."

"Kok bisa?"

"Kenapa nggak bisa? Aku bukan bebisitermu."

"Terus," aku mencerna baik-baik kecurigaanku. "Kamu nggak tahu kenapa aku marah, dong, Bang?"

"Hah? Tentu saja aku tahu—" ucapan Bang Taro terhenti.

"Oh, gitu? Kenapa coba?"

"Karena … yah, jangan dibahas. Nanti kamu marah lagi."

"Kalau Abang bisa sebutin, aku maafin sekarang juga."

Bang Taro diem.

"Bang."

"Apa."

"Sebutin."

"Apa."

"Nggak usah pura-pura."

"Nggak baik, lho, ungkit-ungkit masalah lalu."

"Bang."

"Apa."

"Kamu nggak tahu."

"Tahu."

"Bo'ong."

"Tahu, kok."

"Bo'ong."

"Bilangin aku tahu."

"Apa sebut."

"Ungkit-ungkit masa lalu itu nggak baik."

"BANG."

"APA TAH."

"KAMU."

"AKU KENAPA."

"NGGAK TAHU."

"TAHU."

"KAMU. NGGAK. TAHU."

"AKU. TAHU."

"TERUS KAMU MINTA MAAF BUAT APA."

"YA KARENA AKU SALAH."

"SALAHMU APA."

Bang Taro diem lagi.

"OKEBYE BANG."

"MOMO AKU BUTUH LAPTOP."

"KE NERAKA AJA SANA."

* * *

Drapdrapdrapdrapdrapdrap.

"MO KAMU GITU YA SAMA ABANGMU SENDIRI."

" _STAY. AWAY_."

Drapdrapdrapdrapdrapdrap.

"KENAPA KAMU MARAH."

"TUH KAN ABANG GATAU HOEK CUIH."

"YAUDAH DEH NGAKU EMANG GATAU."

"HUH."

Drapdrapdrapdrap.

"TERUS KENAPA KAMU MARAH."

Tap.

"AWALNYA KARENA MASALAH ANU. SEKARANG UDAH BEDA ALASAN."

"APA ITU."

Drapdrapdrapdrap.

"AKU MARAH KARENA ABANG GATAU APA YANG BIKIN AKU MARAH!"

" _WAIT_ —WATDEFAK?"

"APA LU BANG HUSH."

"BENTAR WEY ITU TADI GIMANA MAKSUDNYA."

" _SINGO REBUS_!"

Blam.

" _WHY DOES WOMAN SO COMPLICATED_."

"… APA ITU SINGO REBUS."

* * *

"DELL."

"Oh. Halo, Taro. Takkira kamu bakal bawa minum."

"LO APAIN SI MOMO."

"Hah? Nggak kuapa-apain."

"BOHONG."

"Kenapa, tah?"

"PASTI ADA KAITANNYA SAMA ELO."

"Kok aku?"

"NGAKU LO, DELL."

"Aku diem aja dari tadi."

"GUE. BILANG. NGAKU."

"Aku—pfFT YAUDAH DEH HAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"BRENGSEK LO."

* * *

Aku mengamati jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kanan. Jam itu masih baru, tapi sudah kebaret sana-sini. Dua minggu lalu, Bang Taro memberikan jam ini plus mengganti piguraku sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf (kali ini syukurlah dia sudah tahu duduk perkara, dan soal pertanyaan pertama Mas Dell di Indomamat dulu, Mas Dell ternyata cuma menebak-nebak). Aku tahu memusuhi Bang Taro atau siapapun terlalu lama itu tidak baik. Aku juga sudah hampir bilang pada Bang Taro ntuk melupakan segalanya, tapi dia datang ke kamarku sepuluh menit lebih cepat sambil membawa sekotak jam. Jam sederhana dibeli di pasar Minggu pagi, agak mirip jam tangan Bang Taro sendiri. Milik Bang Taro berwarna biru laut sedang pemberian Bang Taro untukku berwarna hitam. Dia tahu aku tidak suka warna mencolok seperti aku tahu ketidaksukaan Bang Taro pada warna terlalu gelap. Ujung-ujungnya, aku tahu dia kepepet butuh laptopku. Ya sudahlah. Kugeplak punggungnya dan membiarkan dia cabut ke ruang tamu menenteng laptopku, kuserukan terima kasih. Aku langsung memakai jam dari Bang Taro ke sekolah esok hari. Mendadak, aku memikirkan ulang tahun karena hadiah ini. Bang Taro nyaris rutin memberiku kado setiap ulang tahun, walau tidak besar namun _rutin_. Sedangkan, terakhir kali aku mengado Bang Taro kira-kira saat dia berumur tiga belas tahun. Itu enam tahun lalu. Menimbang hal itu, kuputuskan mengado Bang Taro untuk ulang tahunnya empat bulan lagi. Mungkin aku bisa memberi dia sepatu baru mengingat sepatu tenis Bang Taro sudah memprihatinkan. Hal ini agak membuatku kangen masa kecil. Mendadak aku merasa Bang Taro sudah dewasa sekali.

Sepuluh menit sebelum jam satu, kututup jendela-jendela pada peramban. Dua dari lima jendela adalah situs Yutub. Tiga jendela lain adalah jurnal-jurnal untuk tinjauan pustaka proyek binokuler. Setelah menghabskan teh lemon—menu paling murah setelah air putih, karena aku kemari hanya cari _wi-fi_ —aku mengemasi barang-barang tidak seberapa: laptop, binder, sebiji _gelpen_ hampir habis. Aku harap Mas Dell mau meminjai pena. Ini akhir bulan dan aku sudah terlalu kere untuk beli barang sebiji _gelpen_. Bukan aku terlalu boros. Separuh uang saku langsung kumasukkan amplop "Kado Ultah Bang Taro" karena khawatir nyerempet yakin aku bakal menghamburkan uang. Memang penyakit, orz.

Aku baru saja akan mengirim pesan pada Mas Dell, tapi Mas Dell mengirim SMS duluan.

 _Dek Mo, maaf. Mendadak aku nggak bisa ke sekolah. Harus gantiin shift temenku. Kamu aja ke sini, bisa? Kalo gabisa gapapa, tukar hari. Maaf ya._

Setelahnya ada nama sebuah tempat plus alamat. Tidak jauh, kira-kira sepuluh menit berkendara. Bicara soal menggantikan- _shift_ -teman dan nama tempat ini, sudah pasti Mas Dell sedang kerja sambilan. Duh, jadi tidak enak. Kemarin aku minta bertemu di sekolah karena ingin menanyakan beberapa hal berkenaan proyek binokuler—sekolah meliburkan kelas satu-dua karena ada simulasi ujian kelas tiga. Mas Dell mengiyakan berhubung (katanya) selo. Sambil menghabiskan waktu, aku menumpang _wi-fi_ di kedai teh dekat rumah. Dan SMS ini membuatku mengerutkan kening.

Setahuku, Mas Dell tidak kerja sambilan di tempat ini. Aku ingat Mas Dell pernah memberi tahu tempat dia magang. Atau sudah ganti pekerjaan? Mungkin saja. Tidak ambil pusing, aku memberi tahu Mas Dell aku bisa ke sana.

Dekat lampu merah, sebuah motor menyalipku dari kanan. Aku jatuh. _Thank God_ si penyalip tidak lantas cabut—tipe-tipe asal kabur begitu, kan, amat menjengkelkan. Aku buru-buru mengiyakan segala permintaan maaf si penyalip, sambil berharap laptopku dalam tas tidak kenapa-napa. Yang penting jalan dulu. Kalau pak polisi di pos perempatan sana menghampiri (kenapa harus dekat bangjo?!) lalu mengecek kelengkapan berkendaraku, kan, bisa mampus. Aku sadar posisi persneling berubah dan jadi sulit diinjak, tapi untuk menuntut ganti rugi susah. Posisiku lemah karena di bawah umur. Yah, salahku juga, sih.

Aku melewati perempatan dengan aman.

Tempat yang disebutkan Mas Dell adalah sebuah kedai kopi. Aku mendongak, mengamati papan nama kafe di atas kanopi lantai satu. Café Au Lait. /kofeole/. Ditulis dengan _font_ huruf bersambung cantik yang punya kesan klasik. Gambar cangkir serta tatakan. Bangunan Café Au Lait tidak terlalu besar, terdiri atas dua lantai. Meja-meja payung di teras hampir penuh orang. Desain kanopi melindungi dari cahaya matahari, dan rambatan tanaman anggur. Dinding kaca untuk leluasa memandang ke luar. Di samping pintu masuk terdapat papan tulis kapur seukuran kanvas. Tulisan menu spesial dari kapur merah, kuning, putih, biru, dan hijau. Aku tidak sempat membaca papan kapur sampai habis karena satu suara menginterupsi.

"Jangan depan pintu, mbak."

Aku bergeser ke kiri. Bersitatap dengan Mas Dell sedikit kikuk. "Maaf."

Mas Dell tersenyum santai. "Yok, masuk. Kamu pesan dulu atau apalah. Aku selesaikan yang di belakang dulu."

Tidak yakin apa maksud dari "yang di belakang", aku mengiyakan saja. Menghampiri konter, memesan menu pertama yang kulihat tanpa pikir panjang. Teh tadi sudah cukup membuatku kenyang, padahal aku belum makan berat hari ini. Aku curiga lambungku menyusut. Pegawai di balik konter memiliki senyum menyenangkan, suaranya renyah saat bicara. Aku membayar dan membawa nampan minuman ke samping etalase. Beruntung sekali ada stopkontak di sana.

Sambil menunggu laptop menyala, aku kembali mengamati sekeliling. Kafe ini enak juga. Suhunya dingin tapi tidak terlalu rendah. Perpaduan putih, cokelat, dan hitam pada lantai kayu. Aromanya tercium seperti gilingan biji kopi, pengharum ruangan yang segar, krimer, meja-meja kayu, dan deru samar _air conditioner_. Bingkai-bingkai dan _crafting_ menggantungi paku-paku dinding. Kalau disingkat satu kata, tempat ini termasuk _instagramable_ (duh gusti, istilah zaman sekarang). Mungkin aku akan mengajak konco-koncoku main ke sini suatu hari ... kapan-kapan kalau punya duit.

Aku melirik slip pembayaran tadi. Ternyata tidak terlalu mengerikan. Hehe.

Lima belas menit berlalu. Aku menghabiskan lima menit pertama mengecek daftar pertanyaan, cicilan makalah bab satu, memperbaiki salah ketik, dan sepuluh menit main _game_. Beberapa kali kulihat Mas Dell mondar-mandir; memberesi meja, di balik konter, beberapa hal lain yang tidak kuperhatikan betul. Sepertinya benaran sibuk. Aku jadi tidak enak sendiri. Harusnya Mas Dell bilang saja kalau memang tidak bisa. Aku mulai berpikir apa sebaiknya aku pulang. Kulirik punggung tanganku, lalu menempelkan tisu dari nampan hati-hati. Semua pangkal buku-buku jariku tergores aspal, efek jatuh tadi. Kupikir aku tidak luka apa-apa karena sama sekali tidak terasa sakit, ternyata lukanya baru terbuka sekarang. Terasa dari cenut-cenutnya, dua lutut di bawah sana pasti bernasib sama. Hau.

Pulang, tidak. Pulang, tidak. Pulang, tidak. Pulang. Aku angkat bahu. Baiklah, lima menit lagi dan jika Mas Dell masih sibuk, aku pulang. Rasanya cukup adil.

"Lempernya enak."

"Hmm, iya. Lama nggak makan lemper juga."

"Boleh beli tidak, ya?"

"Kayaknya boleh aja. Nanti sekalian pulang, coba."

Aku hampir tersedak. Curi-curi pandang ke meja sebelah. Lemper? Lemper apa? Lemper di kedai kopi? Mendengar kata _lemper_ kurang-lebih langsung mengingatkanku pada Mas Dell. Terakhir kali ketemu, kalau tidak salah dua hari setelah Bang Taro memberikan jam, itu artinya dua belas hari lalu, Mas Dell memberitahuku dia berhasil menggaet tiga konco tim mobil listrik untuk bantu usaha lemper. Aku tidak tahu apakah Mas Dell benar serius berjualan lemper atau tidak, tapi dia berkata dapat untung lumayan, siapa tahu ada rejeki kalau ditekuni. Muka Mas Dell senang sekali waktu itu. Aku dapat menebak pikirannya sedang terbang ke mana-mana, mungkin menyusun rencana variasi rasa kesekian. Aku hanya berharap Mas Dell tidak sungguhan menjalankan rencana lemper isi cokelat karena ... sudah kubilang, coba saja sendiri!

Aku terus menguping (dengan tidak tahu malu). Meja sebelah ditempati dua orang muda-mudi awal dua puluh. Si pemudi mengoceh tentang keanehan kedai kopi yang memberikan lemper sebagai _free service_. Si pemuda mengiyakan, _tapi lemper ini enak,_ dan obrolan mereka berlanjut pada topik jajanan pasar. Si pemudi ini rupanya orang luar pulau yang sedang kuliah di sini. Temannya, si pemuda, adalah orang asli. Mereka satu perguruan di Univ T (aku murni menebak dari jaket mereka). Si pemudi bercerita tentang dia tidak begitu familiar dengan beraneka rupa jajanan pasar. Di daerah asalnya tidak sebanyak ini, dia bilang. Si pemuda menanggapi dengan legenda beberapa jenis jajanan pasar (aku kaget dia tahu banyak!). Dari cara si pemuda menjawab, aku menyimpulkan dia pintar. Jenis-jenis omongan berfaedah. Gestur si pemuda saat bicara juga gestur orang "berilmu". Aku bisa menyimpulkan demikian karena begitulah ayahku bicara dan bersikap di rumah.

Aku tahu lima menit sudah lewat, tapi sayang jika pergi di saat begini. Aku baru tahu legenda kue putri salju dari cerita si pemuda. Si pemuda juga mengutarakan beberapa filosofi tentang jajanan pasar, ya ampun. Termasuk lemper. YA AMPUN. Aku mencatatnya di binder. Kalau Mas Dell lihat, dia pasti senang. Filosofi satu ini bagus juga. Aku sempat curiga si pemuda mengambil jurusan filsafat, tapi tidak jadi begitu ingat Ayah pun bukan orang filsafat.

Ketika beranjak pergi, mereka sungguhan mampir ke konter untuk beli lemper. Aku memicing curiga. Apa Mas Dell ada kaitannya dengan ini? Di nampan beberapa meja pun aku menjumpai lemper-lemper. Kenapa aku tidak dapat, ya? Aku terus memperhatikan meja-meja itu, memikirkan sejumlah kemungkinan.

"Nguping sebanyak apa, Dek Mo?"

"Banyak, Mas," sahutku. Mas Dell memberesi meja tempat muda-mudi tadi duduk. Dia mengangkat alis. "Wah. Ada buku tertinggal."

"Dikejar?"

"Nggak perlu," Mas Dell menggeleng. Mengangkat nampan plus buku yang dia maksud. Buku cerita tipis karangan Philip Pullman. Aku punya satu di rumah. "Kalau merasa kehilangan, mereka juga balik lagi. Aku taruh ini dulu, ya."

Aku mengangguk. Terlalu asik menyimak "dongeng" si pemuda, aku sampai tidak menyadari pengunjung Café Au Lait tinggal sedikit. Ya sudahlah, untung aku tidak jadi pulang.

Semua pegawai mengenakan apron warna marun, berjahitkan _A_ _u_ _Lait_ dan alamat tempat dengan benang emas, plus cangkir-tatakan seperti papan nama kafe. Begitu pula Mas Dell. Aku jadi membayangkan Bang Taro memakai apron tersebut, lalu-lalang mencatat mengantar pesanan, dilengkapi senyum (sok) ganteng plus gestur ramah mempersilakan pengunjung. Jika kufoto dan kutunjukkan pada Ibu, Ibu pasti langsung heboh menyuruh Bang Taro cepat nikah. Ini pernah terjadi. Aku juga bingung nyambungnya dari mana, tapi begitulah Ibu. Omong-omong, apa anak Bang Taro besok bakal sepinter bapaknya?

Mas Dell sampai di mejaku, menarik kursi di seberang meja dan duduk. Aku menepikan laptop sedikit. "Maaf ya, lama."

Aku mengibaskan tangan. Menunggu lama (setengah jam? memang tidak enak, tapi aku biasa saja, tidak sampai kesal. Apalagi kopinya enak. Apalagi _wi-fi_ kenceng. Apalagi tambahan ilmu dari si pemuda filosofis. "Gapapa kok, Mas. Tadi orang di sebelah ngobrolin lemper, masa. Pake filosofi segala. Seru, lho."

"Filosofi?" tuh, kan, Mas Dell tertarik. "Filosofi gimana—tunggu. Kamu nggak dapat lemper?" Mas Dell memandangi nampanku yang bakal kosong jika tak ada slip pembayaran di atasnya.

"Eh. Jadi harusnya aku dapat?"

"Ada yang kelupaan pasti," Mas Dell bangkit. Bunyi kursi bergeser mundur. Mas Dell berjalan ke konter, kembali dengan satu lemper di tangan. Ditaruh di nampanku. "Maaf. Benaran lupa dia. Nih, _free service_."

Aku meletakkan cup kopi, mengambil lemper hati-hati. Karena bagian yang terluka adalah pangkal jari-jari, aku jadi serba salah untuk menekuk jemari. Sudah beberapa kali aku memeperkan punggung tangan ke celana untuk mengeringkan darah. Tuh, kan, darahnya keluar lagi. Ikh.

"Lha. Itu jarimu kenapa?"

"Jatoh, Mas."

"Dari motor?"

"He'e. Hau."

Mas Dell merogoh saku celana. Duduk lagi di hadapanku. Aku cengo melihat Mas Dell mengeluarkan ... obat merah. Plus segepok tisu. Dari saku. "Kebetulan tadi habis beli di apotek." Kata Mas Dell kalem seolah paham ketakjubanku.

"... Ooh. Pas, ya, Mas."

"He'em."

Mas Dell memang ajaib. Kusobek tisu yang disorongkan di meja, kutempel-tempelkan pada lukaku. Sobekan tak seberapa itu langsung menyerap cepat. Aku siap-siap mengungkapkan dugaanku. "Mas Dell, pelaku lemper _free service_ ini jangan-jangan ...?"

"Siapa lagi?" tanggap Mas Dell enteng. Jadi memang benar. Yah. Aku baru tahu lemper sudah masuk kedai kopi sekarang. Aku harap Mas Dell tidak terlalu nekat untuk tenteng-tenteng stoples jualan di _mall_. Tapi aku tidak akan terlalu heran andaikata itu terjadi. "Mas benaran serius mau bisnis lemper, apa gimana?"

Ada jeda sebentar. Mungkin Mas Dell sedang berpikir. "Iya. Doain aja, deh."

Aku sudah berdoa untuk kemukatembokan Mas Dell.

"Nggak papa, nih, Mas Dell mlipir nggak kerja?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Nggak papa. Aku udah bilang. Toh mumpung lagi sepi. Makanya yok, kamu mau tanya apa? Udah ada desain binokulernya belum?"

Aku membuka binder pada halaman yang kuberi judul daftar pertanyaan. "Udah, sih, kemarin coba kugambar pake Corel. Tapi masih kayak tempat Mas Dell dulu ..."

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, Mas Dell membagi-bagi waktu antara mengurusi order dan mampir ke mejaku. Sehabis memberesi meja-meja, Mas Dell sengaja mengambil gang lewat mejaku untuk mengoreksi kilat pekerjaan yang kutanyakan, baru mengembalikan nampan ke konter/dapur/whatevah. Lucu melihat Mas Dell mondar-mandir antara mejaku dan konter dan balik pintu mungkin dapur berkali-kali. Aku tidak tahu apakah tindakan itu melanggar profesionalitas kerja atau tidak, semoga tidak. Dan jika Mas Dell benar sudah bilang, mengapa pegawainya tetap terlihat sedikit? Memangnya tidak ada _backup_ , gitu? Saat kutanyakan, Mas Dell berkata dia menggantikan _shift_ tiga orang temannya yang kecelakaan. Beberapa rekan ikut mengantar ke rumah sakit. Jadi, sebenarnya _backup_ di sini adalah Mas Dell yang rela diminta datang walau bukan gilirannya jaga. Satu barista tidak mungkin ikut ke rumah sakit, jadi tinggal tiga orang operasional aktif saat ini.

Pintu kaca terbuka ke dalam, membunyikan lonceng kecil di atasnya. Mas Dell, baru saja duduk dan selesai mengoreksi latar belakangku (masih compang-camping serta kini dihiasi _font_ merah tanda harus diperbaiki di mana-mana, karena Mas Dell cukup _strict_ dalam membimbing), cepat berdiri dan berlalu. Aku menahan tawa geli. Sedikit-banyak kagum pada kemampuan _multitasking_ Mas Dell. Kalau aku jadi Mas Dell, kemungkinan aku akan melewatkan bunyi lonceng.

Omong-omong, lemper yang Mas Dell beri padaku tadi itu berbeda. Mas Dell membuat sendiri. Percobaan pertama, aku Mas Dell. Aku sempat heran pada kenekatan Mas Dell menyajikan lemper percobaan pertamanya pada para pengunjung kafe. Kata-kataku memang kedengaran kurang ajar, tapi mari akui saja percobaan pertama punya tingkat "bahaya" lebih besar, terutama dalam hal makanan. Alih-alih membuat ketagihan, salah-salah orang bisa _ilfeel_! Tapi Mas Dell enteng berkata:

"Lemper buat pengunjung masih tetap buatan ibuku. Buatanku ya cuma tempatmu doang, Dek Mo."

Aku langsung tahu aku sedang dijadikan kelinci percobaan. Aku balik menatap Mas Dell setengah gondok. Hal ini terasa biasa saja dan Mas Dell juga tidak tersinggung. Entah ya, mungkin karena waktu yang berlalu, aku sudah tidak terlalu kaku jika berinteraksi dengan Mas Dell. Atau pengaruh personaliti Mas Dell yang dari sononya memang luwes. Jarang-jarang aku menemukan alumni seperti ini. Tapi tentu saja aku tetap menjaga sikapku agar tidak kelewatan jadi tidak sopan, misalnya. Pengalaman setengah _dirasani_ oleh alumni cukup sekali. Sungguh tidak enak dihantui rasa serba salah sepanjang waktu. _One is just enough_. Kadang memang sulit menahan diri. Huhu.

"Bagaimana?" Mas Dell merujuk pada lemper di mulutku. Di luar dugaan (yayaya aku kurang ajar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi setelah mendengar cerita Bang Taro tentang Mas Dell menggosongkan separuh bahan masak saat acara kemah ramai-ramai, aku saja tidak sampai segitunya) rasa lemper ini tidak buruk. Tidak bisa dibilang mendekati lemper buatan ibu Mas Dell, tapi lumayan. Cuma terlalu liat. Kebanyakan tepung. Dan ya ampun, ternyata Mas Dell bisa pelit juga masalah isi. Kan, kurang anu kalau dagingnya cuma seuprit. Kalau kurasakan lagi, rasa daging ini beda. Seperti ... seperti apa, ya? Lebih gurih? Bersaus? Seperti bukan micin, tapi. Aku tidak bakal mau makan jika ditambahi micin. Rencana variasi rasa lemper ternyata sudah Mas Dell jalankan ... tunggu. _Daging?_

Aku berhenti mengunyah. Kupandangi isi lemper di tanganku. Prosesor otak mendadak lelet. "... Hah." Alih-alih komentar cerdas, aku justru mengeluarkan reaksi tolol.

Mas Dell menjentikkan jari penuh kemenangan. "Yep. Lemper isi spaghetti!"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri berpikir intonasi Mas Dell mirip orang menang lotre.

"Widih. Mas Dell serius pake spaghetti." Komentar tidak berbobot nomor dua. Aku juga tidak yakin mengapa aku harus mengeluarkan tanggapan cerdas, memangnya aku ini ahli kuliner? Mungkin karena Mas Dell yang minta pendapat. Mungkin ada sebagian diriku yang menaruh rasa hormat pada Mas Dell. Yah, itu tidak penting.

"Baru spaghetti instan La Ponte, sih," Mas Dell bertopang dagu. Ujung mata mengawasi jalan dari balik dinding kaca, jaga-jaga siap sedia jika ada pengunjung baru. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Mas Dell menanti kabar keadaan teman-temanya di rumah sakit. Tiga sekaligus, lho. Berkendara dalam satu mobil. Gimana nggak anu. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja. "Gimana?"

Mas Dell sudah bertanya dua kali. Aku berdehem. "Menurutku agak kebanyakan tepung. Agak terlalu liat. Isi La Ponte-nya … aku nggak bisa bilang enak, sih, Mas, soalnya aku sendiri nggak suka spaghetti. Tapi nggak buruk."

Mas Dell mengangguk. Tahu aku belum selesai.

"Tapi," sambungku. "Jadi kepikiran. Katanya Mas Dell mau mengangkat sektor lokal. _Lokal_. Tapi ini spaghetti. _Spaghetti._ "

Jeda yang Mas Dell berikan agak terlalu lama. Aku jadi ketar-ketir apakah komentarku tadi kedengaran aneh dan lawak. Dari sorot mata, Mas Dell tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu entah apa, tapi sebagian lain tidak bisa ditebak. Aku berusaha kelihatan percaya diri untuk menambal ke-orzorz-an. Mas Dell masih merenung. Yah, siapa yang tahu isi kepala orang jenius. Bicara soal jenius, aku senang sekali menempelkan label adjektiva tersebut ke figur-figur yang kuanggap hebat. Jadi, jangan dipermasalahkan, oke.

"Jadi."

Aku masih berusaha membusungkan dada. Padahal mulutku penuh.

"Itu."

Menunggu.

"Itu yang kurang," Mas Dell mengadu jari-jemari pada meja dengan cepat. Mirip ketika kamu iseng mengandaikan meja sebagai piano lalu pura-pura tampil di sebuah kontes. "Itu yang. Kurang. Itu. Yang. Kurang!"

Lleb. Kunyahan lemper terakhir masuk kerongkongan. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan seperti apa wajah Mas Dell sekarang: senang? Dapat ilham? Bahagia? Lega? Bersemangat? Dapat wahyu?

"Pantas aku merasa aneh. Ya. Ya. Itu yang _malah_ kulupain." Mas Dell mengacak rambut, menghempaskan diri, bertemu punggung kursi dengan hentakan sedikit terlalu keras, hingga dua kaki kursi terdepan ikut terangkat. Kalau Mas Dell _nggeblak_ … lalu tidak kulanjutkan. Takut kena bala. "Yah. Benar juga. Lokal. Kenapa justru kukasih spaghetti, ya. Makasih, Dek Mo."

Aku mengangguk. Paling tidak komentarku tidak dianggap lawak. Seruputseruputseruput kopiku yang tidak kuingat nama menunya. "Oya. Isinya kedikitan nih, Mas."

"Gitu, ya? Maaf. Kemarin La Ponte-nya emang udah persediaan mepet. Hmm. Kalau gitu, kuganti apa ya, yang sejenis. Mi jowo."

"PATUT DICOBA," sambarku. Ops. Terlalu antusias.

"Kamu suka mi jowo?"

"SUKA." Aku suka mi jowo, tapi kalau dicampur lemper … err, entahlah.

Mas Dell tertawa ringan.

Percakapan berikutnya bergeser ke seputar lemper. Selagi Mas Dell bangkit wira-wiri lagi, aku memastikan kerangka bab dua sudah terbayang di kepala jadi aku bisa mencicil sebagian di rumah. Sebagian, karena konsep secara keseluruhan belum matang untuk dieksekusi. Bab tiga apalagi. Pengalaman membuat bab tiga semester lalu agak membuatku kepayahan. Aku berniat tanya makalah Mas Dell yang menyabet emas di ajang X itu. Kalau beruntung, mungkin aku bisa dapat kopiannya. Kalau tidak bisa, ya intip-intip lalu minta tips sudah cukup. Seperti apa makalah penyabet emas ajang X? Sedewa apa?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Mas Dell adalah _role model_ yang bagus. Ini membuatku lebih bersemangat.

"Omong-omong, Mas," aku putuskan bertanya sambil menunggu laptopku mati. Cukup untuk hari ini. Mas Dell berdehem tanda mendengarkan. "Apa motivasinya taruh lemper di kedai kopi?"

"Gampang. Karena aku magang di sini. Jangkau saja yang terdekat dulu, yang bisa diraih."

"Mas Dell magang di mana aja, toh? Seingatku pernah bilang jadi karyawan toko."

"Dua itu aja. Kenapa? Kamu mau magang juga?"

Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Mas Dell membagi waktu antara studi-magang-hidup sehari-hari dan bagaimana jadwalnya bisa tidak tabrakkan. Mungkin aku harus menyuruh Bang Taro cari kerja sambilan mengingat keluhannya beberapa hari lalu tentang _gue butuh tambahan duit_. "Bukanbukan. Cuma tanya. Lagian, kerja sambilan buat anak SMA rada sulit, Mas. Kebanyakan minimal tamat SMA."

Mas Dell membenarkan pernyataanku. Katanya, dulu dia juga kesulitan cari kerja sambilan semasa SMA, dan memutuskan banting stir jualan lemper. "Sebenarnya, tentang pertanyaanmu kenapa kutaruh kedai kopi, ada alasan lain."

Aku menyimak. Mengambil sesobek tisu lagi untuk pangkal buku-buku jari. Bakal sulit ngapa-ngapain di rumah nanti, apalagi pegang air. Tapi itu artinya aku bisa melarikan diri dari tugas cuci piring. _Hell yeah_.

"Mbok dikasih Betadinong." Mas Dell komentar.

"Nggak, ah."

"Taktetesin sini."

"Nanti juga kering sendiri."

"Hmm yoh."

Aku nyengir. "Jadi, alasan apakah itu?"

Mas Dell mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan telunjuk sebelum menjawab. "Mencoba sesuatu yang … _dapat dipertanyakan_."

" _Dapat dipertanyakan_?"

"Ya, kayak kamu tadi. 'Emang sejak kapan lemper masuk kedai kopi?' Kalau pengunjung nggak ngeh di awal, mereka bisa sadar saat dikasih lemper waktu order. Nah. _Dapat dipertanyakan_ baru terasa jelas di sini. Belum ada kan, kedai kopi yang ngasih lemper buat _free service_? Paling-paling juga roti, atau salah satu makanan ringan dari menu. Kalau dipikir pun, ngasih lemper _buat apa_? Banyak, lho, yang heran lalu tanya kenapa kami memberikan lemper buat teman ngopi. Bukti mudahnya, kamu pun bertanya-tanya. Lihat? Menarik perhatian. Kudu "ditaruh" di tempat mencolok: kedai kopi ini. Kedai kopi bukan sesuatu yang baru. Tapi ketika ditempel _sesuatu_ yang jarang atau tidak pernah dibayangkan, jadinya bakal _beda_."  
Mas Dell mengambil jeda sebentar. "Mungkin promo ini kurang terasa ke orang luar—pengunjung-pengunjung baru—karena toh, kita nggak mungkin pasang spanduk gede-gede demi sebiji promo lemper. Mau dipikir gimana pun, itu _nonsense_. Aku malah alamat dipecat. Tapi bagi pelanggan lama—kafe ini bagus, Dek Mo, pelanggan lamanya lumayan—ternyata cukup _eye-catching_. Lumayanlah, orang yang ngeh sebelum order, lalu mereka tanya."

Aku mencerna penjelasan panjang Mas Dell. Aku dapat menangkap intinya, tapi ada hal yang tidak kupahami. "Ngeh _sebelum_ order?"

"Iya."

"Kok bisa?"

"Kubilang tadi; ditaruh di tempat yang bisa dilihat banyak orang. Jadi, _eye-catching_."

Aku memaksa otakku berpikir lebih cepat. "Balik ke penjelasan Mas Dell tadi. Aku bingung. _Eye-catching_ gimana eh, Mas? Kan, kudu order dulu baru kita bisa tahu _oh, dapat bonus lemper_ … atau aku kelewatan sesuatu?"

"Walah, kamu ini. Nggak lihat tulisan di papan kapur dekat pintu masuk, ya? Di situ kami nulis promo-promo dan menu spesial tiap minggu. Harusnya cukup mencolok."

Aku diam sedetik. "Yaaah ternyata ditulis di situ, toh. Belum selesai baca sampe titik. Tadi Mas Dell keburu interupsi."

"Makanya jangan depan pintu."

"Khilaf."

"Yoh."

Aku menanyakan siapa gerangan oknum yang menulisi papan tulis kapur. Mas Dell menjawab teman yang kecelakaan. Selalu satu orang itu. Tapi kemungkinan bakal berubah mulai sekarang sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Menurut kabar telepon, sang teman patah tulang dan tidak bisa masuk kerja untuk sementara. Begitu pula dua orang lainnya. Muka Mas Dell agak kecut saat bercerita. Aku iseng bercanda tentang mengajak Bang Taro kerja di sini dan Mas Dell tertawa. Kelihatan bahagia banget ketawanya, haha.

"Terus," aku belum selesai menuntaskan kekepoan, "keuntungan menaruh lemper- _somewhat_ - _eye-catching_ di sini, gimanakah?"

Senyum sumrigah Mas Dell membuatku menebak telah terjadi sesuatu yang bagus. "Banyak, Dek Mo. Banyak. Ingat aku tadi bicara tentang _dapat dipertanyakan_? Itu bisa memancing perbincangan. Sudah kamu buktikan. Dua orang kamu nguping tadi?" Mas Dell menunjukku. "Mereka mengobrolkan lemper karena _ada_ lemper yang mereka makan, kan? Terus kamu bilang apa tadi, mbejo bisa dengar dongeng seru?"

Aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana pembicaraan dua orang tadi bermula. Si pemudi asal luar daerah membuka topik dengan kesan terhadap lemper santapan. Si pemuda menanggapi. Dari sana, topik berkembang ke jajanan pasar sampai kearifan lokal cerminan dari aneka makanan tersebut. Legenda. Filosofi keren. Pemicu obrolan itu adalah _makan lemper_. Coba tadi mereka makan _croissant_ alih-alih lemper, bisa saja pembicaraan mereka bakal beda lagi. Kenapa contohnya _croissant_? Karena aku mendadak ngidam _croissant_. Aku manggut-manggut paham. Omongan Mas Dell ada benarnya. "Mas Dell tadi ikutan nguping?"

"Nggaklah. Aku bisa bilang begini, karena pembicaraan semacam itu sudah terjadi berkali-kali sejak promo lemper digagas," nada bicara Mas Dell seolah bernyanyi, dan ekspresi Mas Dell pun melukiskan rasa senang. Aku jadi ketularan senyum. Berani taruhan lemper sudah menjadi salah satu topik pembicaraan favorit Mas Dell. "Nambah pengalaman, itu sudah jelas. Malah, tempo hari aku dapat kenalan sejawat. Dia dari Univ W. Sama-sama jualan, tapi dia jualan arem-arem!"

"HAH," aku tidak repot-repot menahan takjub sekaligus geli. Aku bertepuk tangan. "Kereeen, Mas. Kayak ketemu belahan jiwa!"

Mas Dell tertawa. Menyapu rambut peraknya ke belakang sambil lalu. Aku dapat melihat bekas luka di kening, bekas luka yang diakui Mas Dell sebagai kesundut panci saat coba memasak lemper. "Final besok, aku harus bawa lemper juga ke Kanada!"

Aku pasti jadi terlalu bersemangat begitu mendengar kata final di Kanada, karena detik berikutnya aku tidak sengaja membenturkan punggung tanganku yang luka ke permukaan bawah meja. Aku langsung diam anteng dengan dahi bertemu meja. Meringis sambil mencak-mencak dalam hati. Bunyi benturan tadi cukup keras hingga Mas Dell bersimpati, menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan raut iba. So antiklimaks.

Bang Taro sudah mencicil persiapan. Dia (mereka, jika kamu menghitung timnya) dijadwalkan berangkat dua minggu lagi. Tentu saja dia belum mencuci atau memilah baju-baju untuk dibawa. Toh, dalam dua minggu bisa saja dia mendadak butuh baju. Bang Taro sudah mengeluarkan koper dan membeli beberapa potong pakaian baru, sandal, kebutuhan-kebutuhan kecil. (Sayang dia belum beli _snack_. Kan, aku jadi tidak punya modus merampoki makanannya.) Selain berkoordinasi dengan teman-temannya dan pihak kampus, Bang Taro masih gegulingan dikejar detlen. Aku sering melihat Bang Taro kencan dengan tugas-tugas dan jadi penasaran seperti apakah dunia mahasiswa. Kayaknya berat?

Aku berpikir apakah Mas Dell sudah mencicil persiapan. Tapi tidak kutanyakan karena Mas Dell keburu bangkit untuk kesekian kali, menghampiri meja yang baru saja ditinggalkan tiga orang pemuda. Aku mengamati ujung apron Mas Dell yang diciprati warna putih entah apa, lalu memutuskan pulang. Lagipula kasihan Mas Dell mondar-mandir melulu. Gegas kusedot sisa-sisa kopiku dengan bunyi berisik. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengingat nama menunya.

Kupanggul tas di punggung dan menghampiri konter. Pegawai perempuan cantik tadi tersenyum. Aku bertanya apakah aku bisa membeli beberapa lemper. Aku berakhiran membeli empat buah. Untuk ngemil di rumah, pikirku sambil membayar. Mas Dell masuk ke balik konter selagi aku memeriksa apakah barangku sudah masuk tas semua. Mas Dell mengangsurkan kembalian, menggantikan si pegawai cantik. Aku buru-buru bilang mau pamit. Lupa, hehe.

"Sip. Maaf ya, kurang kondusif."

"Hah. Nggak kok, Mas." Jawabku jujur. "Kondusif-kondusif aja. Malah, tempat ini enak sekali."

"Baguslah. Dan," Mas Dell membungkuk di balik konter. Bahkan setelah membungkuk sedemikian rupa, badan Mas Dell masih terlihat tinggi. Di rumah, Bang Taro juga seperti ini. Dan kadang-kadang dia sengaja membungkuk tepat di hadapanku untuk mengejekku. Mas Dell tegak lagi, mengulurkan satu lemper. Kuterima sambil mengerutkan kening. "Titip satu. Buat Taro. Buatanku sendiri, kayak yang kamu makan tadi."

"Emang kenapa buat Bang Taro?"

"Aku belum ajak dia gabung proyek lemper. Nggak serulah, kalau si Taro nggak diajakin. Begitu-begitu dia otak bisnis, lho. Omong-omong, tolong bilangin ke dia: lempernya kukasih racun." Kalimat terakhir membuatku terkikik.

Aku juga sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Bang Taro (tampaknya) tidak bergabung ke proyek lemper Mas Dell, yang notabene sobatnya. Jangan-jangan pertemanan mereka tidak sedekat perkiraanku … tapi kok mustahil. Kuputuskan tidak ada gunanya berspekulasi. "Oke, nanti takkasih Bang Taro. Makasih ya, Mas. Pankapan aku konsultasi lagi—kayaknya dalam waktu dekat ini." Lalu aku menambahkan, "Semangat finalnya, deh."

"He-em. Semangat binokulermu. Makasih juga, ya."

Aku baru saja akan mengambil langkah pertama.

"Dek Mo."

Panggilan itu membuatku berbalik lagi. "Ya?"

Mas Dell memasang wajah cerah yang rasa-rasanya agak mencurigakan. Sorot matanya juga penuh persekongkolan, tapi aku tidak merasa itu adalah pertanda buruk. Dan memang tidak, karena Mas Dell segera menyelesaikan kalimatnya: "Besok Minggu aku mau jualan lemper di pasar Minggu pagi. Mau ikut?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **trivia**

 **Lemper:** penganan dibuat dari nasi pulut, di dalamnya diisi daging cincang (dibungkus dengan daun pisang)


	14. Carrot Cake

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, Internet, et cetera. No commercial profit taken.

* * *

 **Carrot Cake**

by Saenatori (id: 5393797)

* * *

Selamat malam, semua. Saya akan membacakan sebuah dongeng kepada adik-adik sekalian. Judulnya, Carrot Cake. Duduk yang manis ya, Miss mau membacakan cerita tentang asal mula kue wortel ini. Tidak pernah dengar, 'kan? Miss membuat ceritanya sendiri, lho. Baiklah.

Alkisah, hiduplah seorang wanita berambut panjang dan ikal dengan indah. Walaupun ia cantik dan berambut indah, wanita tersebut tidak memiliki banyak uang. Pekerjaannya adalah seorang penari.

Wanita itu suka menari sejak ia kecil. Ia ingin seperti tokoh yang ia kagumi, sehingga wanita itu terus berlatih dan semakin hebat dalam tiap tariannya. Orang-orang yang melihat tariannya akan terkesan dan terpaku atas keindahan gemulai tubuhnya.

Suatu hari, wanita itu bertemu dengan laki-laki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sejak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, seluruh tubuhnya merasa ringan dan hangat walaupun dia tidak menari. Setiap melihat sesuatu hal yang mirip atau berkaitan dengan laki-laki itu, sang wanita merasakan ribuan domba bermain lompat tali berlompatan di sekitarnya. Wanita itu hanya terlalu mencintainya.

Sehingga sampai pada klimaksnya, mereka menikah. Hidup di rumah mungil yang hangat atas kesederhanaan.

Kehangatan itu terus berlanjut menjadi kebahagiaan saat sang wanita mendapat si kecil dalam kandungannya. Kedua cinta itu membesar dan mengubah rumah sederhana yang mereka tempati menjadi tempat yang istimewa.

Saat sang wanita mengandung, ia bertekad ingin memberikan kasih sayangnya serta kebahagiaan pada anaknya kelak. Senyumnya tidak pudar, walaupun di saat marah sekalipun. Hanya hentakan kecil dari perutnya mampu meredamkan segala emosi dalam kepalanya. Ya, dia sangat bahagia.

Saat sang anak lahir, rona bahagia tidak dapat ia hilangkan. Ia hanya ingin putra yang dikasihinya itu nyaman dan senang. Wanita itu semakin cantik daripada sebelumnya.

Tapi kehidupan bahagianya tidaklah berlangsung lama.

Suami yang ia cintainya, pergi meninggalkan dia. Dia menangis keras dan mengurung seharian di rumahnya. Putra terkasihnya, yang baru berusia empat tahun, sama-sama stress dan mogok makan. Tiap butiran air mata jatuh dari pipi sang ibu.

Setelah seminggu berduka, akhirnya kedua orang itu mulai saling membuka diri lagi, karena hanya merekalah satu-satunya keluarga. Walaupun pahit, sang ibu selalu berusaha keras membuat sang anak melupakan sosok ayahnya agar dia tidak kesepian. Ya, tulang punggung keluarga juga.

Sepotong kue yang disukai sang ayah, pula sang anak adalah kue wortel. Padahal, sang putra tidak menyukai wortel dalam sop, tapi ia sangat menyukai kue wortel buatan ibunya. Saat memakan kue wortel tersebut, rasanya seluruh kehangatan keluarga ada dalam tubuh.

Suatu hari, sang ibu membeli bermacam bahan makanan untuk memasak. Ia melihat seorang pedagang sayur. Wanita itu teringat pada putranya, maka ia membeli beberapa buah wortel untuk membuat kue wortel. Wanita itu dapat membayangkan, wajah bahagia putranya menyantap kue buatannya.

Saat pulang, sebelum putranya terbangun, ia membuat satu loyang kecil kue wortel. Ia menghiasnya dan mempercantiknya. Senyum puas terpapar pada wajahnya. Wanita itu memotong tiga bagian lalu menyediakannya di piring.

Perlahan, wanita itu menggoyangkan tubuh anaknya, membangunkannya dari tidur siang. Sang anak tengah mengantuk, berjalan mengikuti aroma kue yang hangat. Ia memotong kue dengan semangat, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sang ibu tersenyum hangat sambil melihat sang putra makan dengan lahap.

Senyuman ibu memudar. Suara batuk mengerikan keluar dari mulut anaknya. Dengan panik sang ibu menyingkirkan piring-piring di hadapannya, lalu memeriksa mulut dan kondisi tubuh putranya. Saat napas sang anak semakin menipis, sang ibu menemukan serpihan kaca dalam tenggorokan anaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya.

Kenapa hal itu terjadi? Sang ibu kalap. Ia memeluk anaknya yang menangis kesakitan. Wanita itu ikutan menangis sambil terus meminta maaf. Wanita itu tidak ingin anaknya terus kesakitan, maka dengan ragu-ragu, ia mengeluarkan satu botol kecil dari lemari dan memeluk anaknya sekali lagi.

Ia berjanji, tidak akan membuat putranya mati kesakitan. Ia menuangkan cairan dari botol tersebut ke mulut anaknya, sambil memeluk dengan penuh kasih. Keluhan dari mulut anaknya semakin memudar, begitu juga deru napasnya. Putranya tenang, begitu pula tubuhnya yang lemah.

Sang ibu memeluk tubuh putranya yang tidak bernyawa lagi, tersenyum lemah. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia selalu kehilangan semuanya. Keluarganya, suaminya, putranya…

Namun setelah napas lega itu, mata wanita itu membalak.

 _Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang laki-laki yang terobsesi dengan seorang penari wanita._

Dia…

 _Dia seorang pedagang sayuran. Ia menjual berbagai macam sayuran. Namun cinta pedagang itu tidaklah terbalas. Sang penari sudah menikah dengan seorang pria pekerja negara._

 _Sang pedagang cemburu, sehingga ia menipu sang suami untuk pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke dunia._

 _Namun sang penari sudah memiliki seorang putra. Butuh waktu lama sampai ia tahu bahwa kedua orang yang dikasihi sang wanita sangat menyukai kue wortel._

Jangan-jangan…

 _Maka sang pedagang memasukkan serpihan kaca halus yang tidak dapat terlihat ke dalam wortel yang ia jual kepada sang penari sehingga sang penari kehilangan satu lagi orang yang ia cintai._

Wanita itu bangkit berdiri, membungkus tubuh putranya dan menggali liang kubur di halamannya. Ia membaringkan tubuh putranya dengan hati-hati dan mengecupnya, kecupan terakhir kalinya.

Ia terus-terusan membuat kue wortel. Wanita itu semakin tidak puas dengan rasa kue wortel yang ia buat. Ia terus membuat dengan berbagai macam jenis wortel, untuk mencari kue wortel yang sempurna. Sampai suatu hari, ia menemukan kue yang membuat ia puas sekaligus lega. Ia menjual kue-kue itu kepada orang-orang, dan laku besar. Wanita itu melihat pedagang sayur yang ikut mengantri pada barisannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu memberikan kue "istimewanya" itu.

Tamat. Ceritanya seru kan? Kenapa kalian memasang wajah ketakutan itu? Ini hanya dongeng kok. Miss minta maaf bila membuat kalian takut. Sekarang Miss telah menyiapkan snack sore ini! Siapa yang suka cemilan!? Ayo ke dapur! Snacknya Carrot Cake, lho!

.

.

.

.

 **the end**

 **(** of the anthology **)**

 **thanks** for **read** ing **...**


End file.
